RADIANCE: Shaded Fate
by Born of True Destiny
Summary: Now that Sunmask is a warrior, she realizes how dark her path really is, but the betrayal goes beyond Midnight and his cats. With the war between the Clans becoming a bigger deal than it used to be, Sunmask will have to find away around the obstacles on her path to her fate, before her life and her heart is risked on the way. Sequel to Bright Horror and Sunny Darkness. Rated T.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hellos people with computers and love of reading! As most of you know, I am Born of True Destiny, or Destiny to my friends. Welcome to Shaded Fate, the last book of my Radiance Trilogy. If you have no idea what I am talking about, please check out the first two stories, Bright Horror and Sunny Darkness. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Allegiances

_ShadowClan_

Leader: Smokestar- dark gray tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Pouncefoot- brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Stormwhisker- dark gray tom

Warriors: 

Cloudwind: Very light gray she-cat

Scarletfur: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Curvefang: tawny tom with a crooked tooth

Soottail: pale gray and black tom

Furledwhisker: ginger tom with blue eyes

Tigerpelt: ginger tabby tom

Mouseflight: light gray she-cat

Sunmask: small brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Rainfur: gray tom

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Cherrystar- cream she-cat

Deputy: Blackfire- black tom with unusal golden spots and a grating muzzle

Medicine Cat: Leafflight- brown tabby she-cat (Flowerpaw)

Warriors:

Palelight- white she-cat with creamish stripes

Lightstep- small ginger she-cat

Nightclaw- black tom (Flamepaw)

Shadesky- black she-cat

Lightningfoot- gray flecked tom

Acornfall- light brown and ginger tom

Shrewleap- gray tom with blue eyes (Graypaw)

Maskstripe- golden tom

Stripefur- gray tabby tom

Thrushcloud- white she-cat

Fleckwhisker- spotted gray and black tom

Stonebird- gray tom

Queens: 

Spottedfur- tawny she-cat with a dappled pelt

Elders:

Spiderfang-dark brown tabby tom

Beechtail-light brown tom with amber eyes

_WindClan _

Leader: Ivystar- yellowish she-cat

Deputy: Rustyfur- mottled ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvershine- pale gray she-cat

Warriors: 

Darkspot- white tom with black spots

Yellowfeather- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Swayingtail- white she-cat

Horsefoot- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Cloudpaw)

Fernthorn- silver she-cat

Eagleheart- gray and brown tom

Hailpelt- gray tom

Longnose- black and white tom with a dog-like muzzle (Greenpaw)

Smallwing- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Giantleap- large tabby tom

Shadeglare- huge brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Queens: 

Flowerfur- golden she-cat with tabby markings

Goldenmouse- small, pale tabby she-cat

Elders: 

Brackenfoot- dark brown tabby with blue eyes

Oakfoot- brown tabby tom

_RiverClan_

Leader: Fishstar- elderly silver tom

Deputy: Ravenheart- black tom

Medicine Cat: Echofrost- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Barktail)

Warriors:

Morningheart- orange she-cat with amber eyes

Grasswhisker- brown tabby tom

Moonsong- gray and white she-cat

Amberpelt- ginger she-cat (Volepaw)

Beetleclaw- black tom with green eyes

Whitewhisker- cream tom with white paws and muzzle

Marshleap- gray tom with amber eyes

Brightshine- ginger and white she-cat

Queens:

Berryflower- brown she-cat

Snowsky- white she-cat with gray eyes

Elders: 

Beewing- thin silver tom with black stripes

_Cats Outside of Clans_

Midnight- black tom with amber eyes

Jaws- gray tabby tom

Thorn- light brown tom with blue eyes

Wolf- large silver tom

Brisk- cream she-cat

Crimson- reddish-brown tabby tom

Nightmare- black tom with blue eyes

Hollow- black she-cat (Nightmare's sister)

Snowflake- white and gray she-cat (nursing kits)

Brownie- large brown tom (Snowflake's mate)

**Prologue **

The sky was an untouchable blanket of black, tinged silver with the light of the stars. The treetops shone green, the dewdrops flashing light across their leaves. The grass, dark and lively was plush and fresh, like it had never been walked upon, but it had, many a time by those ancient and gone of memory, and those still fresh of afterlife.

A light brown tom sat before a silver pool. It rippled light across its surface to touch his paws. A grayish-black she-cat with shimmering green eyes sat beside him, fluffy tail, running side to side along the ground.

"I do not understand," the light brown tom whispered. "It is long after sundown, and yet, no one has shown up to the Moonpool."

"Do you not see it?" asked the she-cat, disappointment edging her mew, "Not even a medicine cat is going to see to us now. You know what this war is going to cost between the Clans. It's horror has even been brought upon their healers."

Neither of them spoke after the she-cat did. The only sound was the soft breathing of the two warriors.

At last the light brown tom parted his jaws. "But...in their oaths of their full position, the vowed that they shall not allow their Clans' rivalries influence their code."

"You have learned nothing from has happened in the past," the she-cat hissed. It was not a question. "The code does not bind together every heartbeat of every warrior. Some have seemed to realize it more than others."

"But, it's lawless!"

"It is unfortunate, but we cannot change the path they wish to take. We are clearly not as strong as we make the Clans believe...We did not even have the power to unite the last time something as bad as this befell us."

"It was the Three."

The grayish-black she-cat nodded soberly.

The light brown tom opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when he spotted another cat about a tree-length away. He often marveled at her presence, for he had never seen another cat like her. She had brown tabby fur-but it had a sheen he had never come across. Her stripes were jagged and dark, like those of a real tiger, and a golden chest that shone with the color of the sun with distinct dark brown spots. She was truly different beyond comparison.

"Tigerspirit," he greeted, dipping his head as she reached them.

The gray-black she-cat arched her back. "What do you want here?" she demanded. "Have you come to fill our heads with more lies?"

Tigerspirit showed no signs of hostility. "Greetings, Breezecatcher and Seedstar. I assume that you are in no mood to see me at the moment. Am I not correct?"

"I refuse to be in the presence of a liar," said Breezecatcher simply.

"For one as wise as yourself, I am surprised you blame me," Tigerspirit mewed. "It is your daughter that has the visions."

Breezecatcher fluffed up her fur. "Mouse dung to that! If it weren't for that kittypet she wouldn't be in this state!"

"Do not blame Blazing Sun," Tigerspirit hissed, finally growing angry. "You don't know the power she possess. I am telling you, she is the cat that can bring peace to the Clans again!"

Seedstar stood. "I hate to say this, but she is just one more mouth to feed," he growled. "I respect you Tigerspirt but your predictions are getting way out of hand."

Tigerspirit widened her eyes in fury at him. Frustration and wrath danced in her bright amber eyes before she lunged for the tom. He yowled in surprise and struck back, claws unsheathed, on the muzzle. She grunted and twisted around. Pouncing, she caught her front claws on the back of his neck while her back ones scarred his hind legs, and she pinned him to the ground from behind. Seedstar winced as hot blood ran through his light brown fur.

"They are not my predictions!" Tigerspirit spat.

Suddenly, she felt teeth close around her scruff and she was lifted off of Seedtstar like a kit. When her paws met the ground again, she spun around to face Breezecatcher. "What do you want with me, flea-pelt?"

Breezecatcher's anger had subsided. "We know that you feel very protective of the kittypet, for whatever reason. We cannot afford, however, to divide StarClan while the Clans are at war. Fighting will not solve anything at this point. I fear that the end of the Clans is near."

"You don't understand! She can save us," Tigerspirit yowled. "Radiantmask is right!"

"Radiantmask is fading," Breezecatcher corrected, sorrow coming over her words. "The darkness is growing stronger, to tear the Clans apart, the same darkness she defeated, but now she is dead, and she is helpless."

"How could you deny this?" Tigerspirit screeched.

"Because we cannot see it like Radiantmask," Seedstar murmured. "You may believe her, but no one else will."

"You don't think there is any hope?" Tigerspirit asked."You don't think the Clans will survive?"

"We will do what we can to guide them," replied Breezecatcher. "But even the medicine cats are rivals now. I do not know what we are to do."

Tigersprit looked down. "I guess there is no way to convince you. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. But I want you to know, that I believe Radiantmask more than anyone right now, and I hope that for the good of the Clans, you will soon understand as well."

Before anyone could respond, she turned tail, and vanished through the trees.

**Okay! That was the prologue for Shaded Fate! I am really excited for this! Are you? If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And please review!**

**~Destiny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Destiny here, with Chapter 1 of Shaded Fate! Please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors! **

_Newleaf at last_!

Sunmask enjoyed the warm air in her fur and the sweet scent of budding flowers in the wind. It was the second one she was experiencing in her short life, and by the lake it was much more pleasant. The mornings were golden, and they woke the forest with passionate glee, begging all creatures to run in the breezes the fragile season carried. The days of rain were warm, and though gray and foggy, they promised sun to shed its yellow light across the next day. The nights were chilly, but they comfortably ruffled her fur as she gazed soundlessly up at the moon which brightly vowed hope.

Hope. That was really all Sunmask was to welcome in Clanlife. When the smells of frogs and mice wafted among the trees, she was happy, for it brought hope for the small Clan, as did the joy of actually capturing the prey in her paws.

It was not the basic worries of a Clan warrior, for instance the nervous tail twitching when a fellow cat was wounded, or the constant pleading that their ancestors were guarding over them with care. It was not the tossing in turning in a nest, the feeling that she was being watched. It was pure dread.

Yes, dread. And utter despair for what was possible to come the next day, that night, the same second you realize that nothing is right. Sunmask flattened the ears at the thought of her entire journey being worthless, and what was wasted to later pain her with regret and agony to rack her body. She knew deep in her heart that she was in danger, or at least that there was going to be danger later to come. She was no fool, Sunmask. Back when she was an apprentice and before, she was quite aware of her life changing forever, just by a few simple words, by her and by others. There were risks she had to take, choices she had to ponder over, instincts she had to follow. It was until she met one specific black cat that she was sure, things were going to get hard.

She knew is deadly purpose, though the time Sunmask faced him was short. It all came together soon enough. What she first felt over it was denial, then fear and then there was no choice but to give in. This was what she must do.

Sunmask learned early on that she was to save the Clans. That the stars watched over her, before she could give a care about them. When she lay curled up on a Twoleg bjust and stared out of that clear palate on the den wall, they were twinkling dots in the sky. But now she knew that they were not things to omit. It sounded crazy to her at first, the stars of Silverpelt being the spirits of warrior ancestors, but she was meant to believe it all along, if not for the dangers she was supposed to face in what she expected was to be in just a few short seasons.

She once thought she would live the life a warrior, the only secret she had to keep was that she was actually Clanborn.

But come on, kits never knew what they were talking about.

* * *

Sunmask carried a sparrow into camp, dropping feathers in her path. She never liked prey that was all fur or feathers and no meat, but the bird was all that was out today. It usually took a while for all creatures to realize that the snow that burned the ground was gone.

Dropping the sparrow on the fresh-kill pile, Sunmask smacked her tongue over her whiskers. She was thirsty, and the day was hot. Even the shade of ShadowClan territory couldn't keep her perfectly cool.

In camp, Rainfur, the only elder in the Clan, sunned himself before his den- the only place where trees weren't blocking the sky. Curvefang was sharing tongues with Scarletfur and Mouseflight and Furledwhisker were eating a frog together. Sunmask appreciated that they were taking it easy that day, instead of running around, fearing an attack. Just in the last moon, Ivystar, Cherrystar and Fishstar had ambushed them for the third time since she had joined the Clan. It was a mystery why they wished for ShadowClan to fall, and it all started with a Gathering gone wrong, when Cherrystar decided to announce that Smokestar had brought in a kittypet. Though no cat was outrightedly cold to her, save for Furledwhisker and Cloudwind, she knew that each time the other three Clans lay siege upon them, they silently cursed her coming.

If only they knew.

Sunmask spotted her father padding toward her. A smile crept on her lips.

"Hello," she greeted enthusiastically. It was not everyday Pouncefoot acknowledged her, and if he did, it was to tell her to feed Rainfur. He had proven his devotion to her when she had received her warrior name, but by each passing day, the tabby grew more and more distant from his Clan.

"Hi," he replied, voice hoarse. He picked around the fresh-kill for a while, but eventually stepped away.

Sunmask blinked as she watched him fidget around. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Pouncefoot murmured, though it wasn't just a greeting question. Sunmask flattened her ears.

"No," she said, sounding graver. "How are you _feeling?_"

He eyed her funny. A look of amusement twinkled in his amber eyes. "I am not a stubborn kit, Sunmask, nor am I a prideful elder. When I say I am fine, I am fine. Is that answer enough?"

His voice was soft, but Sunmask could detect some edgy nerve in it. "...I suppose."

"Very well, then." Pouncefoot walked off, tail twitching.

Sunmask looked after him. It was now clear to everyone that her father was on the brink of insanity. That is one of the reasons she will never tell the Clan her true identity, and why he certainly wouldn't. It pained her to know that he will never be the same cat again, and because of that, she will never know that cat that he really was. Pouncefoot will be hidden behind the mask of grief and madness, that she knew about him, but to her it seemed that it was all she knew.

There was someone though, that did know who she was. Cloudwind, the eldest of the warriors, and perhaps the most dangerous at that. She claimed that she put the Clan in peril by her existence, which she did, given the attacks by the other Clans. She had also mentioned something about Blackstorm, the evil cat that haunted her dreams and was the overlord of ShadowClan's fall. She was certain that Cloudwind did not know of the prophecy and the warnings, but it sent chills up her spine to think that the white cat foresaw the Black Horror arising again.

Sunmask stretched. There was so much racing through her mind, and therefore, so many things to keep from her Clan. They were already worrying about there little numbers and unfortunate enemies that watched them and loathed them. Sunmask could never put her frets in their minds.

_What kind of warrior am I when I have to keep secrets from my own Clan?_

**Not my best chapter, or my longest, but this story is just getting started. I promise things will get more exciting in a few chapters. I am still trying to work out how to get there. Please review though. Love you all!**

**~Destiny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Please, please ****_please _****review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Seriously, I don't...STOP BLAMING ME ALREADY! **

Sunmask curled up in her nest that she made beside Pouncefoot. Her father was already fast asleep, snoring softly, and twitching his nose. She placed her tail tip over her nose, and for a moment it tickled. With the little sleep she received most often, it was likely that on some nights she immediately fall into darkness, and she was expecting that to happen that night, but she was wrong.

The brown and white she-cat lay awake forever, listening to the gentle sounds of the night. The overhead branches rustled with the cool newleaf wind, and far off, a chilling call of an owl played its haunting voice through the darkness. The cats around Sunmask were all in slumber, probably experiencing the wonderful dreams that would only turn into nightmares for herself. Emitting a soft growl at the thought, Sunmask abruptly shut her eyes, trying to close off her worries.

She never wished to be great, she didn't, but supposedly it was to happen, and to get there, she had to be bombarded, it seemed, with pain and fear. Pain that was almost too unbearable and fear that she could not control.

Sunmask thought she would be happy to realize the world around her was becoming more and more distant, but she hissed silently at herself, for whatever was going to be there to await her in the darkness.

_Sunmask snapped her gaze open. Something didn't feel right, and that feeling was much too familiar. She expected Blackstorm to leap out of the shadows at any moment, but she remained completely alone in the darkness. _

_Suddenly, a flame ignited, a single, narrow band of fire. It was darkner than a regular inferno, burning redder than the usual golden and orange flame, but it was still light enough to show her what was surrounding her. _

_Faint shadows of cats were cast along invisable walls, though who the shadows belonged to was impossible to see just by looking at them, what was around them was a whole different. Beside one shadow, was a cloud of dark smoke, gliding across the air. Every few seconds it would shine silver, silver like a star, a smoke star._

_Smokestar._

_The next shadow was accompanied by a scuttling, small creature, that jumped an unnatural height each time its paws thumped against the ground. Mouseflight._

_Jutting out of the third shadow's mouth was a crooked tooth. Curvefang._

_Beisde the forth was a floating patch of fur, as crimson as blood. Scarletfur._

_These shadows were her Clanmates. Sunmask looked at each and everyone, guessing perfectly who they were. She even spotted herself, a small black figure like a silhouette against a bright golden light, with two narrow gaps in the middle. It was a mask from the sun._

_Just then, like a jagged band of lightning, bright white light flashed from overhead, followed almost immediatley by a crashing thunder. Sunmask felt icy rain slice through her fur and she was left in darkness as the water killed the flame and all the shadows vanished._

_Her Clan was gone._

Sunmask woke with the start, the only thing she was aware of, her heavy breathing. Her ears were hot, and her eyes felt wet. She had not known the dream had impacted her as much as it did.

She could see outside. A pink streak colored the gray horizon and announced dawn to the forest. Sunmask swallowed hard and shook her pelt out, blinking the tears that brimmed her eyes. She padded outside the den and welcomed the cool morning breeze to calm her down. Never had a dream hurt her so much, not even the terrible pain from Blackstorm when he forced himself into her sleep. It had to be a sign from StarClan, that something was going to burn out the flame that kept hope among her Clan.

But why tell her? She knew that the Black Horror was coming, and she knew that Ivystar, Cherrystar and Fishstar were leading attacks on her Clan. StarClan did not have to warn her of what she aleady knew was happening-or going to happen.

Sunmask relaxed her shoulders. This was too much. She needed to calm herself down, take her mind off things. If only she could look at something without it reminding her of the destiny that stalked her every paw step. She wished for something that would block out the echoes of Tigerspirit's and Radiantmask's words of warning.

"Good morning, Sunmask."

Sunmask spun around. The warrior, Soottail was heading her way. She purred in amusement at his appearence. On one side of him, his fur was flat against his flank. On the other, it was sticking out, like thistles buried themselves into his pelt. It was even like that on his face too. Her purring soon broke into an unsuccessfully stifled chortle.

Soottail cocked his head. "What's so funny?"

"You," Sunmask replied, smiling broadly, "Shake out your fur before it sticks that way."

Soottail obeyed, and looked at her with curious eyes. "You seemed bothered when I came out here. Are you alright?"

His concern surprised her. "Oh, uh, yes. I just had a bad dream. We all get those from time to time."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I had one a couple nights ago. StarClan, I can't remember though. It was something with a badger or a fox...or maybe a dog." He paused. "But you wouldn't want to here about that, would you?"

"It wouldn't be too much of a bother. It is something to get my mind off things."

She was grateful he didn't ask what kind of things she was speaking of. He just wet his lips, and began sharing.

Sunmask listened, to his distributing over what went on in his dream, for he was not entirely sure. She tried taking what he said and putting herself in the situation. Shuddering, she quickly shook off the idea. It would be scary to be cornered by a large predator, all alone in the forest at night.

"I tried fighting...I think I was winning? I can't even remember. You know what, forget about it. What was your nightmare about?" Soottail said, looking at with large, curious eyes.

"Oh, uh," Sunmask stuttered. She didn't want Soottail to be thinking it was a sign from StarClan and telling the whole Clan, that would make the Clan start relying on her for safety or shunning her in disgust with the thought if her being totally crazy. "There was a fire in the camp!" She shouted quickly.

Soottail flinched at the loudness of her voice. "Hm..."

"You want to go out on a walk?" Sunmask asked, aiming to change the subject. "I am not comfortable just sitting here like a piece of crow-food. Maybe we could go mark the border down by RiverClan territory."

Soottail was very silent for a moment, eying her susoiciously. "Sure," he murmured after a few awkward moments. "I just hope we don't run into any RiverClan warriors, they will attack us the moment we come into view."

"Things aren't easy for us," Sunmask agreed, rising to her paws. "Let us go."

Soottail followed her to the camp entrense and kept pace with her as they padded swiftly through the pine trees. Just very briefly, Sunmask felt his pelt brush against hers.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know the past few weeks have been long updates. It is always pretty hard to write the first few chapters of stories. This one should be a little more interesting I hope. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Sunmask and Soottail arrived at the RiverClan border quickly. The gray and black tom walked close to her, so close it made Sunmask uneasy. She did not know what to think of it, but she was glad that it distracted her from all her other worries. She kept her mind locked on one thing, and Soottail was that one thing.

The border had not been marked for a while, given its stale taste of a mix of ShadowClan and RiverClan scent. Sunmask looked for any stronger scent while Soottail marked the border. She sniffed bushes and the bramble thickets that lined the boundary, but caught nothing out of the ordinary. She found it strange that while RverClan along with WindClan and ThunderClan were attacking her Clan, that they make no move to cross into their territory in any other way.

_They must follow the warrior code, I guess. _

"Ha!"

The ear piercing laugh startled Sunmask out of her work. Her head spun to face RiverClan territory, and her heart sank when she saw that a patrol was heading right toward them. _Of all the things that could happen... __  
_

A white and gray she-cat sneered at them, "ShadowClan has the nerve to show their faces at our border! And come to think that they allowed their kittypet warrior to be part if the patrol."

Sunmask bristled as the cats assembled before them. She recognized an orange she-cat she had seen in battle in the lead. Behind her were the gray and white she-cat, a white and silver tom and a small gray tabby apprentice. His eyes locked with hers, and his hard gaze softened when they did. Sunmask looked away quickly.

"Morningheart, what do you suggest we do with them?" asked the white and silver tom as his claws kneaded at the ground.

"First of all, we are going to tell them to get their dainty little paws off our territory," the orange she-cat growled, lowering her head at them and baring her teeth.

"We are not on your territory," said Soottail calmly. "The border is right there." He flicked his tail at a spot about three tail lengths off.

"Not for long," Morningheart jeered, stepping closer, "After we are done with you the border will be _much _further back. So unless you wish to be crow food underneath our claws, then I suggest you go back to your little camp."

"You cannot tell us what to do," Sunmask hissed. "And for the record, I am not a _kittypet." _

"We all knew, since the day of that Gathering...and before that ShadowClan was going to fall beneath us. Their first mistake, was bringing you into their Clan. And the second, is keeping it that way." Morningheart padded even closer, her patrol trailing behind her. "Standing strong was the third conundrum, and looking down on us like we were the ones who had done something wrong. Do you not understand? For too many moons your Cmock has mocked us for all the wrong reasons, and when they did the things we did, they do not put shame upon themselves like they did us."

"Wait! Is that why-"

"RiverClan attack!"

The four warriors threw themselves at Soottail and Sunmask. She screeched loudly when the silver and white tom's teeth caught her deep in the shoulder. Morningheart was the next to leap onto her, and when she did, her claws were the first thing Sunmask felt. Like thorns, they burned themselves deep into her fur. Unable to hold the weight of the two warriors, Sunmask collapsed, feeling the ground greet her face with so much force, her vision flickered for a moment.

"Take that you ShadowClan fox-hearts!"

Sunmask shifted underneath the cats and for a few heartbeats, one of the warriors drew back some of his weight.

A few heartbeats was all she needed.

With a strong heave, Sunmask pushed her paws up, claws unsheathed and struck the white and silver tom on the muzzle. He unhooked his teeth from her shoulder and recoiled, gasping in pain. Morningheart was distracted by his sudden movements and looked over at him. Sunmask twisted and she was shoved away. She wasted not a second leaping to her paws and slashing both of the attackers over their ears.

"Let's not waste our time with this kittypet," whispered Morningheart. "Let's go after the other one, Whitewhisker."

The white and silver tom nodded and crouched. Before Sunmask could stop him, he sprang from where he was and landed atop Soottail who was trying to bat away Moonsong, the gray and white she-cat. Morningheart darted around her and joined in with him.

Sunmask made no hesitation to race after them. She was going to let no one hurt Soottail. Yowling, she attacked Whitewhisker from behind over his scruff, her teeth digging deep into his pelt. He shrieked in a mixture of surprise and agony, as she pulled him back with all her might.

The RiverClan tom sharply rolled back his shoulders while snapping his head around. The forceful movements caused Sunmask to lose her grip and she jumped back.

"You little," spat Whitewhisker. "This isn't a training session. Why don' t you quit fighting like a kit and show me what kind of a warrior you are so desperate to prove yourself as?" With an angry growl, he lunged for her, and Sunmask had no time to do anything but scream.

She felt his teeth clamp around her neck. She tastes blood rise up throat as she thrashed and batted at him. Her blows were feeble, and only grew weaker the longer time passes on. The only sound to drown out her cries, were Soottail's, who she could see passed her trying desperately to escape Moonsong' s and Morningheart's hold on him. The trees and grass around her darkened, as well as the sky and the lake, as they began to fade to blackness.

Suddenly, Whitewhisker coughed and his eyes widened in alarm. He sprang backwards, releasing his hold on Sunmask's throat. Sunmask felt blood flow through her neck fur, but her vision began to return to normal, and the pain slowly started to ease. Almost immediately, Soottail was at her side, licking the wounds on her neck. Sunmask looked up as he did and gaped when she saw who was before her.

The gray tabby apprentice was gazing at her thoughtfully. Blood stained his claws red and beside him lay Whitewhisker, who was cringing in pain at a terrible gash in his shoulder. Moonsong padded up to the apprentice, indignation gleaming in her eyes. "Volepaw!"

The apprentice looked at her. He did not seem ashamed or afraid as she got closer.

"How dare you hurt your own Clanmate? Whitewhisker could have killed her if you had not slashed him across the shoulder!"

"Has the warrior code taught this Clan nothing?" Volepaw asked, voice steady and proud. "We must show our enemies mercy. Even if that enemy is a kittypet so called."

"And to think that I was going to have your assessment tomorrow!" Moonsong yowled, looming over him. "Loyalty to the Clan must always come first! Am I not understood?"

"What harm was she going to do?" Volepaw argued, but seemingly not to avoid his punishment. "We are not rogues, no matter what Ivystar is so desperate to prove to us."

Moonsong looked ready to claw down her apprentice's nose. "That is enough! First, injuring your own Clanmate and now arguing with your mentor! Oh, Volepaw you are usually so well- behaved. I am holding off your final assessment for two moons! I hope you are happy."

She shouldered past him and looked over Whitewhisker, Morningheart joined her. Volepaw padded up to Sunmask and Soottail. He gazed at her for many seconds with warm, amber eyes. "Hello," he finally said. "I am Volepaw."

"And I am Sunmask," Sunmask replied. For a long while she stares at him, searching for any kind of hostility. There was nothing but curiosity. "You- you saved my life."

"It was the least I could do. Besides, you are a kittypet no longer...if you ever were." Volepaw flicked his eyes and shifted his gaze to Soottail. "Who is this, your mate?" His voice was suddenly hard.

"Oh, no. This is Soottail. He is just my friend."

Volepaw nodded.

"I am sorry about your assessment," Sunmask said.

"It is no big deal. I am going to become a warrior, even if it was going to be tomorrow or in two moons."

Sunmask opened her jaws to reply, but before she could, Moonsong bitterly called for Volepaw and he turned around, following the rest of the patrol back into RiverClan territory.

"And stay out!" Soottail hissed.

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**- Destiny**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Please don't not enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors...Stop reading this...Seriously just read the story. I don't want you to be taking up all your time reading this disclaimer because I am continue to write on it because I have nothing better to do. **

_Ivystar strode through the starlit forest, waiting for a warrior ancestor to appear to her. She most suspected it would be the former leader of WindClan, Eggstar, to come to her. She did not know why she was brought to StarClan's ranks though, and not WindClan's medicine cat. Whatever it was, it could not have been that serious, or they would have told Silvershine of it, giving her omens and prophecies. _

_The yellow and white she-cat continued padding through the trees, watching out for the movement of another cat. The vacancy of the forest troubled her, like she was walking through a suspenseful nightmare, that right when she was at ease again, some sort of frightening darkness whas going to lay its claws upon her. But that was not a possibility, for she was as aware of the world around her as she would be awake._

_Could this be just a mindless teasing? That her ancestors would just bring her to her sleep to keep her pondering of the reason? Of course not, they were far to mature and wise to do such a thing as that. Whatever it was, she was becoming quite anxious._

_"Ivystar, leader of the wind that binds your Clan, stop in your paw steps, and behold me again."_

_The voice that spoke was fair and familiar. Ivystar could not figure out which one of her former Clanmates it belonged to though. She had not heard it enough times to recognize it, that she knew. She stopped and tasted the air, but no scent of any cat she had ever known flared in her nostrils. Rather, a bitter sweet aroma danced through the air. Suddenly, Ivystar detected the sharp scent of pine tinging the smell, and tensed. It was the smell of a ShadowClan cat, and she dreaded who would come through the trees and meet her._

_To her disgust, a large, unusual looking tabby she- cat came into view. Ivystar had only seen her once before, and when she had, it did not go well. This strange cat had told her to beware of her choices, and take back what she had done. Ivystar had refused; she did not know who the cat was or if she could trust her. She was sure that every other warrior would have done the same._

_The she-cat stopped in front of her. Her amber eyes glimmered to the rhythm of the silver light that danced across the trees. "The last-"_

_"I do not need you to tell me how to lead my Clan, you dog-hearted liar!" snarled Ivystar. "Who are you to doubt my beliefs of what I think is best for my Clan? If I see to what I believe is noble and just, I don' t have to change for anybody, not even one of StarClan, and especially not one who for all I know could be manipulating me."_

_The tabby smiled and her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Please, Ivystar, do not fret. It is about time I introduce myself to you and share my story. I am Tigerspirit, warrior of ShadowClan."_

_Ivystar widened her eyes at the tabby. ShadowClan? She felt her fur stand on her end, and heard a growl rise in her throat._

_Tigerspirit took no care. "I never used to be a warrior. I started out a rogue with my parents with I brother. It was a happy life until my father died. Our mother after that started treating us like dirt so we left. We spent most of our lives journeying until we came to the forest._

_"That's when several cats started tormenting us. We tried to run but there were to many of them. Eventually one came to us and threatened to kill me if my brother, Jasper did not join them. Out of fear he did, and I ran to ShadowClan to get help."_

_"What does any of this have to do with me?" Ivystar demanded, peeling her lips back._

_"Those cats were the worst enemies of the Clan, led by one of their own whose heart had turned to stone. They let me join, and together we defeated them. But alas, they are gaining strength and they seek revenge out on ShadowClan. Do you not see? They are in danger."_

_"So what do you want me to do about that?" Ivystar asked. "Just whalz right in to those cats and ask them to stop? Besides, this is no concern of my Clan."_

_"That is where you are wrong!" Tigerspirit growled, anger flashing in her eyes. "Why must one as significant in a Clan as yourself be so ignorant?"_

_"You dare?" snarled Ivystar. "You dare call me ignorant? I will show you who's ignorant!" She crouched, tail lashing._

_"I will rip a life from your pathetic soul, you fox-heart!" Tigerspirit yowled. _

_"Stop!"_

_Both Ivystar and Tigerspirit looked to the side. Ivystar's jaw dropped. A white and black she-cat was sluggishly padding to them. Her pelt was racked with scars and gashes and her fur was filthy and unkept. Ivystar knew that was not how a cat in StarClan was supposed to look. She straightened herself immediately._

_"You two will kill eachother with this violence," she croaked. "Tigerspirit, you should be wiser than that. You know of the danger approaching, and how will this help with it?"_

_The tabby and golden she-cat nodded briskly as she stood again. _

_"I never predicted the horror young Ivystar is adding on to the terrible future the Black Horror is sure to bring," the black and white she-cat murmured, "But it is clear that it is going to be the most difficult thing to put an end to."_

_Ivystar narrowed her eyes. Are they talking of the attacks? They must be. "Who are you? What is going on?"_

_"I am Radiantmask," the she-cat rasped. "The Black Horror's strength is weakening me, and eventually, it will spread throughout the all of StarClan, until the forest is ruled by darkness."_

_"You said that this 'Black Horror' was only effecting ShadowClan," growled Ivystar to Tigerspirit._

_"Right now it is," Tigerspirit replied. "But when they fall, they will move on to the other Clans, until everyone is either dead or part of them. We found a savior, but no one sees her like us. But heed my warning, no one can stand alone and wish to be triumphant. This young cat needs the help of her Clan, but how can they face the real danger when the other Clans are laying their loathing upon them?"_

_Ivystar pricked her ears. "How can you be sure this is all happening?" she asked._

_"There are some things that just can't be explained," whispered Radiantmask._

_"Who is the savior?"_

_"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Tigerspirit snarled, "Not even our own do. But that does not matter at this time. What I came to talk to you about is stopping the battles. That is your only duty at this time."_

_"If no one in StarClan believes you, why should I?" Ivystar hissed. _

_"No more questions!" Radiantmask spat, with such intensity it made Ivystar flinch. "Just go back to your Clan and call off the battles."_

_Before Ivystar could say 'mouse' everything faded to blackness. Not even the silver stars were left._

* * *

"Ivystar?" Rustyfur, the new WindClan deputy called into her den. Ivystar raised her head to look at him. "Ravenheart and Marshleap of RiverClan are here, and they would like to speak with you."

"Send them in," Ivystar replied and the tom' s russet head vanished.

After a minute of silent waiting a black tom and a gray tom entered her den, followed by Rustyfur who stood at the den entrance as if to guard it. The black tom dipped his head respectfully.

"Ivystar," Ravenheart began. "I am afraid Fishstar has grown to frail to fight the next battle. He will not be leading the second battle patrol when we attacked next like you wanted him to. It will be me. We wanted to let you know that you have been a good leader, and that you will always be honored by him."

Ivystar stiffened. The next battle. Tigerspirit and Radiantmask had told her to no longer attack ShadowClan because of the approaching danger that they will need their strength to face. Suddenly, her whole world disappeared,and she was left the decision of what to do about it. She had led the three Clans into this whole event, and they put their trust in her claws. And it was their trust to lead them and guide them not just to victory, but down the right path.

But then again, if she were to continue the fighting, ShadowClan would fall, and soon StarClan would to, if those two she-cats were speaking the truth. Nothing would ever be the same. In fact, things would be chaotic, dark and hopeless. The future of the Clans was resting in her paws.

Was she over thinking this? Was she worrying for nothing? Perhaps as she sat and she pondered over this one simple thing, Ravenheart and Marshleap were losing faith in her. She had to act fast.

At last, she took a deep breath and looked at the two visitors. "And please tell your leader I think the same of him, and that I wish him many moons of peace, alive or in StarClan. He will be missed among the Clan."

Ravenheart and Marshleap dipped their heads and began backing away.

"Oh and one more thing."

They looked back.

"Be here at half moon at sunset. The next battle will take place then."

Ravenheart smiled at her. "You can count on us, Ivystar."

**And there is Chapter 4. I want to tell you that I am going away for a few days. It is possible that I might update but I am not entirely sure. Keep your eyes peeled anyway. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy, I couldn't find the right times to write, but here I am, and we have all lived to see a new year! Please enjoy this next chapter and would you be ever so kind to leave a review when you are finished reading? **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Warriors! **

Sunmask sat back as Soottail spoke with Smokestar.

"They attacked us! Out of cold-blood! We were doing nothing wrong!"

She glanced off to the side, watching an ant crawl along the ground beside her paws. A sudden wave of agony flared over her body like she was caught in flames. Her wounds stung from the battle that morning. Stormwhisker had wrapped cobwebs over her injuries and stopped the bleeding, but every time she moved, pain would spread across her whole body.

"Is that all, Soottail?" asked Smokestar.

The gray and black warrior hesitated for a minute. Sunmask widened her eyes in interest at him. Then, the tom licked his lips and nodded.

Sunmask silently hissed at him. He failed to mention Volepaw, and what he did to save her. She watched as her leader dipped his head thoughtfully and sent Soottail away. He brushed past her as he exited the den. Sunmask padded after him, ignoring the burning sensation that ignited her wounds.

"What is wrong with you?" she spat.

"Excuse me?" Soottail asked, stopping in his tracks.

"You heard me. You didn't say anything about Volepaw, you frog-brain. Without him I would be food for the crows!"

"What did you want me to say?" Growled Soottail, turning to her. "That a puny little apprentice saved you when you couldn't yourself?"

"You think you are doing this for my own benefit?" demanded Sunmask. "You should tell Smokestar, right now! Who knows? We could have an ally."

"And what if this Volepaw is only trying to get close to you so he could learn all of ShadowClan's secrets?" Soottail argued. "Do you really think Smokestar would approve of something like that?"

Sunmask didn't speak for a moment. Something popped in her head as he was finishing his statement, and she wasn't sure what to think of it. At last, she said, "No way. You are jealous!"

Soottail's face fell. "What?"

"Admit it! You are jealous of that pipsqueak!" Sunmask said smugly. "Oh Soottail, are you really so ignorant to think that I would take a RiverClan, fish-breathed apprentice over you?" She pressed up against him. "I am loyal to my Clan, and I am _especially _loyal to you."

Soottail looked defensive for a bit, his face colored with shock at the accusation, but his expression softened as he felt Sunmask's warm pelt against his.

"You stupid furball," Sunmask purred, softly.

Soottail said nothing, but with the warmest blue eyes, Sunmask had ever seen, he blinked at her.

* * *

"Ha," Rainfur croaked as he stared at the night sky. "It would usually be a Gathering tonight. We haven't gone to one of those in moons!"

"I wonder if the other Clans go there," Scarletfur remarked, her eyes drooping heavily, "To discuss the next battle plan, or...practice their techniques."

"Do you think StarClan is mad at us for missing all of those Gatherings?" Mouseflight asked.

"Doubt it," rumbled Curvefang, "If I had anything to say about it, I'd say that they don't watch us anymore."

Sunmask right away detected the sadness in the warrior's voice. If only she could tell them of what was going to happen. _And...that dream..._

"We have to fight for what we lost when Blackstorm took it," Furledwhisker snarled. "Sure Radiantmask killed him, but look at us now. We aren't who we used to be."

Rainfur let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. Back when I was a warrior, we'd get those other, frog-brain Clans to bow down before us. We would still be the rulers of the forest if that silly 'Black Horror' hadn't wiped out half of our Clan. We were without young cats for moons until Scarletfur's kits came along."

_And what about the reason the Clans are after us!_

"It's a miracle I fell in love with that blasted tom," Scarletfur murmured. "He may be doing what he thinks is best for the Clan, but he's still a frog-brain."

Mouseflight let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

Tigerpelt, beside Sunmask, nodded his head in agreement. "Where is he anyway?"

"Night hunting with Pouncefoot," Curvefang replied.

"Oh, man Pouncefoot," Rainfur chuckled, wheezing a bit. "Now that-"

"If we are going to talk about my fath- mentor," Sunmask said, stopping herself, "Then let's say something nice."

Tigerpelt gave her a funny look.

"Something nice?" Rainfur said, before chuckling again, "If you want to hear some good things 'bout him then I guess you'd have to travel back in time. There ain't nothing to that cat than a grumpy ol' soul, lost in reality."

Cloudwind threw her head back and laughed, and soon everyone else joined in, except Sunmask.

"Now, Sunny," Curvefang said. "Your mentor is a big furball of crazy. It's getting worse each day, that mind of his."

"I'm surprised you made it through your apprenticeship without catching is insanity," grumbled Scarletfur.

"He's not insane," Sunmask insisted, "He's lonely. His mate died, and died intentionally...right?"

Furledwhisker snorted. "Yeah...no wonder..."

"Oh, come on," Mouseflight said, pressing up against him, "Don't be insulting the deputy of this Clan."

"Well this deputy brought in a kittypet to this Clan, which is the whole reason the Clans are after us!"

Cloudwind nodded.

"Don't be bad-mouthing Sunmask, she's gotta good heart," Rainfur scolded. "She's never changed the moss on my nest, but still a good heart."

Sunmask looked at her paws. At least a few cats, were on her side.

**Okay, definetly a filler chapter here, but eventually things will start up, I promise. Please review!**

**~Destiny**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Let's take a look at Midnight.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own Warriors.**

_There is nothing better than power. Power gives a cat supreme purpose. Power makes a cat rise to the top. When you are at the top, nothing can stop a cat. No one would _want _to stop a cat at the top. I will be that cat. No one will stop me. No one will _want _to stop me. I-_

_Don't forget me._

_Never, Blackstorm. _

Midnight opened his eyes to the light of the day streaming into his cave, illuminating the stone with a pale yellow shine. He padded to the mouth of his den, to look out at the practicing of his cats.

Like each hour of each day, the warriors were fiercely after one another like they were their enemies. Midnight wondered if that was how they actually felt day after day. He frequently thought that though they were all part of one group, led by one leader, that perhaps they saw themselves as deep individuals. Everytime that possibility swam in his head, he dismissed it. If they did not see themselves as one of the Black Horror, they would have left long ago- under their own mistakes of course.

Midnight shifted his head around, flicking his eyes to the same movements. He had recently taken in new recruits. Nightmare and Hollow, siblings, were cats that Midnight saw through different eyes. Nightmare was openly willing to join as soon as Midnight mentioned the Black Horror. He knew he was a born killer, and felt his fur tingle in anticipation at wanting to see the black tom in action. Hollow was more than skeptical about the idea of attacking the Clans, and had refused to change her name, which was something that convinced Midnight that she was not ever going to be his favorite cat. He had leaned in to her, and in a hushed voice that sent chills down his own spine, said, "_One wrong move, kitty, and you will be swimming in your own blood._" She had clearly taken the threat seriously, for she had refused to come out of her den for three whole days.

Nightmare was battling two cats at once, Wolf and Jaws, a couple of experienced recruits. By the ferocity of the black tom, he knew that he would kill several Clan cats during the final battle.

The final battle. Midnight dug his claws into the ground. They would have to be beyond any kind of strength or power that even any dog has seen. That is why, they had his cats practicing each day, and why he assigned new moves and new cats to each warrior, when he could. And with the size of the Horror, it was a guaranteed win, and the last thing he wanted happening was the Clans finding out about their plans.

He still had yet to tell Nightmare and Hollow about the truth behind the doom of the Clans. He had them convinced that the Clans had stolen prey and territory, and the battle was to win it back. Before long, they would realize that this was no petty scheme that a kit could lead, and if anyone, it would be Hollow to question him.

A reddish tabby tom padded by close to his den, a nick on his ear and a gash on his shoulder.

"Crimson," Midnight called. "Who gave that to you?"

The tom looked ashamed and opened his mouth to speak.

"You know what, doesn't matter, just fight _harder _next time, and bring Nightmare and Hollow right now!"

Crimson nodded vigorously and scrambled off in the direction of the training field.

Midnight sat back. The key was to show them that he was not afraid of scarring their honor or ticking them off. He couldn't simply tell them that he was their leader, he had to show them he was more than worthy of it. He was the superior, and he wasn't going tip walk on egg shells to let them know that.

As he watched Crimson walk back up the hill with two black cats behind him, Midnight recalled the last interview he had done. It was with Thorn, a former cat of ThunderClan or somewhere like that. From that interview he had taken that loyalty was certain with the tabby, for he had willingly shared with him as many secrets of their code and weaknesses with Midnight, though he did not feel it was quite enough. But unlike those soft warriors, Midnight did not determine loyalty by the mere will to protect, but the craving to feel the blood of all enemies that he approved. Perhaps not the best system, but certainly the most powerful.

Nightmare and Hollow padded into Midnight's den. The tom had his head held high and a respectful look on his face, but also one of independence and caution. His sister was staring at the floor, a scowl painting her expression of uneasiness and fear. The look pleased Midnight.

"Welcome," Midnight greeted, though his voice was icy. "I have a few questions for you, and then you can go back to your duties."

"Ask away," Nightmare replied confidently.

"What was of your pasts?" Midnight questioned. "Tell me how you managed to get to this part of the forest."

"We were born into housefolk," said Nightmare. "We both didn't feel too comfortable, so as kits we left and went to live in a barn where it was easy to catch prey like mice. Once we had warmed up to forest-life a little bit more we traveled around the areas of the lake. We never really stayed at any place to long or called anywhere home."

_Just like me, _Midnight thought in his head, but dismissed the thought right away. The last ing he wanted to do was think about his past. "What made you find delight in feeling an enemy's flesh rip under your claws?"

Hollow flinched at the question, but still didn't look up.

"There's no way to describe it. I just enjoy fighting; it's who I am," said Nightmare.

"I don't know if I could accept that," hissed Midnight. "How would you feel if I told you to kill Crimson right there, just because."

Nightmare gulped, "That's different than being just a fierce cat."

"You're right, it is," Midnight snarled. "It's being a strong, fearless, honorable warrior! If I had learned anything from my moons of training, its that respect is no soft subject. If you want to be part of this Horror than you will have to learn that as well."

"Yes, sir," Nightmare meowed.

"' Just a fierce cat' is not a cat with looking up to, to be afraid of. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir,"

Midnight looked to Hollow, who was looking intently at her fidgeting paws. "And...You?" he said.

"Well..." she mewed. "I-I don't know if...yes sir."

Midnight snorted. "You seem unsure."

"No, sir. I know what I am saying. I understand perfectly."

"Very well, then. Now I must tell you of our goal."

"Your goal?" Nightmare echoed.

"Yes," Midnight hissed venomously, "You know that we are planning on attacking the Clans, like I had first mentioned when you had arrived."

"I do. We do."

"Retrieving the prey and territory was a lie. Do sit back and allow me to explain. I hope my reasons will bring you great rapture. Several moons ago, there was a warrior of the Clans called Blackstorm. He had betrayed his leader and his fellow warriors because of the pain they caused him."

"What kind of pain?" Nightmare asked.

Midnight was not pleased with the interruption. He clawed at the stone floor was a soft screech. "They had lied to him. His Clan had told him that they were learning to fight in reasons to protect and serve the Clan. Many times they faced battle and enemies, and each time showing mercy to those opponents. Do you see why that is wrong?"

Nightmare shook his head. Hollow stood frozen.

"Because, those enemies were always back for more blood of the Clan, whether for the same reason or another. I cannot understand why you do not see that as pathetic. There were many unnecessary wounds and deaths because of the mercy given. The Clan were acting like cowards and cowards are not good cats to live with. So he decided to show him what their enemies will begin to do if they did not pick up their game. He acted like their enemy you see, and betrayed them. They excited him and caused him more agony on his part so he formed his own rebel group with some cats of the Clans themselves."

"That seems wrong, Midnight...I mean sir," Hollow whispered.

"Perhaps, but times have changed. Now unless you want an ear missing, I suggest you stop with the interruptions," Midnight growled.

Hollow winced, as if imagining the pain.

"He formed this here Horror. He got many cats to join including myself. Because of that exile and mistreatment, he decided to attack his Clan."

"He did hurt them and betray them though, so that attack wasn't right."

Midnight cuffed Nightmare over the ear, and with a yowl of anguish, the black tom shrank back.

"Blackstorm was killed, just because he was being a brave cat to go up against his own Clan. He chose me as his successor and his dying wish was to get revenge on those Clans. All four of them. And the cats here are agreeing with this idea because he gave the lives worth remembering. He showed them who they were because they were lost. So my last question for you, will you join our Horror?"

"No," Nightmare spat. "It is wrong and vile."

"Bad choice," Midnight said, ghastly pleasure tainting his words. "You know, you should be more careful who to trust. This isn't a teaching lesson on how to become a better fighter. This is your worst nightmare."

He crouched.

"You are going to kill us?" Hollow asked, backing up. Terror shone dreadfully in her deep eyes.

"You never said anything to offend our leader," Midnight replied, claws clicking against stone as the unsheathed onto the ground. "Your brother should be more careful on he's talking to. But I guess it will be to late."

He flung himself at Nightmare, shrieking a haunting melody. His claws sank into shoulders as he slammed the black tom against the rock. A horrified scream tore from Hollow's lips but she didn't fight.

Nightmare hissed and then spat into Midnight's face. Midnight pulled back his head. His lips trembled with a snarl.

"It's a cruel world, Nightmare. You should have figured that out before deciding to talk with me."

The recruit struggled underneath Midnight for only seconds before he sliced his throat open. He emitted a haunting silent yowl as blood poured from his neck and stained the rock below him. Midnight dropped him with a splash and watched with a smile on his lips as he twitched and thrashed on the stone, scarlet soaking his fur. Finally, Nightmare fell completely motionless, his legs stretched out limply, his eyes wide and clouded with death, and his mouth frozen open, in an eternal scream that would never be heard.

Midnight turned to Hollow, the grin still fastened on his lips. She was still yelling for help, pressed up into the corner of the cave.

"No one will come to you, kitty," he snarled. "Now would you like to face the same fate?"

She stopped shouting and shook her head. "I would like_ you _to face the same fate!" she yowled. It was the first time Midnight had heard her soft voice so delightfully bitter and cold.

"Yes, use that anger and use like it's your destiny. Join us."

Hollow stared at Midnight for minutes, deeply breathing, as if deciding whether or not to agree or pin him to the ground. After that long time, she said. "What choice do I have?"

"Great," growled Midnight playfully. "I could definitely use another spy anyway. Welcome to the Black Horror, Hollow."

**I just love death scenes. Do you? I know in some parts of the chapter it was sloppy, but please tell me what you think in review. Love you guys! **

**~Destiny**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Shaded Fate! For those who accidentally pressed the wrong key, it is the last story of a totally awesome trilogy that you should read unless Warriors makes no sense to you, and/or reading a book about cats makes you think that your friends will see you as insane, because you have obviously heard of the best series ever to be written. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Sunmask lashed out her paw, claws extending as they ripped through the air. With a soft squeak, barely audible, the mouse fell limp. Sunmask scooped up the prey and turned around padding through the trees.

Leaves rustled beneath her paws as Sunmask walked upon them, listening carefully to the sound of their crunching. That along with the scent of the freshly killed mouse hanging from her jaws made her feel that everything was normal. The problem with that, was she could never convince herself for long enough without memories of reality attacking her mind. There was always an inside voice somewhere in her head, hiding out and waiting for a good thought to come over her, so it could pin it down and chase it out. Sunmask grimaced as Radinatmask's warnings replayed in her head for the hundredth time, and flashes of the most recent Clan battle flickered in and out of her vision, tainting the beauty of the forest with a blood-stained camp and angry shrieks.

Sunmask emerged from the dense pine into a clearing, where buried under the roots of a surrounding tree was a small frog, which she had caught earlier. It was close to sunhigh and her pelt began feeling hot. Once Pouncefoot returned from hunting himself, they would go back to camp.

Almost immediately after her thoughts, the brown and white tabby came bounding in from the opposite side of the field, a squirrel dangling limp from his teeth. He acknowledged Sunmask with a nod and dug up the two lizards he had already caught and taking the tails in his mouth. She sighed in faint sorrow, remembrance of the talk with the Clan washing up over her, so clear due to the fact it had happened the night earlier.

Pouncefoot began walking in the direction of the ShadowClan camp. Sunmask took her prey and scampered off after him, wanting to catch up. It didn't take her long before she was padding shoulder to shoulder beside her father, in an eerie silence that left her wanting to stay behind. But she didn't slow down or stop. Over her prey, Sunmask spoke.

"I don't like this."

Pouncefoot didn't seem to hear her for a few seconds; he kept his head forward, and his expression blank. After those seconds, though, his head sharply turned to her, like he had just comprehended everything she had said. "What don't you like?"

Sunmask was surprised at the interest in his voice. With a noticeable growl, she replied, "You."

Abruptly, Pouncefoot halted, dropping the prey onto the grass. He gazed at Sunmask with wide, questioning eyes.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"Like a half blind squirrel on a Thunderpath! You are never here...mentally! Everyone thinks you are insane!"

"Insane?"

"You have grown so distant from the Clan lately, that we are all forgetting that you are even part of the Clan! Haven't you noticed the Curvefang is starting to take up the deputy duties?" Sunmask asked, glaring at her father. "It's like you have nothing in this Clan, so you don't have to be here. Don't you want to quit moping around and actually be who you used to be?"

"Daughter," Pouncefoot said, "You know times are tough for me, since...you know. I am still grieving."

"I know that!" spat Sunmask. "What I want to know is...what do you want?"

There was no response.

"Last night, while you and Smokestar were out hunting, everyone sat by the oak and talked about several things. First we discussed the other Clans, then Rainfur and Scarletfur got us into a few comments about Smokestar, and then we talked about you. Rainfur was about to say something disrespectful, being that mangy elder he is, and I stopped him. I told him to say something nice about you instead of insulting you like we had done everything else." Sunmask paused, looking at Pouncefoot a serious green gaze. "And he said there was nothing good to you."

Pouncefoot flinched. A strange sound that sounded like a half growl, half moan rumbled from his throat.

"And then while you are spaced off, thinking about who knows what, I start to wonder, if you know more than the rest of us do. Like there are things that we are too blind to see, but you have superior knowledge to," Sunmask said. "Like...there is one cat I cannot get out of my head-" _Make that two, "- _and I feel like you know everything about him. The last battle, he has here, and when you spoke his name, you seemed to know it better than anyone would ever."

"I know who you speak of, Sunmask, and that will come for a later time."

"Fine," she hissed sourly. "Just tell me what you want. Tell me what is holding you back from the rest of us like a mute prisoner."

"I want what I can never have," snarled Pouncefoot. "You never should have asked."

"Well it's too late now, and _for once_ I'd like an answer."

Pouncefoot was silent and just glowered at Sunmask like she had told him to eat crow food. She didn't back down or look away. She had waited too long for the answers she never recieved, and she would wait all day and moon for him to reply to her.

"Please," she whispered, voice hushed and softer than before. "I want something in my life to be normal."

Finally, Pouncefoot opened his mouth. His hard gaze grew warm, but his words were wavering and dejected. "I just want her to come to me, so I can tell her how much I miss her, and I will wait until I die if I have to before I change back to the cat I used to be."

_Radiantmask..._ Sunmask remembered the first time she came to ShadowClan. In her dream, her mother was in terrible shape, and was getting weaker. She could not even imagine the pain that Pouncefoot would feel if he found out what was happening.

"I understand why she came to you," Pouncefoot went on. "But I just would give _anything_ to hear her soft voice again. Just a few encouraging words in my ear would be enough to help my agony and grief."

"Father..."

"No," Pouncefoot snapped, "No more questions. I think that it ius about time that I share one more thing. But, you must_ promise _on StarClan that you will only keep this between us."

"I do." _I have kept enough secrets already. What will one more do?_

"Shadeglare-"

"That fox-heart from WindClan!" Sunmask shouted. "I want nothing to do with him."

"Too bad," growled Pouncefoot, clearly annoyed by the interruption. "When Radiantmask and I were giving up our kits, only one of them went to the Twolegs. The other went to WindClan for safety. His name was Seedkit, after Seedstar, who was leader before Smokestar. Apparently, WindClan renamed him Shadekit."

Sunmask's eyes stretched wide with horror when she realized what her father had just said. "But he keeps trying to kill me!"

"He doesn't know who you are anymore than he knows me or anyone else in the Clan. But I knew who he was the same way I knew you. Do you think I am happy about this? That cat loathes us and our Clan, and now there is no way I can ever get him back." Pouncefoot paused. "Just like I want Radiantmask to never have died, and how much I want her here with me, I have no power to do it." He scooped up his prey and started padding away. "No more talking! Let's get back to camp before they send a search party out to look for us."

Sunmask watched as he disappeared into the pine, tail lashing behind him.

**Well a lot was revealed in that chapter! Ha! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Destiny here again giving you the next chapter of Shaded Fate. I feel like I am moving either too fast or too slow but with each chapter it just doesn't seem right. I think I am just really excited to get to the exhilarating parts with more growth on the story instead of just having Sunmask linger around with the same thoughts all of the time. Forgive me if this isn't starting out the way you want it. **

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Warriors.**

Sunmask ate in the corner of the camp, trying to shut out the voices of her Clanmates mingling around her. She didn't want to be part of it anymore. She could try her hardest to keep her thoughts concealed, but now it wouldn't matter. So much came crashing down on her, and she knew greatly that their was more to come. The fear that she had was if she could hold on much longer before she could take it no more.

The tension, the secrets, the truth, all of which she had to ignore and just keep on padding forward on the path of her destiny.

_But who's to say I'll make it? My destiny is held in my fate, and my fate cannot be foreseen. I am walking through thick fog on my path, fog that even the strongest breezes cannot blow away._ That is the way she saw it.

Sunmask took another bite from her mouse, chewing it quickly. Her head swept from side to side as she searched to see if any cats were paying attention to her. Smokestar sat upon the Speaking Brach, the leaves shadowing his pelt to darkness and his gray eyes the only noticeable thing of him. Cloudwind was sharing tongues with Curvefang, Scarletfur was having a conversation with Rainfur, who seemed to enjoy her company. Furledwhisker and Mouseflight were sharing a mouse together and Sunmask almost gagged at the moony look she was giving him. Tigerpelt was grooming his pelt alone by the warrior den, and Stormwhisker was poking around the fresh-kill pile, grumbling something about juniper berries. Pouncefoot was of course sitting away from everybody else with that unfocused gaze in his amber eyes and his tail flicking about. The last cat she had yet to notice, had already noticed her.

Soottail was looking at Sunmask curiously. She snapped her head back to her meal, but still felt the gray and black tom's eyes on her. Her ears angled in his direction, and to her disappointment she heard the steps of his large paws. She said nothing as she sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, though it was obvious she wasn't. "Since this morning, you have been quite aloof and distant from our Clanmates. You are starting to act like Pouncefoot."

"We have our reasons for it," Sunmask said glumly.

"Do you mind sharing?"

"Kind of. It's personnel. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh Sunmask," Soottail responded, lowering his head to look into their eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Not everything," retorted Sunmask. "You would never believe me. No one would."

"I'd believe you if you told me you were a badger," Soottail promised, his voice softening. "I will always believe you."

"I think I would rather keep this to myself. It is not that I don't trust you, I do. I just feel like this something I would not want to share. And I know you can respect that."

"Alright," Soottail meowed. "But if ever you would like to talk about it, you'll know where to find me."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better," whispered Sunmask quietly. She nudged the remains of the prey over to to the warrior. "Could you finish this for me? I am not hungry."

Soottail laughed. "Sure, Sunmask. Anything for you."

She sighed, looking out to the camp entrance. Her thoughts began to drift back to her mind. She stood, capturing Soottail's attention from the meal. "Where you going?"

"Out," Sunmask answered, rolling her tense shoulders, "To the territory."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Soottail asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I would rather go on my own. A place I want to clear my mind. It's the tall hill towards the back of the territory."

"Oh," Soottail mewed, "Well, good luck, I suppose."

"Thank you."

Sunmask nodded at him and began padding off, once again feeling his blue gaze boring into the back of her head. _What does he want with me? _she wondered. _Can't he see that I just want a little time to myself?_ She almost looked back to glare at him, but just kept her head forward as she walked swiftly out of camp.

As greenleaf came closer, the air grew hotter, and even the dark shade of the pine trees draping over each tail length of ground was not enough to keep Sunmask cool. She shook her pelt out and continued on through the territory winding her way to the end of it. Before long, the tops of the hill came to view, bare from the dense forest that so heavily surrounded it.

As she got closer, a familiar scent thickened, as well as the sound of rustling leaves. Sunmask saw a familiar gray pelt. "Stormwhisker," she called.

The medicine cat looked at her, and once he saw who she was, he dipped his head. "Sunmask."

"I thought you were back at the camp. I saw you at the fresh-kill pile."

"I needed juniper berries, so I came looking for them," the gray cat said. "I think they grow on this bush. But I'm not entirely...I think these are them."

He began to pick them from the bush. As Sunmask got closer, she got a better look at the berries. Her heart stopped for a second. "Stormwhisker stop!"

He looked at her quizzically.

"Those are yew berries!"

"What berries?"

"They are not juniper berries. How could you not recognize them! Yew berries are deathly poisonous. Didn't Cloudwind teach you anything about them?"

"She never taught me about these yew berries. She told me about..." his voice faltered, and his lips curled back, revealing his teeth. He shoved his face into Sunmask's. "How did you know about death berries?"

"I just recognized them from back when I was a kittypet," Sunmask growled. "There's no need to be hostile. I probably just saved an innocent life from being poisoned."

"Just let me do my job," Stormwhisker hissed, looking away. He rolled the berries under the bush and wiped his paws on the dirt.

"A thank you would be nice," Sunmask muttered.

Stormwhisker didn't seem to have heard her. Rather he just shouldered past her, and in the direction of the camp.

"What is wrong with him?" Sunmask whispered to herself. "My Clanmates get stranger and stranger each day."

She watched the medicine cat vanish into the trees. With her thoughts continuing to run wildly in her head, she began walking up the hill.

**Boring chapter, I know. Please just review though *makes little kitten eyes***


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them considering my lack of confidense in this story. This one will hopefully be a little more interesting. And if not, then I don't know where I'm going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

Becuase of the shelter of the thick pine down into the deep forest, Sunmask had not known of the wind the day carried along with it. Up on the hill, her fur whipped across her body, but the sun still emitted tireing heat.

But now she was heading back to camp. Part of her didn't want to leave the hill. There, she could shout out her thoughts that have been weighing her down and watch in sharp satisfaction as birds flew from the treetops and flew away in the clouds. She could speak anything there, without ever having to worry about who was listening. It was where she could say the things that she could not to anyone, even those she trusted. Things had changed enough for her already, for the better and for the worse, and if she were to share her feelings with another cat, it would be unknown whether or not things would be okay again, or a complete disaster.

_Nothing will ever be the same..._

Ever.

It was sad to think that all that she had gone through to make it to the Clan and discover her true life was really just a twisting path with no ending. And with each paw step she took, something new was to come out and pin her down. The most recent thing of course, was the sick truth that Shadeglare of WindClan was her brother. And of all cats, the cat she most loathed, and clearly hated her right back.

She pondered heavily during her time on the hill if he had the right to know. For all she was aware of, his whole life could have been a lie. He was probably convinced that he was WindClan by blood, that his foster mother had actually kitted him and the cats he trained beside were really his siblings. The other possibility was that he knew he was born rogue, but thought about everyday what was of his past. And if he found out the truth, it was not to be known what his reaction would be to it all. He could be curious and accepting of what he learned or his whole world could come crashing down upon him, burying him in the truth he never should have known.

Sunmask came to the conclusion that it perhaps Shadeglare did deserve to be told of his past. Just like she was, he was only a cat trying to understand what was happening around him. He was ambitious to fulfill his goals and the missions he has set out for himself.

He was a warrior.

She was a warrior.

And no matter where one came from, they will always _be _warriors.

Sunmask admired the soft orange glow that filtered through the needles of the trees, dappling the ground with its glow. The sunset must be gorgeous on the lake, as the sun reflected its colorful patterns onto the water where it dipped below the clear surface and shone brightly through the waters. She could imagine its beauty rippling across the lake to be shared with all four Clans as one day drew to a close and another was to be opened up in front of them in just a few short hours of darkness.

Sunmask gazed up at the mostly blocked sky and stopped walking. _Mother, what was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen? _she asked within her mind, as she stared wonderingly up at the forming stars.

In quiet she waited, for any kind of answer, a breeze, a rustling leaf, something that would whisper the answer.

And then it came just quieter than a whisper, ringing delicately in Sunmask's ear. If she did not listen, it would be lost in the wind, so she did and she listened intently. _My sweet Blazing Sun, the most beautiful thing anyone will ever see will be hope._

Sunmask almost did not notice the shaking weakness in her mother's voice, she was so touched by the words that Radiantmask spoke, and the fact that she would speak at all meant more than the world to her. _You still listen?_

_Always. Everyone needs a little voice to guide their steps towards their shaded fate, a destiny not to be known. _

Sunmask was about to reply but behind her, a twig snapped, slicing through the fragile connection that bound together her and Radiantmask. Just as her mother's presence began to slip away, Radiantmask whispered, _I sense a heart beat of yours flowing through a river._

And she was gone.

Sunmask whipped around. Standing frozen behind her was a gray tabby tom, his blue eyes wide with a mix of fear and antisipation.

"You."

"Me."

Sunmask bristled. "What are you doing here? This is ShadowClan territory."

"Wow," Volepaw rumbled, "This is the reaction I get. Have you forgotten Sunmask, that I saved your life from my own Clanmate?"

"Well _you_ seem that you haven't forgotten my name," Sunmask growled. "I shall not forget, _Volepaw_, but if you saved my life or not this is still ShadowClan territory. You don't belong here."

"What do you think I am doing here?" asked Volepaw, edge in his voice, but also a hint of desperation. "Hunting frogs? I have come to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Sunmask said impatiently. _As if we aren't in enough danger already. _

"Ivystar's next attack," Volepaw replied. "At half moon, she will invade your camp with her Clan cats, then Ravenheart will lead his, and lastly Cherrystar. You must be prepared for it. I have heard they are planning on taking _another _life from Smokestar, and possibly one from your deputy."

_Pouncefoot.._. "How can I trust you? What if you are just saying this to trick me and my Clan. What if it was all a set up?" Sunmask leaped forward, startling Volepaw back. "Whitewhisker was never really planning to kill me. Maybe they wanted you to save me so you could gain my trust and lead my Clan to its doom. I bet Volepaw isn't even your real name, I bet you received your warrior name! What is it, Volefang? Voleleap?"

"Volepaw," he said. "My name is Volepaw. And you can trust me. I am trying to protect you."

"Why? How could I ever know you are telling the truth?"

"I don't know!" shouted Volepaw. "I didn't think it would be this hard to convince you. What if I swore on StarClan that I am telling the truth, would you believe me then?"

"No," Sunmask hissed. "You are all just a bunch of code-breakers. You have for too long shown us no mercy with your battles and rages, taking the lives of our leader. It is only appropriate that I expect your promises to be lies."

"I don't blame you for thinking so," said Volepaw sorrowfully, "but you have to trust me. Just because we follow our leaders' orders doesn't make us as cold-blooded as you are convinced we are."

"No, but I will not know who is and who is not until there is proof."

"What if I swear on my life?" asked Volepaw. "If I am lying, you can kill me."

Sunmask pricked her ears at the remark. He would sacrifice himself just for her belief in him? She didn't lay her flat just yet though. "You could fight back, and maybe you will end up killing _me _instead, just in your own sick game."

"I am only an apprentice, you are a warrior."

"True, but you would be too if you hadn't hurt Whitewhisker. You are my size, and you have proven yourself agile and quick in that battle at the border with your patrol. Infact, you are just as experienced as me, if not more."

"What will it take?" Volepaw hissed, his claws gouging the dirt.

"There is one thing," Sunmask growled, "that will get me to listen to you, but by swearing by it, you are walking on dangerous ground. This will decide life or death for you, Volepaw of RiverClan, because if you are lying to me, you will not leave the battle alive."

The gray tabby did not seem intimidated by Sunmask's threat. He nodded, his claws sheathing, and he stood completely still.

"Do you solemnly promise on the life of Radianmask, The Light That Shone in Black Hearts, that what you are speaking is true?"

Volepaw narrowed his eyes at the question, and Sunmask saw confusion flicker in his gaze, but also determination of an objective, that she could not distribute between haunting or heavenly. The thought sent a chill down her spine as she waited in silence for him to reply.

"I do."

The firmness in his words sparked in Sunmask's ears and warmed her suspicious feeling. Despite it, she nodded briskly and said, "Just be aware that if you make a wrong turn with this, it could mean a deep anguish you will have to carry with you for the rest of your life. Perhaps you don't understand the thin ice you are walking on, but that doesn't mean it won't break."

"Even if you don't trust me, Sunmask, I will always trust you," Volepaw said with vehemence.

She nodded. "Now get back to your own territory, before I chase you there."

"Wait!" Volepaw yowled. He padded up to her, and in a hushed voice he spoke. "You need to know about what Ivystar is planning to do in the battle. Towards dawn she will attack. But I have an idea on how you can fool her."

"You do?"

"Yes," he replied. "Don't let anyone keep watch that night. When Ivystar arrives she will be confused, and just march into the camp directly. At her yowl, no warrior of yours will move to jump into battle. This will stir more confusion and when she and her cats are trying to figure out what is going on, that's when you and your Clan drop in from above."

"What about our scents?"

"There should be enough in the camp to keep you all covered. There are trees overhanging the camp, right?"

"Yes, and I guess the pine needles will shield us from the view of other cats."

Volepaw nodded. "That's good. Good luck, Sunmask. I will try and find a way to get out of it all. I wouldn't want to hurt you or any of your Clan."

Sunmask blinked at him. "Why Volepaw?" she asked. "Why your loyalty to your Clan, for mine?"

Volepaw shrugged. "Because you're different." He lashed his tail around as he started padding away from her. "Oh, and one more thing," he called out. "Meet me at the night after the battle."

Sunmask didn't need to ask why. She already knew.

**Awww, that chapter was sweet, and pretty juicy. We got to see more of Volepaw! Yay! Tell me what you think, and tell me your favorite character too! I will give you a plushie of them next chapter. Thanks!**

**~Destiny**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my friends! I know I don't say this enough, so thank you so much for all of the reviews! I know I am not good at thanking you, but I really want you to the know that I love everything you have done for me. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors **

As she padded back to camp, Sunmask thought of what to say to her Clan when she told them about the attack. It was pretty easy to, and as she slipped through the bramble entrance, she yowled for her Clan to hear.

Smokestar was the first to emerge from his den. His expression was unreadable, like whatever it was Sunmask had to share couldn't be too serious, but yet he could put up with her speaking of it. The warriors came out of their den and gazed at her with heavily blinking eyes, waiting for her to tell them of her dilemma. Pouncefoot arose slowly. "What's wrong, Sunmask?"

"I-I know when the other Clans are a-attacking-ing." She tried to sound afraid. If they knew that she had found this out from a RiverClan cat they would shun her.

"Yeah right," muttered Furledwhisker. "I am sure you just asked ThunderClan or RiverClan to tell you their plans and they spilled intentionally."

Sunmask glared at him. Smokestar nodded and flexed his claws. "Go on."

"I was walking near the border on the way back from my walk," Sunmask began explaining, "And I started to hear voices through the trees. RiverClan was discussing the battle. Their deputy said, 'Ivystar wants us ready in a few minutes after she takes her patrol in, after that Cherrystar will lead hers.' Well it was something like that. They are invading at half moon...and want to take another life from you, Smokestar!"

Smokestar appeared tense, but not surprised. He padded quickly to her. "Were you seen?"

"I believe they suspected something was there, but I got away before they could come looking for me," Sunmask told him. "What do we do?"

"We should leave the camp that night, so we won't be there when the come," Scarletfur suggested.

"Are you stupid?" Furledwhisker hissed, arching his back. "We have to fight back! If we just avoid them we are no better than cowards!"

"Silence, there is no need to be hostile," Curvefang scolded. "But he has a point."

"I have an idea," meowed Sunmask. "At the time of the battle, we could climb to the branches of the trees," she flicked her tail up at the leafy sky. "And when they come, we jump down and attack. We will have the element of surprise."

"Yeah, for about ten seconds, then the other Clans come in and overpower us."

"So optimistic, Furledwhisker," Tigerleap muttered under his breath. He gave Sunmask a warm smile. "I like it."

Smokestar nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Sunmask went on explaining in detail for a while longer before Smokestar called for the Clan to get some rest. They dispersed into their dens.

Soottail was the last one out with Sunmask, and he was staring at with with suspicion in his gaze.

* * *

_The dream was dark and misty, tainted with a distinct and unpleasant scent. Sunmask knew in seconds what was happening, but it felt like hours before it actually took place._

_An outline appeared in front of her, dimly shining as it did. They small light vanished, leaving a solid figure to stand in its place. Sunmask nodded coldly at the oh, to familiar form, and waited in eerie quiet for it to speak._

_The figure grinned at her greeting, showing its pointed teeth. Yellow eyes blinked open, allowing more darkness within the night. "Blazing Sun."_

_"Blackstorm. What have you come to mock me about tonight?"_

_"That's one thing I like about you, kitty. You appear soft and ignorant on the outside. So harmless and trusting...and then you speak. Instead of putting the venom in your words, try using your teeth and claws for a change."_

_"Very funny. Now hurry up and pain me so I can go home."_

_"Eager, huh?"_

_"Eager to get away from you."_

_"I am not surprised." Blackstorm circled her. "I never am. My past was just a big lie. Nothing gets past me. I appeared so noble and loyal, and then I showed my worthless Clan what a real warrior was like. I left them speechless when I walked out on them."_

_"You were exiled."_

_"I walked out!"_

_Sunmask smiled. She was getting better at this. For once she got Blackstorm irritated with her, but she wouldn't know if it was a good idea until he reacted._

_Blackstorm stopped walking. His grin fell. "Clever, kit. Do you _want _to feel my claws? Because I would be happy to show them to you, just ask."_

_"Now that I think about it, what's the point? All I am doing is getting my throat ripped open just to go through it all again in e next few moons."_

_"Don't forget that. You don't always get what you want." Blackstorm paused. "Sunmask. It's the first time we communicated since you got your warrior name, and I have to say, it suits you pretty well. It's after your mother, right?"_

_"Yes," replied Sunmask. "Go ahead and insult us. Words won't hurt us."_

_"No," agreed Blackstorm. Through the shadows, Sunmask could see him flexing his demon-like claws. "And they never will. These are just warnings. Don't think that your mother will be the only one telling you of danger. All you have to do to know that it's coming is to look at me. I'll show you danger."_

_"So modest."_

_"So sarcastic," growled Blackstorm. "What's your goal, Sunmask? To just kill me and Midnight, and then everything will be okay?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Because, kit, _nothing _will ever be okay again. As long as the nights are dark, and your nightmares are scary, there will always be some sort of downside to things. I can assure you that? I know what you are thinking. You wish for everything to go back to normal. You wish you never joined ShadowClan, or went outside looking for your Twoleg that greenleaf afternoon. Because if you didn't, there would have been nothing to worry about, right?"_

_"You're wrong, Blackstorm. I don't want to be a kittypet, I don't want things to be normal. I want you gone, and the Black Horror a faded memory to the Clan's elders. Don't act like life is the problem. You are the wall that gets in life's way."_

_Blackstorm blinked. "Say what you want. One of us is right, but either way, the Black Horror will attack, and they will win. They have enough cats to overtake all four Clans. And I don't think that any of them will jump at the chance to help you out." He stopped, and his smile returned. "Well maybe one. You better watch out for him, Sunmask, or he's just going to make life a whole lot harder for you."_

_"What about the other warnings?" asked Sunmask. "'I see a heart beat of yours flowing down a river,' and 'I see a glare of shaded darkness staring at you and into the shadows.'"_

_"Are you really that frog-brained? Everything is so obvious!" Blackstorm exclaimed. He threw his head back and laughed, an icy, bitter sound. "All I have to say to you about that is to be careful, because it is all taking place soon. Nothing will be the way you want it. No matter how much you beg for it to change."_

_"I have figured that out already," Sunmask spat, unsheathing her claws. "What I want to know is why."_

_"When you are destined to do great things," Blackstorm said, bunching his muscles. "That doesn't mean great things will come to you. It's the sad truth." He shook his head. _

_Sunmask growled._

_Blackstorm smirked at her, and leaped. There was no time to move before his claws sank into her skin and the taste of blood was hot on her tongue. _

**Alrighty! That does it for chapter 10. I have to tell you guys, I am just not feeling this story. But it would be cruel to abandon RADIANCE on its last book. Please review.**

**~Destiny**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews my lovelies! (That's just what I'm gonna call you now) Here is the next chapter of Shaded Fate! Please review!**

"Ivystar, Longnose and Greenpaw are ready now."

"Thank you Rustyfur. Let's get going."

The ginger head slipped out of the den. Ivystar rose to her paws from where she lay on her nest, and followed her deputy to the clearing, where her Clan was gathered, waiting to leave for the battle.

"WindClan, let's go. ThunderClan will meet us at the border, and RiverClan will be there in the territory." She lead the Clan out of the camp and out towards the hills.

"So, Fishstar won't be there?" asked an apprentice, Cloudpaw. "Why, is he too weak to fight?"

"Yes," Ivystar admitted, "But only because he is old and unfit for battle."

"When I am an elder, I'll still be fighting."

"I am sure you will be."

Ivystar listened to her Clan converse behind her. Trees began popping up on the moor, providing shadows to the darkness of night. They were close to ThunderClan territory, and it wouldn't be long before they were trekking through the pines of ShadowClan's land.

"Ivystar?" someone called from her left.

Ivystar looked to her side and saw the smirking face of Shadeglare. His green eyes glowed with hatred, but they held a far away look aimed far off into the forest. "Do you think I'll finally be able to kill Sunmask, or whatever her name is?"

"Shadeglare, I think that each time we attack, but you never succeed," growled Ivystar. "This has become your mission, during these battles, to kill a cat that isn't even worth it. What good would it do for the Clan anyway? The kittypet is what has weakened them on the first place."

"That is not true," snarled Shadeglare. "The kittypet is getting stronger, and as she does, the rest of the Clan is too...And I'll tell you _why _I want to kill her. She seems to see me as something other than her enemy, that somehow, we have a connection that she believes in. She is a cloud-brain at that! She irritates me! She-"

"Is that all?" Ivystar hissed. "Because the way I see it, annoyance isn't enough. And before you start asking about this whole battle plan, you should know we have good reasons."

Shadeglare was silent for a moment. "Sometimes I feel that there is something I should know that I don't. Something about myself that is locked away, and there is no way I can reach it."

Ivystar stiffened. Shadeglare was unaware that he was from the outside, that he was not Clanborn. He saw his foster siblings as the litter mates he never had, and she intended to keep it that way. If Shadeglare were to realize that his life was a lie, it would change so much. Ivystar was at the top, and she wanted to feel it by see it through every cat's eyes.

"What more could you ask for?" she said. "Your Clan is strong, and you are a good warrior. In all my moons of leadership, I have never seen a cat as dedicated and loyal as you are. You should be proud of that."

"I know," Shadeglare murmured, looking away, "But when I see cats talking about things that I don't know, it doesn't feel right. My life is worth living, but...I bet most cats would understand what I'm saying if I told them, there is going to be a mouse length that's missing."

"Those cats are older and wiser than you. You still have much to learn. Eventually you will see that everything is okay." _I hope so..._

"Can you promise me that?"

"Well-"

"WindClan!"

Ivystar turned her head away from the brown and white tom. Across the stream that bordered the territories, stood a cluster of ThunderClan cats, and at the front was a cream she-cat. "Sorry, Shadeglare, but I got to go talk with Cherrystar."

The warrior glared at her as she quickened her paw steps and leaped over the stream, to meet the other Clan. She dipped her head with Cherrystar and sent a silent prayer to StarClan, thanking them for the timing. She didn't want to break any promises.

The two Clans continued on through the forest, circling the lake, and their fur bristling in anticipation to feel the skin of a fox-hearted ShadowClan cat rip under their claws.

* * *

The bramble tunnel was visible through the trees as Ivystar and Cherrystar led their Clans through ShadowClan land. Soft chatter played through the wind, and Ivystar realized RiverClan was already there. She padded faster on the soft ground, until the dark silhouettes of the fish-eaters were plastered against the pines. A pair of eyes met Ivystar's and they dipped in greeting.

"Ravenheart, is your-"

"Eh," mused the black tom. "Ravenheart? I know not of that cat. My name is Ravenstar, leader of RiverClan."

"Fishstar's dead?" Cherrystar asked.

"I am afraid that he passed into StarClan three sunrises ago," Ravenstar said somberly. "But RiverClan is not a Clan to see this as our loss. A new beginning starts tonight, as I lead my Clan into battle!"

"Keep your voice down," Ivystar snapped.

Ravenstar blinked at her, then nodded.

"Shouldn't there be a night guard out here?" asked a RiverClan warrior, a silver and white one. Behind her a gray tabby coughed, and appeared alarmed. Ivystar narrowed her eyes at the tom.

"Who cares?" Cherrystar replied, stepping forward. "ShadowClan are mouse-brains, and besides, that makes it easier for us." She sniffed the bramble entrance. "Shall we?"

Ivystar lead her battle patrol forward. "Wait a few minutes before you come in," she reminded Ravenstar.

"I know the plan," he hissed.

"Good." Ivystar beckoned with her tail for the patrol to follow, and together they began slipping soundlessly through the tunnel, baring their teeth in ready snarls.

With a yowl, she broke through the thorns, and leaped into the clearing. Behind her, cats swarmed in, ready to sink their claws into ShadowClan warriors.

Nothing.

Something was wrong. No ShadowClan cat was coming out to parry their attacks. Besides the paw steps of the advancing patrol, silence rose up from the emptiness of the camp.

"Ivystar," said Hailpelt. "What's going on?"

"You think I know?" she growled, swinging her head from side to side, as she looked for any sign of movement. Her claws shredded the thin blades of grass under paws, as she began growing frustrated. "Rustyfur, Horsefoot, Yellowfeather, Longnose, check the dens, maybe we'll find them in there."

As her warriors started heading towards the dens, an ear-splitting shriek emitted from above. Ivystar barely had time to look up before a light gray she-cat fell on her, smashing her body into the ground.

She struggled to move as numbing pain flared through out her whole body, but most of it was in her chest and her face. The light gray ShadowClan cat, held her head against the ground so she couldn't cry for the help of Ravenstar and the others. She scraped her paws against the ground as she tried picking herself up, but with each mouse-length she moved, her attacker, would land blows across her shoulders and back. Ivystar had never been in more pain.

Muffled screams emitted from the mouths of the cats in her patrol. All were face down on the ground, thier attackers holding them the same way the light gray she-cat was holding Ivystar. She tried spitting out the dirt that filled her jaws but she only ended up breathing some of it in. She coughed, but nothing would help her agony.

Finally, the pressure released from her body and she lay trembling on the ground, hacking up dirt and blood. The light gray she-cat smiled and shredded her ears with long, pointed claws, and ran away, leaving Ivystar to wait for the terrible pain to pass.

It took minutes before Ivystar realized that the other two patrols had come to their rescue, and were now in a frenzy with the ShadowClan cats. She shakily rose to her paws, and wearily started making her way towards a ginger she-cat who was successfully fending off Hailpelt and a ThunderClan apprentice. She waited for the camp to stop spinning before crouching behind her, and readying her claws to slice at her legs.

She couldn't believe that ShadowClan had known of their attack that night, she thought she had ordered cats to only speak of it in the safety of camp. She didn't know how anyone could have possibly found out, but they were going to pay for the anguish they had caused her just minutes before.

Ivystar yowled and launched herself into the ginger cat, and they both tumbled to the floor in a cloud of dust. Ivystar clawed her across the foreleg and sank her teeth into her scruff. Hailpelt and the ThunderClan apprentice held the ginger she-cat down as Ivystar got up and raised her paw, about to slice down her nose.

An infuriated yowl sounded behind her just a heart beat before another ShadowClan cat crashed into her and pinned her to the ground beside the ginger she-cat. This next attacker was a tawny tom with a crooked tooth jutting from his upper lip.

"Frog-brain! Never think about hurting my Clanmate again!"

"Watch me," snarled Ivystar as she batted at his muzzle.

The tawny cat hissed in aggravation, and pulled away for a brief second before pouncing at her again and digging his claws into her flank. Ivystar shifted beneath him and his paws twisted, causing him to stumble away. With a growl, she leaped to her paws and swatted him to the ground.

"We will always outnumber you, and until you surrender your honor to us, we will continue to best you."

"We never did anything wrong, you frog-brain! These battles are just acts of pure cruelty!" the tawny tom accused, struggling to his paws. After dodging a poorly aimed strike, he lunged forward and sank his teeth into Ivystar's scruff, he shook her like a wolf would a pup, and tossed her several tail-lengths. Out of the corner of her flickering vision, she saw his shape run off into the fight.

Ivystar stood and shook out her pelt. _These stupid cats are more ignorant than I assumed. I thought that by this time they would have figured it out._

The battle went on the same way for many minutes. After the Clans had recovered from the shock of being fooled, the three attacking Clans seemed to have the upper paw.

"Ivystar!" a voice shouted from her right. She looked to face Ravenstar and Cherrystar as they rushed to speak with her. Once they were close enough, they spoke in hushed voices.

"Are we going along with the same plan?" Ravenstar asked. "To first take on of Smokestar's lives and then kill the deputy?"

Ivystar nodded. "Yes. We will continue like that for as long as we must. Until ShadowClan admits their mistakes, I will kill whoever."

"One of my apprentices is complaining that perhaps these battles 'are not fair'," said Ravenstar. "He said that we should just voice our feelings instead of settling them with blood shed."

"What?"

"I think we should have him kill the deputy, to see what it is like. We all know that we are doing the right thing. StarClan built the four Clans and expected them to see in equal eye. ShadowClan is holding themselves above us, and he needs to learn that we will not stand for it."

"I don't like the idea of sending an apprentice to kill an experienced deputy," Ivystar replied. "I want you to take care of that. The apprentice will just have to learn our reasons some other way."

Ravenstar nodded. "Very well."

"And who is taking care of Smokestar?" Cherrystar asked.

"I shall," Ivystar told her. "I think you can take your Clan back. We got the rest of this."

"Don't tell my Clan when to leave the battlefield," hissed Cherrystar. "We will stay."

"As you wish."

Ravenstar and Cherrystar flicked their tails and ran off back into the fight.

Ivystar watched them go. She couldn't help but grin.

**So that's a little bit a battle from Ivystar's point of view. She is pretty cruel isn't she? Well, until next chapter, this is Destiny telling you to review!** :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! Enjoy and review and thank you for the reviews on the last chapters and I love you! **

**Sorry if you are bummed that I never reply to your reviews. I still consider you my friends anyway!**

Whitewhisker dove at Sunmask, paws outstretched, aiming at her flank. She just barely dodged and felt his claws slice over her shoulder, forming another line of scars there.

"This time, I _will _kill you," he snarled, swerving around to face her after landing. His back arched as he hissed and spat at her.

You could say Sunmask was afraid, that she feared that his words will not go hollow. But yet, she was brave enough to hiss back and taunt him by lashing her tail playfully.

Whitewhisker's went wide with fury and he shot towards her. Within a heartbeat, he was battering here repeatedly with his thorn sharp claws. The blows stung with fire, and Sunmask yowled in agony as she was driven away from the RiverClan tom.

Despite the immense length Sunmask managed in her leap, it was not seconds later that she felt teeth grab her scruff. Her legs flailed until the struck something soft, and she was dropped. Sunmask turned to see Whitewhisker hunched over, a gash in his belly. It was shallow, so it wouldn't be long before, he would go after her again. Sunmask scrambled away before he could recover.

The battle began wonderfully. At Smokestar's signal the Clan had dropped from the overhanging trees onto the first wave of attacking cats. She managed to get a good hold on a large WindClan apprentice, though it cost her a sprained paw.

That wasn't her only injury. Her shoulders were marked with several cuts and a tear in her ear caused blood to trickle into her eyes and blear her vision. Her flank suffered a huge, but thankfully shallow wound as did her back, but none of it pained her enough to keep her from fighting.

She knew her Clan was beginning to hold back, and the other three were gaining the advantage of the win. Sunmask was trying as hard as she could to get cats to flee, and so far she had only success in a young apprentice and a warrior, who by the time she got to him, was already badly wounded.

Throughout the whole battle, she had looked for Volepaw, but had no luck in catching his eye. She wondered if the gray tabby had even come, but she knew she was wrong when she heard a voice shout out his name. Sunmask hated to admit it, but she was deeply worried about him. What if he held back to much and got hurt?

A yowl shook the camp followed by a few grief-stricken screams. Someone shouted, "Thrushcloud!"

Ivystar's voice rang out next. "Get her out of here!"

For a moment all there was was indistinct speaking. Then a she-cat's voice growled menacingly, "You will pay for this, Pouncefoot!"

_Father!_

Sunmask bounded through a crowd of fighting warriors to the place where the voices were coming from. She broke through to a empty space, where the only cats there were Ivystar, a few ThunderClan cats, Ravenstar and Pouncefoot. A white she-cat laid motionless on the ground, deep teeth marks in her neck. Blood caked the fur around the wound and pooled around her head. That must've been Thrushcloud. A black she-cat stood in front of Pouncefoot, he claws unsheated and her teeth bared. "You will die for killing my daughter, you nasty ShadowClan fox-heart!"

Pouncefoot's face bore no expression. No fear, no regret and no anger shone in his eyes. They held the same, blank look they always did, but his fur was on end, and his claws flexed into the dirt, scarring the ground.

"Pouncefoot!" Sunmask shouted.

Several cats turned to look at her, but most eyes remained on the black she-cat and Pouncefoot. The black she-cat readied her leg to swipe but before she could do anything, Cherrystar, ThunderClan's leader emerged from the surrounding cats. "No, Shadesky. This is not your job. Ravenstar will deal with the deputy. You come back to camp with me."

The black she-cat didn't show any sign that she had heard for many seconds, but then she nodded briskly and backed away from Pouncefoot, glaring at him with a haunting, cold gaze.

Ravenheart- or rather Raven_star- _appeared from the mass of warriors. His was grinning, showing his teeth. The scratches and wounds on his body made look like a ruthless killer. Only then did Pouncefoot show any sort of emotion. And it was not what Sunmask expected: fear that he was going to be killed. No it was not at all that, it was hatred, a deep, bitter rage that suddenly glinted darkly in his amber eyes. He got into position to spring, but didn't move. He was challenging Ravenstar to come after him.

The RiverClan leader looked surprised at Pouncefoot's fearlessness, but he kept advancing forward.

"No!" Sunmask yowled.

Ivystar looked at her. Her yellow ear flicked. "Shadeglare," she said, then turned her attention back to Ravenstar.

_Shadeglare..._

The brown and white tom with green eyes-the cat that looked so much like her- leaped forward. She squeaked in fear and scrambled away, trying to escape him.

_I don't know what to do! How should I handle this? _Sunmask hated the idea of hurting her brother now that she knew he was her brother, but what if tried to kill her?

He kept pace with her, following her all around camp. At last he yowled, in a voice like shards of ice. "Come fight me you coward!"

The words would have never hurt before. But now as she slowed to a stop, they pierced a thorn into Sunmask's heart. An overwhelming sense of anger rose up and set fire to her blood. She very slowly turned to face him, a WindClan warrior, that she would never see as her brother, not as long as he never saw her as his sister. "What did you call me?"

"A coward," growled Shadeglare. "A no-good cloud-brained coward. Now be a real warrior and fight me."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Sunmask was already whipping through the air towards him. With a shriek she clawed the air beside him as he side-stepped her attack.

"Clumsy," he said and pounced on her, claws sinking into her sides. Before she knew it, Sunmask was pinned to the ground, struggling to get back up. "Don't even try," Shadeglare growled. "You'll never best me."

Sunmask worked up enough saliva in her mouth and spat it into his face. Shadeglare hissed in disgust and pulled back some of his weight, which was enough for Sunmask to throw off of her. Shadeglare barely stumbled and lunged for her again, but his teeth missed her by a claw-length and he fell foward. Sunmask spun around and raked her claws down his back, drawing blood to stain her paws. Shadeglare flinched at the pain and twisted, but to his mistake because, Sunmask's claws instead opened deep wounds into his soft belly. He shrieked.

She tried not to think about anything except her anger for the warrior suffering under claws to fend off the constant reminders that echoed in her head. Reminders that told her that they should be together in the same Clan, that they should be supporting one another in times of pain and sorrow, but then a voice screamed in her mind.

_I see a glare of shaded darkness staring into the shadows...the darkness...the shadows..._

Sunmask yowled and sprang back wards, stopping the pain that she was causing Shadeglare. How could she had not seen it before?

A new voice struck her thoughts, _I knew who he was the same way I knew you. _

Sunmask closed her eyes and lowered her head in attempt to shut out the voices the echoed into the silence and whe she could finally open her eyes again, Shadeglare was standing. He was trembling from the pain on his back and stomach, but his eyes were cold and hard and filled with loathing.

"No," Sunmask whispered.

"What?"

"No!" She sheathed her claws and stepped towards him, but she did not get closer to intimidate him, rather she wanted to for once communicate. "I don't want this anymore."

"What do you mean, kittypet? You can't stand a good fight?"

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Sunmask asked gently. "You may see me as a kittypet, who has for too long been a thorn in your side, but that is not who I am. That's not who you are to me. Not anymore."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," snarled Shadeglare. "You think that just because you give up that we can me best friends?"

"No," Sunmask replied, looking off to the side. "You do not have to like me, but please do not hate me."

"This is exactly what I have been talking about!" yowled Shadeglare bristling and arching his back. "An imaginary connection! Stop knowing things that I don't! All you are is a stupid, worthless kittypet cloud-brain with a rock for a heart and no courage!"

Sunmask winced at the words and dodged a blow Shadeglare was aiming at her throat. "Enough of this nonsense, Shadeglare! You want to things? Well then I'll tell you everything! I open your shaded eyes so you can see into the shadows, because they are where you belong!"

"What?" Shadeglare asked, sounding completely confused.

"No more questions. We shall not sink deeper into the river. Now we shall swim." Sunmask took a deep breath. "Shadeglare of WindClan, your title is false. The moor is not your home. I am not a kittypet, nor am I your enemy. This Clan is not your greatest threat, it is your place." She paused to search for an emotion in his face, but she saw nothing. "I am Sunmask, warrior of ShadowClan.

"And I am your sister."

There was nothing but grave silence for many, many heartbeats. Shadeglare stared at her with a look of nothingness on his face. Then it vanished and was replaced with shock.

"Look at your pelt. Look at mine. Stare into my eyes, yours are green. Together we were abandoned for our own protection. You to WindClan, and I to the Twolegs. I have returned. But you are still missing."

Shadeglare just looked at her. There was not a trace of disbelief in his eyes. He believed her. He knew she was right, but now he had to face the fact that his life had been a lie.

"Our mother was Radiantmask, savior of her Clan, the light that shined through darkness, and now has died out. Our father is Pouncefoot, deputy of ShadowClan, knowledge holder of the blind truth, the cat who will never be again. I am Breezekit. You are Seedkit, but now we live as two opposites. Me the light, and you the darkness."

"Speak no more. I understand," Shadeglare's voice was strikingly pained. "For long I have tried to deny the strange vibes I get near this Clan and especially you. But...but this is not my home." He couldn't look into Sunmask's eyes. "I-I have to go."

Sunmask expected him to start padding away but instead he bolted from where he stood and vanished out of camp, his voice weighed down by a agonized wail.

**Oh. My. StarClan. Shadeglare knows the truth! What will happen now? Where is Volepaw? Is Pouncefoot still alive? What about Smokestar and the rest of the battle? This all shall be answered in the next chapter of Shaded Fate! Review please!**

**I don't own Shadeglare. Cinderfire16 does.**

**~Destiny**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome back! Thanks for all the reviews, and this chapter shall conclude the battle! I hope you enjoy, make sure you leave a comment at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Shadeglare was gone for only minutes.

To Sunmask it felt like days.

She stared blankly at the camp entrance. He understood her so simply, but hated it all the same. She was well aware that she could have completely changed his life, but the shape of it all seemed unpleasant. She didn't intend to hurt him, which it was clear she did. All she wanted, was for him to see her for who she was. She wanted him to see _himself_ for who he was.

Sunmask finally managed to tear her gaze from where Shadeglare vanished out of camp, to the battle surrounding her. It was just in time too, because a small ThnderClan warrior with an apprentice at his heels, was charging towards her. With a squeal, she ducked, and felt the paw just whiz past her ear. Claws jabbed into her sides and the apprentice tackled her, and her head smashed into the ground. Sunmask grunted in pain as the dull agony in her head set fire to the rest of her body. Paws pinned her shoulders to the ground, and the more she struggled, the more uncomfortable she felt.

The warrior, a black tom, laughed as his apprentice, a ginger tom cuffed her repeatedly over the ears. It stung terribly, and she cried out each time. No one would come to help, not if her Clan was outnumbered. She held back tears behind a scowl and lashed out a paw, striking the apprentice on the muzzle. He jumped back in surprise, shaking small crimson drops onto the grass. The black warrior growled and sank his teeth into her foreleg, forcing another wail out of her mouth.

Suddenly, a gray blur crashed into the black tom sending him reeling. Sunmask felt the pressure on her shoulders disappear and she scrambled to her paws. Turning to the apprentice, she hissed and through several blows to his flank. The final one was over his eye, and he screeched, eluding her next attack and disappearing into the fight.

Sunmask spun around, looking for the black warrior and the gray blur. The gray blur-which was obviously a cat- sliced down the ThunderClan cat's nose and swatted him with a lightning quick paw. The tom yowled and shouldered past the gray cat, fleeing in the direction his apprentice went.

The gray tom turned to Sunmask, revealing his face. Two, sparkling blue eyes stared into hers and a smile crossed over his mouth. "See? I told you you could believe me."

Sunmask smiled back. "Volepaw...where were you?"

The RiverClan tom flicked his ears. "I've been hanging back." He exposed his left shoulder, which had some deep claw marks in it. "But as you can see, I've been fighting."

The grin faded from Sunmask's face. "Volepaw, should you really be protecting me?"

He shrugged. "We are friends, right?"

"Well...yeah...but we're from different Clans. We should fight with those Clans."

"ThunderClan isn't my Clan."

"You have a point there," Sunmask admitted. "But still."

"_But still,_" mimicked Volepaw. "But still, what, Sunmask?"

When Sunmask said nothing, Volepaw nodded. "That's what I thought...Ivystar is still planning on killing Smokestar you know. You better do something."

"I know," Sunmask replied, suddenly remembering Pouncefoot and the battle around her. She started running in the direction of the few accumulated cats. "You better not let anyone know we were talking!" She shouted before turnings her head and leaving the gray tabby behind.

She shoved past a cluster of WindClan and RiverClan cats to see what was happening. Pouncefoot and Ravenstar were still at it, swatting at each other with exhausted paws. She could see Tigerpelt trying to get in but he was being blocked by two huge toms.

Ravenstar hissed as Pouncefoot landed a blow on his head between his ears and hit him to the ground. The position the black tom was in, though prevented her father from pinning him. Ravenstar rolled out of the way of the next strike and leaped from where he lay onto Pouncefoot's back, ripping his claws over his fur. With a wince, Pouncefoot bucked on his hind legs, throwing Ravenstar off, and spun, launching his paws down onto the leader's throat. For a moment, Sunmask thought the blow would kill him, but Pouncefoot's claws were sheathed.

Ravenstar coughed, his head bobbing up. He recovered within several heartbeats then glared at Pouncefoot with menacing eyes. In a hoarse voice, he snarled, "Why don't you just kill me you coward?"

Sunmask's father backed away, his curled lip falling over his teeth, concealing them. "A real warrior shows mercy to his enemies."

"You didn't show mercy to Thrushcloud," Ravenstar growled, getting up.

"I did what I had to to keep myself alive. She was planning to kill me. You, Ravenstar, are no threat."

Ravenstar's eyes bulged. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"At the moment, you are," Pouncefoot said plainly. "Go to your medicine cat, get your wounds treated. And next time, think twice before coming to settle your scores with me."

Ravenstar opened his mouth to retort, but then thought better of it and slowly and shakily, padded out of camp, leaving behind the group of surrounding cats.

Sunmask rushed foward. "Father," she whispered.

"I am okay."

"I know, I know, but please go to Stormwhisker."

"I said I'm-"

"Please."

Pouncefoot stared at her with narrowed eyes for many heartbeats, then nodded and walked off towards the medicine cat's den, ignoring the angry curses that were said to him.

Sunmask watched him go, and then swung her head from side to side, looking for Ivystar. She had to save Smokestar. She didn't know how many lives the gray tom had left, but by what she's seen, she knew it couldn't be many. She raced through the camp, looking for the distinctly-colored WindClan cat or a large gray tom. Neither of them showed within the camp.

_Ivystar must have him in his den, _thought Sunmask, _She wants him in a corner. _

Changing directions, Sunmask started towards the Speaking Oak, where under the roots of the tree, was the den of her leader. As she got closer, the yowls became easier to distinguish. With a hiss, she burst into Smokestar's den.

As expected, Ivystar and Smokestar were facing each other, their lips pulled back and their backs arched. The WindClan leader slithered forward quickly, starting Smokestar back a tail length.

"Every time we come here, there is always a life you have to lose," Ivystar growled. "And that will continue on until you admit your terrible wrong."

"All we did was bring a kittypet into the Clan," snarled Smokestar. "How is that in anyway to offend you?"

"You still are that clueless aren't you?" asked Ivystar. To Sunmask's surprise their was sympathy in her voice.

As Ivystar advanced closer, preparing to rip another life from Smokestar's spirit, Sunmask thought back to the time she and Soottail were on a border patrol at RiverClan territory. Before Morningheart and her patrol attacked, there was something she said that caused Sunmask shock.

She remembered.

"The other Clans are upset because we mocked them for the wrong reasons and when we do the things they did to cause us that disappointment in them, we act like it is completely normal!" Sunmask said it all so quickly, she wondered if Smokestar and Ivystar understood a word.

Ivystar whirled around, and then gaped at Sunmask. "I thought-I thought Shadeglare-"

"He ran away," Sunmask hissed, cutting her off. "By the way, I don't think he'll be wanting to talk to you or to anyone any time soon."

A sudden look of dismay shaded Ivystar's whole expression, but she shook it away and returned a threatening glare. "Say everything again."

"For moons, ShadowClan has made fun of the other Clans when they did something out of the ordinary. We saw it as weak, because you were doing it to become stronger. Then,we go ahead and do it ourselves, and act like we have just had the best brainstorm ever!" Sunmask snarled. "We were insensitive and thoughtless, and now we just cost the Clan several battles, wounds and lives, because of it."

Smokestar looked at her questioningly. Ivystar smiled smugly. "The truth finally comes out. And not just by anyone. The kittypet herself."

"Ivystar of WindClan," Sunmask began. "How many times must I say it? Am I in a Twoleg nest right now? Is a Twoleg patting me over the ears? Do I have a jingling bell on my neck?" She shook out her fur. "No! I am a Clan warrior! My past is over and my life is now. Get it right!"

The yellow she-cat appeared jolted by Sunmask's sudden anger. "Do you fight like a warrior?" she asked, showing Sunmask her claws.

"There is no honor or glory in defeating a frog-brained leader," Sunmask retorted.

The reply seemed to make Ivystar's temper snap, because she lashed out a paw and smacked Sunmask over the head near her eye. A wave of pain spread over her whole face, but she tried to keep a straight expression to show it didn't harm her.

Smokestar finally stepped forward. "There's no point, Ivystar. If you killed her or any other warrior in my Clan, what would that change? Nothing. We won't see you as anything higher than ourselves, just a pack of cruel, cruel badger-hearts. How do you think StarClan is feeling about all of this?"

"Oh, Smokestar, don't get ahead of yourself," Ivystar growled. "Just because you figured it out doesn't mean we'll stop. You still have yet to feel the pain to satisfy us."

"Don't you think we already have? We're tired, we're hurt, we have no apprentices, no kits, nothing! We wouldn't expect you to understand. Just go, leave us, and hopefully one day, things will be okay again."

"This isn't over, Smokestar," hissed Ivystar.

"When will it end?"

"Not for as long as I am leader, I can promise you that." With those last haunting words, she slipped through the den. Heartbeats later, she yowled and the noise of battle slowly died down, as the cats of the other three Clans left camp.

**You know, at first I wasn't really going to make Ivhstar this evil, just a misguided cat who has led down the wrong path. Like an Ashfur, but she turned out to be more of a Brokenstar.**

**Anyway, this chapter was a little sloppy in some areas. I feel like we have made it towards the end of the story when we are really only about half way through. This is about the time things start picking up, so stay tuned for more. Review please!**

**~Destiny**


	15. Chapter 14

**Once again, hi my lovelies! I can see you have returned for another chapter of Shaded Fate! I am going to tell you now that this chapter could possibly decide on the future of Sunmask's love life, so you better skip to the end of this incredibly pointless author's note and read the story! Because I'm about to say something so ridiculous you'll regret not doing it!...MANGOES! **

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, but don't want to say again but apparently have to anyway, I don't own Warriors. **

She slipped through the trees, the only noises in the night being the delicate thumping of her paws on the grass. The moon was invisible to her sight, light night clouds swimming in the dark sky to block it. Sunmask was not alarmed though, she heard that sometimes Clan cats worried about the moon not being out because they saw it as an omen from StarClan that they disapproved of an occurring event, but her thoughts were on other things that night.

It was thankfully cool that greenleaf night, and Sunmask was glad for it. After the days of hunting in the burning sun, she was glad to feel something nice in her fur.

The battle had been the night before, and after it Sunmask was ordered to Stormwhisker's den, as was most of her other Clanmates that have received scars during the battle. The worst injuries were of Cloudwind, who must have been starting to slow down on the fighting as she neared her elderly moons. Sunmask felt bad that she was grinning about the she-cat's pain, but in her own defense, the warrior had been rude to her in the past couple seasons.

Sunmask emerged into the small clearing, feeling the soft ground under her paws. She stared ahead into the dark territory before her as it stretched into the land beyond. A dark figure stood at the border, the only light around it, warm blue eyes that examined Sunmask curiously. A voice echoed softly, "I knew you would come."

"How could I not?" Sunmask asked padding closer. "I can trust you, right?"

"You know you can," Volepaw murmured, starting to make his way towards her as well.

"So," Sunmask said, thinking of a subject to discuss. "I hear Fishstar is dead?"

"Unfortunatly, yes. Ravenstar is going to be a good leader for us. He may believe that destroying ShadowClan is the right thing, but still, a good leader." Through the darkness, he twitched his whiskers. "He's pretty soft on apprentices, lucky for me, but the warriors won't forget me defending you. The other apprentices are always teasing me for not being able to become a warrior quite yet." He sat down in front of Sunmask and rubbed a licked paw over his muzzle. "I don't listen to them. If I wanted to, I could them throw them into the lake from a tree-length away." He stopped and looked at Sunmask. "Is there anything new with you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing has changed. Although, Smokestar's furious with Ivystar. If we wasn't so loyal to the code he would snap her neck."

"So, I hear you have finally figured it out," Volepaw said, flicking his ear. "You know now why Ivystar is out to get you."

"Yes, and she _still _isn't going to leave us alone," meowed Sunmask sagging her shoulders. "I thought all along she wanted us to admit our mistakes. She said herself that's what she wanted!"

"I heard Ravenstar and Fishstar talking about it, back when he was alive. They were saying that at first that's what Ivystar was out for, but I guess that she has her heart set on destroying you guys." Volepaw said it with an amused tone, but it was clear he didn't really mean it that way. "For as long as I can, I will warn you of the coming attacks, but eventually the Clans will get the idea and we will be in danger."

"My Clan will start to figure out I'm not just overhearing things," added Sunmask. She sighed. "But we don't want to know when the battles are coming! We want them to end!"

"Me too. And it's not just because of you. Our younger cats are becoming convinced that the life of the warrior is a life of war and blood. I'm trying to tell the kits and the apprentices that it's not true but they don't believe me. Ivystar is leading us to a life of battle and destruction!"

Sunmask ran her paws over the ground. "Speaking of which...what is it about me that you like? What makes you want to protect me from all of this danger?"

Volepaw seemed unfazed by the question. "I like you, Sunmask. I just want to keep you safe."

Flinching at the words, Sunmask swallowed. "Are you sure? We are from different Clans. And it's not just different Clans, it's enemy Clans."

The gray tabby tom snarled and tore at the grass. "Why must we all fight? We share the common beliefs and code in the end! So what if some of us swim and some of us chase rabbits? We will all go to StarClan. We will all live and die beside the same lake." His blue gaze flashed before hers. "We are all warriors!"

Sunmask looked up into his intense eyes. "I know, but-"

"But what? What are these Clans to you? What's the difference of being in RiverClan or being in ShadowClan?"

Sunmask didn't answer. She _couldn't _answer.

"Just because we smell different doesn't make us automatic enemies. We aren't different species. What's wrong with two cats from the same Clan becoming mates? Nothing! What's wrong with two cats from different Clans becoming mates? Nothing! We may live in seperate territories, we may look up to a different leader, but two cats that love each other shouldn't be seperated because of that!"

"You want to be mates?" It was a stupid question. Sunmask knew it all along, but hearing it actually roll off of Volepaw's tongue sent chills up her spine.

"Yes," he hissed. "And what will it change in the universe? Nothing!"

"Nothing," Sunmask echoed softly.

_What are you thinking? Have you forgotten entirely of the prophecy? You still have to save the Clans! This apprentice is only going to distract you. Blackstorm will mock you for your mistakes! And what will Radiantmask and Tigersprit think? You can't abandon all four Clans just for a RiverClan tom! _

Sunmask tried to shut out the voice in her head, but the more she tried, the louder it boomed. She figured that Volepaw was starting to notice something was wrong because he pushed up against her.

The feeling of his pelt brush against hers, suddenly made her thoughts ebb away. His warmth flowed through every vein in her body and she smiled at the feeling, the oh so rare feeling that she wanted to last forever, only it didn't.

Volepaw pulled away and gave her a sad look. "I have to go, I was supposed to keep watch at this time, and I must return before someone else takes up the moonhigh shift."

Sunmask nodded. "I understand."

"Hey, be back here in a quarter moon. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Volepaw flicked his tail in response and began padding away, leaving Sunmask with nothing to do but go home.

* * *

The night was still young by the time Sunmask returned to her territory. The scents in the trees told her that some of her Clanmates were out night hunting. She recognized Scarletfur's and Tigerpelt's scent, but it was far off on the other side of the territory. Sunmask sent a silent prayer to StarClan that they wouldn't get into any trouble with ThunderClan.

She couldn't return to camp without any prey, so she stalked a small mouse and caught it after almost scaring it off when her back paw stepped over a patch of dry pine needles. She managed to close her teeth around its tail before it could scamper off into the bracken, thankfully.

Sunmask trotted through the pines on her way back to camp. A light summer rain delicately touched her fur as it fell past the treetops. They were pretty icy drops but the thought of Volepaw comforted Sunmask's worries.

As she neared camp, another smell came over her senses. Sunmask barely had time interpret who it belonged to before she was face to face with a set of accusing eyes.

"Where have you been?" asked Soottail.

"Night-hunting," Sunmask replied simply.

"You've been out quite a while for such little prey," observed her Clanmate.

"Why do you care?"

A hurt expression crossed Soottail's face. He lowered his head and stared deeply into Sunmask's eyes. "I'm sorry if I have been clingy lately, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Concerning the other Clans and Furledwhisker...I don't want to have to worry when things are really alright."

Sunmask blinked sadly at the gray and black tom before her. Soottail deeply cared about her, and she guessed that she had never noticed it until then.

She had never noticed it until didn't feel it anymore.

_Volepaw..._

__**Well, that is very interesting! Looks like Sunmask has caught herself in a love triangle! *giggles* I love these! They're so emotional and dramatic. In your review, tell me who you think she should choose and why. I would put a poll up but I already have the story thought up! **

**~Destiny**


	16. Chapter 15

**Greetings, my lovelies, from the comfort of my beanbag chair :) This chapter is a filler chapter, that is pretty much going through everything through out the next few moons. I feel if I drag on the same things and feelings again and again, this story will take forever to write. It won't be too long, probably just barely 1000 words if not less, just wanted to warn you of it. Once we get through this, then we will continue on with the story, starting with Midnight. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Everything went by so fast, Sunmask could barely keep track of it all. By the time it stopped spinning around in her head, a few moons had already gone by. Part of her realized what was going on and felt joy towards it, but the other part dreaded what was between the lines.

For one thing, she was visiting Volepaw about every quarter moon, but the times were sprinkled sloppily through out, so that none of it seemed too suspicious. The gray tabby had earned his warrior name at last. He was now Volefur, and he seemed really happy about it. Every time she visited him, the more excited he was to see her, and the more happy she felt pressed up against him. It just felt _right._ _Perfect._ That maybe there was finally a reason to be there that she felt positive about.

On the other paw, Soottail started hanging out with her more often, eating with her, sharing tongues, hunting. And while she really enjoyed his company, she didn't quite feel like herself around him. She knew she made him feel good, and that was all she needed to know. Her worst fear was that he would find out that she was betraying her Clan-that's not how she saw it but he would see it.

Around the Clan, though, nothing much had changed. Smokestar was still furious over the situation with Ivystar, and showed it clearly to every cat that spoke to him. He ordered extra night patrols, which cut down on the hunting, but it didn't seem to be hurting anyone at the time. Leaf-fall would come soon, and that's when things would have to become more organized, but for now, it seemed rather appropriate.

Thankfully, Sunmask got Furledwhisker off her back for the most part. Mouseflight had moved to the nursery a half moon ago expecting his kits. She had never really realized how close the two had become until she announced it. It meant more kits for the Clan, so everyone was happy!

Pouncefoot was his usual self, and it seemed that there was nothing Sunmask could do or say to change it. It hurt pretty bad, knowing that she would never see the father she wanted to, the cat that he was before Radiantmask died.

Nothing was changing, nothing except her.

On the nights with Volefur, they spent a minute or two discussing Ivystar's battle plans. Volefur had never said since the last attack about any future ambushes. She sometimes caught herself just staring off into space, wondering deeply about the yellow she-cat. The first cat she had met in the forest. The fierce, snarky, unusually pelted she-cat that had chased her into her whole life. If only she knew what was going on in her head. Things would be so much easier.

Her dreams throughout the next moons were every so often haunted by the same, challenging green eyes. She had never stopped thinking about Shadeglare, her brother, and yet, her enemy. She couldn't imagine what he could be thinking, watching as each of his Clanmates walk by, and not knowing who they were anymore, who he was anymore. Everything was a lie. And his nightmares have been proven true.

It was so simply seen that he wanted nothing to do with her. Why did she have to open up the dark reality in front of him and make his dreads become true. How could he know who he was anymore?

Sunmask wouldn't know, not unless she tried to find out herself.

She was on the hill, letting everything that had happened in the season come to her in short bursts of memories, as she stared off into a soft, gray pool of swirling clouds. The setting sun behind it let off a dull yellow glow that spread through the sky. It was one of those sights that warned you of a rain fall or a series of gloomy days to stretch on in the future. To Sunmask, it meant mystery, the things she would never know until she encountered them. Her path was unpredictable, shaded by countless possibilities of countless fates. She knew not of what was coming, she knew it was going to change her and the Clans, but forever it was a dangerous direction to find out, because you would never know the kind of nightmares that threatened to prove real.

_I walk on an unpredictable path. My fate is shaded by the fog and the rain, the shadows and darkness. My light is dimmed by the blackness and the storms, the nights and the evil. Evil. Evil will reign if I do not shine through the fog and the rain, the shadows and the darkness, the blackness and the storms, the nights and the evil. I shall blaze. I _will _blaze. I am the Blazing Sun. I hold the fates of the cats around me._

_And one day, I will shine._

**One day, she will shine. **

**That was about 955 words. Very short. The next ones should be longer. Thank you for reading. **

**~Destiny**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating for a week. I've been caught up in this other thing that I'm starting to get interested in. Thanks for the reviews over the last chapter, I know it wasn't much, but I really wanted to speed up ahead before we continue on. This chapter will be with Midnight. Remember Hollow? I hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Half Moon and Jayfeather would be together physically.**

Midnight sliced his claws over Wolf's face. The silver tom was thrown against the ground by his strength, his cheek bleeding. Midnight pounced on him and held a claw up against the recruit's neck, pressing it deep into his fur. "What do you mean we lost Scar?"

Wolf's eyes bulged with pain. "I-" he coughed and Midnight took some of the pressure off his neck. "I told him he was making a mistake, but...I-I couldn't...change his mind."

Midnight let Wolf's head fall back. "Words are powerless, you frog-brained fool! To think that I made you one of my head recruits! I don't care if we lose one cat or dozens, _they must be punished!_" As soon as Wolf got to his paws, Midnight clawed at him again, this time over the ear. "Those cats swore their fealty to me, and by leaving they betrayed their honor. You tell me that isn't worth a life at your teeth!"

"It is, master," Wolf said shamefully. A thin red stream of blood coursed down his face and dripped from his chin.

Midnight sighed and leaned back onto his paws. After moments, he flicked his tail in disgust. "You are _very _lucky I'm sparing you. If this is to ever come up again, you better punish that cat with your claws."

"Of, course," Wolf said. "I will never make the same mistake again."

"You better hope not...If you see Scar again, don't hesitate to kill him. A fool like him deserves not to live, but to die a cruel, painful death, you hear me?"

"I do."

"Very well, then. Go train with some of the rookies. Preferably Rage, if you please."

"Yes, master," Wolf said, before trotting off with his head down.

Midnight watched him go. A warrior lost could have been a battle lost. He had to gain another cat before others started to catch on. Scar had not been his favorite cat. The tom was stubborn and lazy, but when he wanted to fight, you did not want to be a part of it.

The final battle was for a while yet, but Midnight was not fond of losing any more cats to their stupidity. He thought it was foolish of himself not to test their ambitions. He allowed the rookies to pass by into regular recruits with only the knowledge of their strength. He would have to be more careful in the future if the Black Horror was to remain a strong binding.

Blackstorm was beginning to visit him much more often now, and knowing that, Midnight realized that by building up his master's wishes into clear possibility, the Dark Forest was getting stronger as well. Soon enough, along with the Horror, the dark cats who have longed to lead would rule of the forest. Midnight couldn't help but laugh at his thoughts of the future.

However, every other visit was plagued by images of the same cat. Midnight knew he had seen her before; the green eyes were awfully familiar but, he could not think of a time when she came into his life. Perhaps she had, but many cats crossed into the territory, it would be hard to keep track of them all. She was small, lucky for him, but with long teeth and a feral looking snarl. Her claws were long and her pelt was brown and white. It would drive him crazy if he did not find her soon.

Midnight had even made it the duty of the spies to find her and bring her to him, but so far, no one had laid eyes on her, not even his most skilled of warriors. Blackstorm never gave any idea where she belonged to, just reminded Midnight that she was a threat to the Horror, and hope for the enemy. He would never quit looking for her until they found her.

* * *

"Hollow," Midnight whispered when the black she-cat padded into view. Her eyes flashed with both fear and hatred when she saw him. She dropped a scrawny mouse at her paws, and hovered over it like she expected him to take it.

"What do you need?" her words were polite but her voice wasn't. Midnight almost smiled at her bitterness. Ever since he killed her brother, she had loathed him with a clear passion that caused Midnight to want to annoy her even more.

"I was wondering what you have observed on your last missions?"

Midnight chuckled when her claws slid out. "I was at what I believed to be WindClan territory..." she trailed off and looked at her food.

"And what?"

"Well...I found a cat...with the brown and white pelt...and the green eyes, but it was a tom. Maybe who we are looking for has family off somewhere in a separate Clan...or maybe she does not belong to a Clan at all."

Midnight scowled. "Of course she does. When I receive her images in my dreams, I get the smell of a Clancat as well."

Hollow returned the frown. "Well I have spent most of my day, every day out in those Clan territories, searching for your little playmate, and so has every other spy in the Black Horror, and for some reason, we cannot find her!" Hollow started tearing at the grass with her claws. "Is it possible, _Master, _that she is not real?"

Midnight lunged forward, but to his dismay, Hollow managed to leap back before he could claw at her. A paw struck him in the head and Midnight struggled to keep his balance. He reared up on his hind legs, avoiding another blow from Hollow, and brought his paws down on her back. With a _thud, _Hollow hit the ground.

"You do not doubt my beliefs!" yowled Midnight.

He could have killed her there. Hollow had always been a thorn in his side since she first had shown up in his life, and now she was idiotic enough to fight him.

But he didn't. Hollow's life in the Black Horror was miserable, which is what she deserved. Letting her live was the perfect punishment.

"Too late, you fox-heart!" she spat.

It took all Midnight had not to sink his claws deep into her body. But he let her up. Hollow did not attack him again, but she flexed her claws deep into the dirt. Blood welled from her wounds, but she took no notice. Fury danced like ashes in the wind within her gaze.

"Be wise from now on, will you?" Midnight growled. "Or else you might find yourself falling...from the top of an oak tree!"

Hollow opened her mouth to retort, but instead leaned down to take a bite of her mouse.

"You will go spy again," Midnight said. He knew she was avoiding another disagreement, because she didn't respond at all. It was like she was completely unaware of anything except herself and the mouse.

Midnight growled and turned to leave her. _I better keep a close eye out on that cat, _he thought.

**Bleh. I didn't like that! I feel like this story is starting to fall apart! Help me!**

**~Destiny**


	18. Author's Note

**I wonder how many of you out there are holding your breath at this Author's Note...if you are, you can release it. This is not a new chapter...nor will there be one in a while. Shaded Fate is going on a TEMPORARY hiatus. **

**You probably all hate me out there for doing such a thing in the middle of the last book of a trilogy. Please, just...don't. It disappoints me as much as you, but until I can find my muse for this story again, I will not be updating.**

**Since the beginning, I have felt that this story is not what I wanted it to be. Nothing fit quite correctly. Everything was choppy and harsh, and just didn't make sense. You tell me you don't think that Midnight is too cruel for who he was in the previous books. You tell me that Volefur is not a creeper cat that should leave Sunmask alone.**

**You tell me that this story isn't a disappointment.**

**Before you all go scowling and whispering about me under your breath, please note that I love you all for your amazing support. One day I will return and fulfill my promises. But that day is not today. **

**Please, do me a favor, that will start to make me fell good again. Will you check out my newest story, Trapped in Ice? It should be posted sometime today or later tomorrow. **

**Goodbye for now, my lovelies. May StarClan light your paths.**

**~Destiny**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sooooo. Many people have requested I come back to this. There were two things that I considered doing. 1) Doing a rewrite, and 2) Abandoning this and putting up for adoption. Well I didn't do the rewrite because I felt that I was already too far along and I'm lazy and wouldn't have the heart to start over, and I didn't put it up for adoption because so many of you like it. **

**But I am honestly considering asking someone to help me. PM me if you're interested. **

**Anyway, I am totally uncertain on this. I kinda just want to get it done. I'll try and put as much effort into this as I can, but it still might be as crappy as it used to be, if not more, but I promised I would finish, so I'll finish. Nightstorm? **

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors**

Volefur caressed her cheek with his tail as he gazed at her lovingly. Sunmask smiled at her paws, feeling her heart jump out of her chest every time it beat.

Sunmask rolled a few words through her head. _This is for real, and feels so right. Everything perfect, me and you tonight. _

Her head drew back to look up at Volefur. His blue eyes shone with something. It wasn't happiness or love, it was more like..._amazement._

"To think," he whispered, "our Clans are at war and we are here together, as if we share the same heart." He blinked, gazing up at the treetops. "How long has it been since the last battle?"

"Who knows?" Sunmask asked with a flick of her tail. "Let's enjoy the peace while it lasts. Everything right now is...unspoken. We know we are against one another, but we no longer talk about it or actually battle."

Volefur sighed, withdrawing from beside her. "Ravenstar said that if Ivystar doesn't come up with any battle plans soon, he'll take matters into his own paws."

Sunmask snarled lightly. "Please, let's not talk about battle. Can't we just enjoy each other while the night lasts?"

"I guess so," Volefur murmured. "But I just want to warn you of Ravenstar."

She looked off. "This all started with Ivystar and then went to Ravenstar. Volefur, have I really caused the other Clans so much pain?"

"You didn't," he said seriously. He meant it. "ShadowClan has always been prideful of themselves, it's their nature. Besides, the other three Clans have turned it into something so much bigger than it really is. I doubt that taking in a kittypet would have cause them all to lose their sanity."

Sunmask considered what he said. "I triggered them to lose their sanity. It's a chain reaction that I was caught in the middle of."

"That's not your fault," Volefur told her. "You can't help the way you were born, and you can't help where you belong. If the other Clans found this whole thing intentional, they're all just acting like kits."

"Kits that want to kill us," she muttered.

"And they need to grow up," he said, leaning into her. She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxed by his soft fur on her cheek. She sighed and stared off into the night that surrounded them.

"It's too painful to talk about," she finally said to him. "Just speaking of the possibilities makes my head spin. Can we promise that we won't ever speak of the war again?"

"What if their is an emergency?" Volefur asked, concerned.

"Can you promise?" was all she said.

He blinked his blue eyes slowly. She felt the rise an fall of his shoulder as he breathed. "Alright, my love," he whispered. "I do. I promise."

She lifted her head. "Good."

In silence, they sat until a call rose among the trees. Sunmask pricked her ears, listening again for the call.

"Sunmask!"

"Oh, StarClan," she breathed. "You have to go. That's Soottail looking for me."

Volefur faced her, eyes narrowed. "What does that tom want with you?"

She didn't answer. "You better go. Before he sees us. Before he _smells_ us."

This time, he obeyed racing off over the border. Just before he was concealed by the darkness, he turned, waved his tail and smiled. Then, as Soottail called again, he disappeared into the night.

As he left, Soottail appeared running up beside her. "Why are you out here?" he demanded.

She refused to look at him, and hesitated her answer. She had to think of something that made sense. Quickly. "I-I...I thought I saw a RiverClan cat here."

Soottail narrowed his eyes at the anxiety in her voice. "Well, it sure smells like someone was here. Did you actually see who it was?"

"Yeah, some gray cat. I sure hope they weren't spying on us while we were all night-hunting. Do you know if anyone was talking about the battle?" Sunmask asked him, trying to ease the tone of her voice, which only made it sound shakier.

"Nothing comes to mind," Soottail replied suspiciously.

"Well, that's a relief. Do you want to head back to camp?"

"Er..sure."

Sunmask led him quickly away before he could say anything else.

Back at camp, Sunmask headed straight for the warriors den, wanting to sleep the night away and just clear her mind with the darkness. She found her nest and curled up to sleep, but before she could drift off, she felt Soottail beside her, his fur pressing into hers. She sighed. Why couldn't he just see?

Why couldn't it all just be easier?

* * *

"Hey, Sunmask."

Her eyes flicked open, and she parted her jaws in a yawn. Looking up, she saw Tigerpelt standing over her. He looked about ready to leap out of his fur.

"What's up with you? What time is it?"

"It's just after dawn," her friend replied, "And Mouseflight had her kits."

"What?" Sunmask exclaimed, jumping up. "They're early! Are you sure?"

"I saw them. I'm pretty sure."

She smiled and followed him out to the nursery. Inside, the light gray pelt of Mouseflight laid stretched out in a nest. Her chest heaved with exhaustion as her mother, Scarletfur licked between her ears. Furledwhisker was there too, sitting proudly just beside his mate, and Stormwhisker was not to far off, observing the kits from a distance.

"Oh, hello, Sunmask," Scarletfur greeted, looking up. "Are you here to see the new kits?"

"Tigerpelt wanted to show them to me," Sunmask told her, flicking her tail at the ginger tabby. She looked around. "Should I come back later? It's a little crowded in here."

"No, no. Stay," Mouseflight said, gasping between words. "We're just about to name them."

As Sunmask approached, Scarletfur leaned over her daughter. "Oh, you're so young, Mouseflight. If there's anything you need, anything at all, please tell me. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, mother," Mouseflight said. "Okay, names! Furledwhisker, would you like to name the gray tom?"

Sunmask looked down at her belly. The only gray kit was the largest one of the four, with big paws that thrashed over and over. Sunmask could hear him mewling loudly, and she smiled at the delightful sound. _Kits for the Clan._

Furledwhsiker considered it for a moment. "Ashkit. What do you think?"

"I love it!" Mouseflight replied warmly, looking down at the kit. "Okay, Tigerpelt, you name the ginger tom."

"He's orange, like fire. Call him Flamekit," her brother said.

"That's a great name," Furledwhisker meowed. "Fierce. Stormwhisker? How about you name the smallest one."

Sunmask gazed down at the tiny little scrap of ginger fur that trembled at Mouseflight's belly. She looked so small, and also so adorable.

"No," Stormwhisker growled, surprising Furledwhisker and Mouseflight. "I want to name that one." He pointed with his muzzle at a larger pale ginger she-cat. Sunmask narrowed her eyes, wondering what difference it would make.

"Alright," Mouseflight replied. "Go ahead. What would you like to name her?"

Stormwhisker replied immediately. "Flowerkit."

"That's a nice name," Mouseflight said, though Sunmask could still detect some confusion in her voice. She wondered why Stormwhisker had to name that specific kit and not the small one.

"Sunmask?"

She jerked out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

Scarletfur chuckled. "Mouseflight just asked you if you'd like to name the last kit."

Sunmask was surprised. "Oh no, I couldn't. You should be the ones to name her."

"Okay," Furledwhisker said, looking down at the kit. "Why not Tinykit? She may be small, but she'll grow up to be a fine warrior."

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Sunmask gazed down warmly at the new kits, feeling a twinge in her belly. ShadowClan would be strong again, and these kits were just the beginning. "How lovely to have four new kits around here."

Scarletfur looked up with her with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "And more to come."

"What?" Sunmask asked, taken aback.

"Don't be worried, Sunmask, it'll be okay. We'll all be here for you after you give birth," Mouseflight said soothingly.

"_What?_" Sunmask screeched.

**Eh. It's a good start to getting back on track with the story. I'll try not to make the situation with Sunmask expecting to much like a Bluestar/Oakheart/Thrushpelt thing. **

**Also, I don't really know what's going to happen between now and the ending, so updates will most likely be VERY SLOW. But please, review. **

**~Destiny**


	20. Chapter 18

**Now that Trapped in Ice is finished, I'm going to attempt to work on this story. It's possible I'll start The War Within before this is over because updates will come slow and I don't want to leave you all hanging for so long with no story. **

**So enjoy this, and review. Hopefully we'll really get back on track soon. **

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors **

Mouseflight and Scarletfur threw Sunmask empathetic looks.

"It's okay. Calm down. I was freaking out when I found out I expecting my kits," Scarletfur soothed. "We promise. It'll be okay."

Only it wouldn't be.

Sunmask whirled and shoved past Tigerpelt outside the nursery. After hearing the news that she was expecting suddenly made her realize how heavy her paw steps were along the ground. She stopped walking and sat abruptly, huffing out short, frustrated sighs.

But frustrated didn't even begin to explain how she was feeling.

Sunmask tried to slow her breathing, digesting what she had heard. For a split heartbeat she thought it was possible that perhaps Scarletfur and Mouseflight had been mistaken, but reluctantly dismissed it. Both of them had had kits, and both of them saw it. They of all cats should know, but that made everything worse.

If only they knew how bad it really was. But none of them knew, only she did.

She looked around camp. No one was paying any attention to her. Smokestar was just emerging from his den, squinting at the morning sunlight. Cloudwind and Curvefang shared tongues by the warriors den. Rainfur dozed. It all looked normal, it all seemed fine, but it wasn't fine. It was far from fine. It was horrible.

The first thought that jumped from her mind was, _Volefur. _And the second one was, _Soottail. _She didn't have to think twice on the father. She knew for certain who it was, and that was what made it so terrifying.

Sunmask wrapped her tail near her belly, where she first noticed the wriggling of her unborn kits inside of her. She choked back a pained sigh.

The kits belonged to Volefur. She knew that much. She also knew that they and the Clan would never know that their father was a RiverClan cat. She would have to lie to protect them, and to protect herself. There was more behind it than she noticed in that given moment, and the rest of it was too much to take it all at once, and she began feeling light-headed. The sky swam and she found herself suddenly leaning against someone.

Soottail.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sunmask staggered back away from him, startled. "I-" she didn't know what to tell him. The kits weren't his, so she couldn't tell him they were, and if she were to tell him they really didn't belong to him, he'd demand to know the truth. She fished for an answer. "I - am _starving_. I haven't eaten anything for a whole day. I'm going to go out hunting."

"Cool, I'll come with you," Soottail replied taking a step past her.

"No!" she shouted. Soottail turned to her and gave her a questioning glance. "I mean...I want to go alone. I, uh, don't want any distractions when I'm clearing my head..."

Soottail stared at her for a while disbelievingly. "Well...okay...be back by sunhigh or I'll come looking for you. You know I really care for you, Sunmask. Be careful."

"It's hunting," Sunmask meowed quietly. "What could go wrong?"

Soottail finally let her go after what felt like ages, but when she was outiside, she felt like she could hardly go any further. She never noticed it before, but now that it was the only thing on her mind, she felt liked she was weighed down.

Who could she tell? Could she tell anyone? The Clans were at war, and Blackstorm's threat loomed directly over them. She didn't know who to trust. She didn't know if she could even trust herself anymore after what she had gotten into.

What about Volefur? He was the father, so didn't he deserve to know that she was expecting his kits? How would it effect their relationship?

Sunmask found herself dizzy again, so she sat and closed her eyes, waiting for the forest to stop spinning. She must have been over thinking it. It was obviously not the first time something like this happened. She would get through it.

Soon enough, she felt steady on her own paws again. Sunmask looked out in the direction of the lake, imagining it shimmering in the early morning light. Radiantmask used to go their every time she needed to think. The rippling water over her paws and the light that shone from the both the sky and the water, refreshed her hope.

She allowed herself to walk down to the shore, to watch it's blue surface move with the rhythm of the world around it. She took in deep breaths of air, tasting the scents of pine and sap from the trees of her territory. This was home for her. They had trouble accepting her at first, but now she was a part of them.

Sunmask lifted her head, and her gaze reached across the lake. The was a chance, very, small, but still a chance, that her brother was directly across from her, probably still trying to comprehend that his Clan had lied to him. Or maybe he left them, out of anger and shock. She hadn't really thought much of him for a few moons. Had he been thinking of her? Did he think of the possibilities that could be going on in her life?

Her crazy, unpredictable life.

As much as he would probably hate it, she wanted to talk to him, but decided that it wouldn't be healthy. The farthest she could probably go was RiverClan territory...

Sunmask sighed. If she waited any longer, she might as well had been hiding from the truth.

She lifted herself from the ground and began padding in the direction of the RiverClan border. She focused on staying steady on her paws rather than what she found out that morning.

It took her longer than usual, and she made sure that sunhigh hadn't come yet as she stopped at the border separating ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Separating him and her.

She longed that it was in the night time so that she could hear his voice carried through the trees as he greeted her there. She wished that he knew he had to be there with her at that moment. She wanted his soothing voice and his comforting words to calm her down, but that wouldn't happen. Not for a couple nights at least, and it pained her to know she'll have to wait that long to hear his purr again.

_I'll see you then, my love, _Sunmask thought, as she turned away from the border.

She returned to camp just before sunhigh, empty-pawed, but she didn't realize that she'd have to explain herself until Soottail padded up to her.

"Why don't you have any prey?" he asked her, sounding both confused and suspicious.

_Why can't you just have a little trust in me? _she thought, frustrated, but knew deep in her heart that that wouldn't really be fair. Not anymore, at least. "Okay, the truth is..." she paused. "I didn't really have the heart to be hunting. I just kinda needed some time to myself to think...about...the war and all of that. It's been a long time since the other Clans attacked. Another battle must be coming soon, don't you think?"

As she pushed past Soottail he meowed, the suspicion lost from his voice. "I...guess so." He didn't say anything for a while, and Sunmask was sure he'd walked off, but then she heard his voice again. "Maybe we can go hunting later. Just you and me. Wouldn't that be nice?"

She spun to face him, grinning and happy. If only he knew the real reason she didn't hunt that morning, but she didn't want to tell him before Volefur knew. Sunmask just hoped and prayed that Mouseflight and Scarletfur didn't go around telling every cat.

Thinking of Mouseflight, Sunmask said. "Did you...see the new kits?"

Soottail flattened his ears against his head. "Yeah, and their adorable, but you haven't answered my question. Wouldn't hunting be nice if it was just me and you?"

She sighed. If she said no that would make him think there was something going on, so what else could she really say? "Sure! Tonight, then?"

He nodded. "Sounds good." Suddenly, Cloudwind called his name from across the camp. Soottail glance her way. "Sorry, I gotta go. Smokestar put me on a sunhigh patrol. Can you believe it? The war has gotten so bad that we need to inspect the border in the middle of the day now!" As he padded off, he waved his tail at her, and Sunmask felt her heart crack somewhere.

**Well, there you go. :) review please! **

**~Destiny**


	21. Chapter 19

**I took down The War Within. I think it was a mistake to start it so soon. It'll be back once this story is finished, possibly before, but for now, enjoy this chapter of Shaded Fate. **

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors **

The sky was a creamy pinkish color when Soottail walked up to her that night. Touching his muzzle to her ear, he asked, "Ready to go?"

Sunmask shifted her weight, feeling really uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah! W-where do you plan on leading us?"

Soottail didn't seem to notice her nervous stuttering. "Near the RiverClan border? I've been wanting frogs lately and that is definitely the best place to catch them."

Sunmask held back a gasp when he mentioned the RiverClan border. Volefur's name shot through her mind heartbeat after heartbeat. Swallowing, she said, "Um...okay. How about more down by the lake? Just in case there are any RiverClan warriors by the border."

"You're really worried about this war, aren't you?" Soottail asked. "Okay. That's fine. Let's get moving."

As they headed out to the forest, Sunmask caught Scarletfur out of the corner of her eye, leaving the nursery. She tried not to look at the red she-cat, praying that she wouldn't see her either, but after a heartbeat, she felt eyes on her. Sunmask shut her eyes tight and stopped walking.

"Sunmask?" Scarletfur said, suspicion wrapping around her voice. "Where are you going?"

Soottail was the one that answered. "Just out for some hunting."

Scarletfur threw Sunmask a questioning glare and flattened her ears against her head. "You are? But what about-"

Sunmask coughed loudly, cutting her off. Staring into Scarletfur's eyes, she angled her ears at Soottail, who stood there looking confused at what was happening. For a moment, Scarletfur held onto her inquiring glance, but then understanding flickered somewhere in her gaze and she nodded. "Oh. Of course. You two have fun." The ginger warrior couldn't help but grin at Soottail as she padded away.

"What was that about?" questioned Soottail, looking over at Sunmask.

She fished for an excuse quickly. "I just told her I wasn't feeling well earlier today. I guess she was just worried about that." Sunmask tried smiling, but it felt unnatural on her face.

"Are you okay? Should we just not go out?" Soottail asked her.

"Oh, no, I'm feeling better now. Besides, I'm really hungry. I can use a freshly killed frog," Sunmask lied.

The gray and black tom dipped his head. "Very well. Let's get going, then."

He led her out of camp and under the tall pine trees that sheltered them from the darkening sky. She watched the way Soottail moved through the shadows, walking like everything in his life was normal and perfect, when really he had no idea what it was really like. Sunmask's head drooped. He wanted from her what she couldn't give him, because it already belonged to someone else, and it was all wrong. Everything was all wrong.

And now, she was expected to tell him that the kits were his, and he was expected to father them as if they really were. Everything was out of place because of her, and she didn't have the power to turn it back around.

"Sunmask?"

She looked up. Soottail had stopped walking and was looking over his shoulder at her. "Is this a good spot? I could hear the _ribits _of the frogs_. _Do you spot any?"

Sunmask shook her head of the sad thoughts and raised her nose to the air. The air was crawling with the scent of frogs but she couldn't see any. "No. They must be hiding."

Soottail flicked his tail to indicate he had heard her and dropped down low. He crawled around, looking for the croaking prey.

Sunmask looked under ivy plants and near the roots of the pine trees that stretched above them. She suddenly heard one croak right near her ear, and cautiously turned her head.

"Soottail," she whispered. "Come here."

He gingerly padded forward towards her and she pointed with her muzzle at the small, hopping creature. It didn't move, even as they were a mouse-length from it. Soottail slowly raised his paw, and slammed it down over the frog, killing it instantly.

"That was a nice first catch, but a little to easy," Soottail said. "Let's go somewhere else."

Sunmask sighed and agreed, despite her legs beginning to ache from walking around so much. She needed to hold off on letting anyone else know she was expecting until Volefur knew. That was the deal she made with herself. "Fine. Where to next?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You seen kinda on edge," Soottail asked casually, licking his forepaw. "Here, bury the frog." He pushed it over to her.

She began to dig a small hole. "I'm perfectly fine, Soottail. I told you, the war has just been stressing me out a lot. So, where to next?"

"Maybe closer to the hill or something. I think we should catch maybe a mouse or a bird."

"What happened to frogs?" Sunmask asked, almost groaning. They were easiest to catch and didn't take so much movement.

Soottail shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it doesn't really matter what we do. I just want to spend time together. Don't you like hunting with me?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But I kinda just want to go back to camp. Is that alright?"

He tilted his head. "Sure fine. I thought this would be more fun."

"I'm sorry," Sunmask told him as he began retrieving the frog from the ground where she buried it. "I...just - well, um, it's really difficult to explain." She felt the fur along her spine quiver in nervousness. _He'll be onto me soon! I can't tell him yet! _

"I'd _really _like to understand what's going on. Let's just head back, and you can tell me on the way there," Soottail meowed. He grabbed the unearthed prey in his jaws and turned to head back for camp. Sunmask sluggishly followed, half wanting to turn and run off, but knowing she couldn't.

The sky was totally black by the time they were nearly there, with the stars blocked by dark clouds. Soottail suddenly stopped in front of her, ears pricked. He dropped the frog and looked up to the sky. Sunmask followed his gaze. Some sort of bird was bouncing on the thin branches of a pine tree.

She groaned. "Soottal, can we _please_ just go back?"

"Just after this," he whispered back. "Help me out."

Before she could respond, Soottail whacked his paw on the pine tree. The bird lightly fluttered down to the forest floor. Soottail inticated with his tail for Sunmask to pad a few paces to the side. Hesitating she did, but she didn't understand what he was going to do. "Since when did us ShadowClan cats turn into ThunderClan warriors, hunting birds like this?"

Soottail didn't respond. He stalked up directly behind the bird, his paw steps soundless. He smiled at her, and in his smile was something that shattered her heart into two.

Love.

"Wait!" Sunmask yowled, and the bird startled upward, out of reach of the both of them. Soottail threw a questioning glance at Sunmask.

"What was that for?"

"There's something...important I have to tell you," Sunmask murmured, fear churning inside her, making her feel totally sick to her stomach. Soottail widened his eyes, waiting or her to continue. Sadness shook her legs and she felt like she couldn't stand. "I...uh..." she breathed in deeply, but it felt like none of it reached her lungs. "I am expecting kits."

Soottail hadn't processed the words for many heartbeats, but soon, his fur fluffed out and his jaw dropped open. "Really? That's amazing!"

"Well, yeah...but the thing is-"

"Is that why you've been acting so strange lately, because you've been afraid of how I'd react?" Sunmask opened her mouth to interrupt, but there was no use. "Well, you don't have to worry! That's amazing news!"

"It is-"

"We need to get you in the nursery right away! Come let's go. I'll-"

"The kits aren't yours!" She said it so fast that she didn't feel anything until many moments after they out of her mouth. Her heart dropped down to her paws, but she could hear the blood pounding in her ears, she could hardly hear Soottail speak.

"That's a joke right?"

"No."

That's when she saw the anger spark in his eyes, and she heard it in his voice as well. "Whose else could they be? There's no one else in the Clan that-"

"They don't belong to anyone in this Clan!" she hissed, the stress and frustration of it all. Soottail looked so bewildered that she wondered if she could even believe her own words. "The-they're father is Volefur, of RiverClan."

The gray and black tom arched his back and slithered forward. "The one from that border patrol!" It was more of a statement than a question. "I knew it, Sunmask. I knew that there was something happening from the moment he 'saved' you. But how could you do that to me? How could you do it to the Clan? You've been reminding me all day that there is a war happening between us all, and what do you do? Mate with the enemy!"

"Soottail, please..." Sunmask cried, tears slipping from her face.

"Shut up, Sunmask," he growled, voice low and filled to the brim with anguish. Without another word, he turned away from her, and walked slowly off into the forest, leaving her there, shaking and sobbing.

**Geez, I felt like I just wrote a soap opera. XD Review please, and I'm sorry about The War Within!**

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	22. Chapter 20

**Look who's back everyone! Midnight is in da house! *celebration* It's time to get the evil up in here! Thanks for your reviews last chapter, and enjoy this! **

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors, yadda yadda yadda. **

**:) **

_Midnight walked forward, eyes pierced on the land ahead. A very faint cream light guided him. He felt as if he was going through a tunnel, and his destination ahead just beyond the pitch blackness that surrounded him. The light grew more and more eerie the closer he got, signaling to him where he was going. Shadows stretched and loomed, blocking some of the creamy glow. _

_He broke from his tunnel, exposing himself into the world that was the Dark Forest. _

_Something over his head creaked. Midnight glanced up onto the bare branch of a tall, dead tree. Through the fog that misted most of the forest, two yellow eyes, narrowed to slits, glared down on him. _

_Midnight dipped his head respectfully. "Greetings, Blackstorm." _

_The former Clancat showed his ivory teeth that gleamed with menacing light. "Have you found your way here easily, my successor?" _

_"I did," Midnight replied, a slight chuckle to his voice. "I take that as we are doing well."_

_"Very," Blackstorm laughed. "You are picking up many recruits, Midnight. Before we know it, we'll have enough to outnumber the four Clans." He flicked his tail. "And as soon as you do, waste no more time with more cats. Just train. I'll let you know when you're ready." _

_"We already have several cats from the Clans," Midnight said. "How many more recruits do we need?" _

_Blackstorm looked very sturdy. "Those Clan-cats can be sketchy. You never really know where their loyalties lie. I've learned that even your own family will choose those pathetic, weak warriors over you. Sharp claws to match his teeth slid out onto the branch. _

_"I know that as much as you," Midnight said, adding a lot more sorrow to his voice than he probably should have, "but trust me, I have it under control. No cat underestimates my strength." _

_Blackstorm suddenly made his way down from the tree, and gazed at Midnight with a hint of warning. "No cat? Midnight, if no cat underestimated your power, than there would be no need for a fight. A few cats are aware of us here. ShadowClan hasn't forgotten our attack many moons ago, and if they really believed in the strength you had, they'd surrender to us...or the other Clans." _

_Midnight averted his master's thorn-sharp glare. "I...I'm _sure_ I have under control. If the Clan recruits weren't loyal, they would have brought their fellow warriors to take us down." _

_Blackstorm gave a dark grin. "Good then." _

_Refusing to look back at Blackstorm, Midnight said, "When _do_ you think we'll be attacking?" _

_"When we are ready," he replied. "We are strong enough now, but we must make sure that the Clans are never powerful to rise up against us. Those weak fools will need a better code to live by." _

_Midnight cocked his head to the side. "I've always wondered, Blackstorm, why you were so focused on giving these cats new lives, when they aren't even worth your time." _

_Claws cuffed Midnight's ear. "You think I want to give them lives for the better? You know very well, this is out of revenge for those horrible StarClan cats, for punishing us whenever we had the ambition of leadership! And when we finally achieve that goal, the cats you thought would join you, decide to follow the wishes of a bunch of dead warriors instead of you!" _

_Midnight cringed as the blood dripped from his chin to his claws. "I am sorry for offending you master. Sometimes I just never understand what we are working towards. There were many possibilities I thought up." _

_"Do you question me?" Blackstorm snarled, eyes blazing. _

_"No." _

_"Then shut up!" _

_"I apologize." _

_Blackstorm growled and slowly began to sheathe his claws. He blinked suddenly and pricked his ears. "You have something else to attend you. A Black Horror recruits wants your attention." _

_Before Midnight could respond, it all faded to darkness, and he fell into himself, lost in his sleep. _

* * *

He opened his eyes to feel his face pressed against the stone floor of his cave. Raising his head, a slight sting spread over his ear, and he remembered how Blackstorm struck him.

_He also said someone wants to talk to me, _Midnight thought, as he stalked up to the cave entrance.

Sure enough, a figure began making its way toward him. Midnight padded down the hill to greet the gray tom, known by the Black Horror as Lightning. Lightning was one of the Clan recruits, one that had been working for him since he was an apprentice of his Clan.

"What have you learned?" Midnight asked him. "Anything interesting you have to share with me?"

Lightning nodded. "Yes. Four new kits were born to ShadowClan today, which means four new warriors. We cannot recruit them all; that will raise suspicion. I say we take one, and kill the rest."

Midnight slowly nodded taking it in. "Another recruit from ShadowClan? Won't this be delightful? Our first target will have hardly any warriors on their side."

Lightning gave a grin. "She is known to the Clan as Flowerkit. I will try and get as close to her as I possibly can. For now though, while she's still a newborn, I thought I might as well tell you we'll have a new trainee soon."

"Great. What made you decide she's the one out of the four kits?"

"I saw something in her," Lightning explained. "Perhaps it was just a gut feeling she'll be a strong cat."

Midnight nodded his head. "Very good. Do you have your Clan to return to?"

"Not at the moment. Most of them are either out night-hunting or doing some patrolling," Lightning replied casually. "I'm going to stay here for a little bit."

"Alright," Midnight meowed. "You know, someone recently told me that Clan-recruits cannot be trusted, but you have probably proven yourself one of my most worthy and loyal warriors. How many times have I had to scar you?"

Lightning's whiskers twitched in amusement, as he showed Midnight a scratch that rested on his head. "Only once." He padded past his master and then quickly turned to look back. "I forgot to mention, on the way here, I got a feeling someone was watching me. You better send a cat to check it out."

"I'll go myself," Midnight replied. "Thanks!"

Lightning flicked his tail and walked off. Midnight then turned to the forest ahead of him. _I've got nothing better to do, and someone has to take care of this spy! _

He started to make his way into the forest, being cautious of the scents and sights around him. It was dark, and he could easily mistake one of his own recruits for a rogue, or worse, a Clancat.

Midnight glanced up at the trees. A squirrel bounced from branch to branch until finally placing itself in a large nest. The sky was dark above him, the stars blotted out by thick clouds, that wouldn't even allow the intense light of the moon glare faintly through.

An unusual scent was breathed in. A cat scent, and one that was only recognizable by the Clan recruits Midnight had at his camp. So there must have been a warrior that saw Lightning. Midnight waited for the scent to grow stronger, before he stopped in his tracks, and listened.

Paw steps heavily sounded. Twigs snapped back and forth, heartbeat after heartbeat, and a pain-struck wail found Midnight's ears. His eyes found a shape moving in the night, quickly. Midnight ran after it, and pounced.

A tomcat struggled beneath him. His cries were replaced by a startled yowl. Claws dug into Midnight's pelt, but not deep enough to cause any pain. He slammed a paw over the intruder's mouth, stopping his voice from, escaping.

"Hello, there," Midnight growled.

The tom was gray and black with big blue eyes, round with surprise. He studied Midnight for a long while, and his gaze narrowed, a memory in his brain. Midnight smiled, and waited for the realization.

"We met before, I believe," he said. "Remember?"

The tom held his same expression until he leaped, throwing Midnight off. "You," he snarled. "You're from-from...that attack! With, um...Blackstorm!"

"Congratulations, you remembered," Midnight spat sourly. "And I'm delighted to inform you that we. Aren't. Done. Oh, wait a minute! I just told you that we are going to attack again! That means I have to kill you." He showed the gray and black tom his teeth.

"Go on ahead."

"What?"

"I said, do it! Are you deaf?"

Midnight stared at the Clancat. "You want me to kill you?"

"It would put me out of my misery."

Something clicked in Midnight's mind. He had an idea. Sitting, he held a paw out to the tom. "We're you hurt by your Clanmates, young warrior?"

"I was hurt by one of them," he snarled. "One that I thought I loved. I thought she loved me! But she doesn't. Tonight, she took my heart and ripped it out of my chest." The tom's head dropped and his paws trembled. "So kill me. I didn't know a broken heart would hurt this much. It would be better to go to StarClan."

"StarClan?" Midnight echoed. "That place only exists in the tales your mother would tell you as a kit. They may sound amazing, but really all just weak fools. The warrior code can't control a cat's life. It's just a bunch of words."

"That's what Blackstorm said about it!" the tom cat hissed. He paused. "So you're meaning to tell me that you survivors from the battle, are still planning to overthrow the Clan?"

"Clans," Midnight corrected him. "All four of them. They hurt our leader, so we will hurt them back. It's like on a battle field. When you are struck by an enemy's claws you don't give up the fight. You fight back."

"Fight back," he repeated.

"Yes," said Midnight. "I have many recruits from the Clans, you know. Cats like Thorn, a ThunderClan warrior, and Lightning, from your own Clan."

The tom widened his eyes.

"Join us, and your pain will go away, and your life will be happy. I'll have you ask everyone when we get back to our camp. And swear your allegiance to me."

"She hurt me so bad," he whispered. "Okay."

Midnight grinned. "Very good, now tell me your name."

"Soottail," the tom replied. "My name is Soottail."

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Review and you'll get the next chapter! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	23. Chapter 21

**Hi all of you magnificent lovelies! Thanks for your reviews and suggestions for kit names. Please don't be disappointed, but I'm not going to use them, not for this particular story at least. I've had the names figured out for a while, but I appreciate the help! **

**Enjoy this chapter! Really, enjoy it! Nightstorm!**

**Nightstorm: What happened to us arguing over my stalking problems? Now all I'm useful for is the disclaimer. **

**Me: *gives look* **

**Nightstorm: ****_Fine_****! Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors. **

Sunmask watched as Mouseflight's kits played. They were two moons old and growing up to look strong and healthy. Ashkit and Tinykit circled each other, daring the other to move first.

"Make a move, you pesky WindClan cat, and I'll flay you!" Tinykit growled.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were the WindClan cat," Ashkit said, straightening up. Tinykit ignored him and barreled into his chest, sending him flying back.

"Hey, you two, cut it out before someone gets hurt!" Mouseflight snapped at her kits. Tinykit and Flamekit quickly pulled away from each other. "You'll have plenty of time to practice your fighting once you become apprentices."

"Aw, but that's four moons away!" Tinykit whined, earning a sharp glare from her mother.

"It's really not all that far off," she said. "Now please, go do something like your siblings are doing instead of tearing the fur from each other's pelts."

Tinykit and Ashkit sighed and looked over at their brother and sister. Flamekit and Flowerkit tossed a ball of moss back and forth to each other.

Mouseflight stole a glance Sunmask's way. "If only they always wanted to do the same thing. It'd be easier to watch them." She tilted her head and then nodded. "You're due any day now, right?"

Sunmask shrugged. "That's what Stormwhisker said."

Flowerkit gazed up at her with wide blue eyes. "That means new kits to play with, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's correct."

"Yay!" exclaimed Ashkit. "Because I'm getting bored of these mouse-brains."

"You'll pay for that!" Flowerkit yowled tackling Ashkit. The wrestled in a heap of fluffy gray and ginger fur until Mouseflight separated them.

"That's enough. I think it's about time we all take a nap!"

As all four kits reluctantly climbed into their mother's nest. Sunmask caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and locked eyes with Soottail. He immediately looked away from her and padded off out of view. Sunmask sighed. He hasn't spoken to her since she revealed the truth to him about her kits. Everyone wondered why their "father" was angry at her. Sunmask always replied with the same answer.

"He never wanted kits."

And Soottail never said anything different.

That's right, no one knew who the kits really belonged to except Sunmask, Soottail, and Volefur himself. Sunmask had wasted no time to tell the RiverClan tom as soon as she had the chance.

_It was hardly in the time of night when she arrived at the border. Her paws kneaded anxiously at the ground as she waited for him to meet her there. As soon as she saw a shadow move under the trees, she spoke up. _

_"I've got some news." _

_Volefur's blue eyes blinked curiously through the dark. "What is it, my love?" _

_Sunmask winced as he replied with those words, but she carried on with an unwavering voice. The hardest part of telling Soottail the truth was done with, she could now deal with any reaction. Nothing would make her cry as he did before. "I am expecting kits, Volefur. Your kits." _

_His gaze hardened, but he didn't show any signs of emotion other than that. "You are?" _

_"Yes." _

_Volefur stood there for a moment, unusually distant from where she stood. He let out a long, exasperated sigh. "What do I say to that?" _

_Sunmask just gazed down at the grass that sprouted between her unsheathed claws. "I don't know." _

_Neither of them said a word for what felt like forever. An uncomfortable silence drifted between them, across the border that separated him from her, and in this case, wrong from right. _

_She finally built up the words to speak again. "All I know is that they will be raised in my Clan. We could never separate them, not for anyone's sake." _We will not do what my parents did to me and Shadeglare. _"And we can't join the other's Clan." _

_Volefur nodded, agreeing, but he looked rather glum. "The war between or Clans would prevent any trust." _

_"We have to stop meeting, Volefur, you know that right?" _

_He closed his eyes. "Yes, I know." He gazed up at her. "But, after they are born, please, one last time, come to me. I want to be able to name my children." _

_"Volefur-" _

_"They are my kits, Sunmask. At least let me help you with their names." _

_She let out a breath. "Very well." _

_"When are they due?" _

_"I'm not sure. Perhaps in a couple of moons." _

_"Meet me then. One final time." _

_Sunmask nodded, reluctant. "Okay. One final time." _

Now, she laid in the nursery, watching the flanks of Mouseflight and her kits rise and fall to the rhythm of their soft breathing.

Sunmask stretched her stiff legs. She needed to walk around. She stood and slipped out of the nursery, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

The camp was alive with activity. Many cats shared tongues and shared meals while others practiced some battle training. Smokestar sat atop the Speaking Branch, overlooking the camp. Ever since the last battle several moons ago, the gray tom had been on edge. He flinched at every sound and jumped out of his paws every time a border patrol returned. Sunmask had to admit that it really had been a while since the Clans last attacked them. They all seemed to wonder what was going through Ivystar's mind. Possibly a well thought out planned that was taking moons to perfect. Whatever it was, it got the whole Clan thinking.

Pouncefoot spotted her from across the clearing. Sunmask found it so strange that as the least attentive cat in the Clan, he was the most worried over the kits that were soon to come, but it did make her feel good that he was spending a lot more time with her lately.

"Hello," he greeted, with his same old dull voice.

"Hi father," she responded, dipping her head.

"How are you?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Fine. I'm just stretching my legs. You wouldn't know this, but it is really annoying to lay in a nest all day long," Sunmask told him with a smile. She watched as he stared off into space. "What are you thinking?"

"...Nothing," he meowed. "Do you ever have that happen to you? When you just completely lose your train of thought and stop thinking?"

"I...don't..think so," Sunmask said, confused. "Uh..."

"I'm going to go talk with Smokestar," said Pouncefoot, walking away.

She stared after him, still processing what had happened. Okay, maybe he didn't spend a whole lot more time with her, and maybe it was always awkward. She understood everything going on with him now, and it still didn't help.

He wanted Radiantmask, but he couldn't have her.

Even Sunmask hadn't seen her for a long time. She was beginning to wonder if it was already too late, but kept telling herself that if that were true, Tigerspirit would have told her, but she hadn't seen the pretty tabby cat for so long.

She hadn't felt any of it for so long.

Sunmask tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, but with everything going on, she couldn't help but wonder if she had abandoned her destiny. There was so much that Radinatmask told her to keep watch for, and so many more things that she herself brought into the image, but she didn't know what to do anymore! It all just became so overwhelming. Her kits were due any day, the other Clans haven't been attacking, the stress of the Clan loomed from cat to cat, and the threat she had been warned of all along was still growing behind all the shadows, and she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know if she could do anything at all. Had she missed her chance?

She needed help, but who could she trust? Her Clan was in an internal panic. Her one true friend had turned his back on her, and the only other cat that knew about it was practically insane with grief.

_Who can help me? _

**Stupid filler chapters, how I hate you so. I'm sorry for the awful chapter guys, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen next. So review if you want to see it! **

**Nightstorm: Peace out you fuvle lovles! **

**Me: What?**

**Nightstorm: Never mind. **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	24. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I know that Trapped in Ice is WAY more popular than this story, but I'm still glad that some of you like it. :) Love you! **

**Nightstorm: Enjoy this chapter! Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors! **

She watched as he walked in with his apprentice at his heals. The apprentice carried a large hare in her jaws that she dragged behind her. Her eyes gleamed with pride at herself. He carried a piece of prey too, a crow, but she caught it. The bite marks in the crow's next were too small to fit his massive jaws. They placed they prey on the fresh-kill pile and turned to look at her.

"Ivystar!" the apprentice yowled. "I passed!"

Her mentor stood beside her, close to her, but his eyes were empty of anything. Happiness, vanity, anything, and they stared at her paws.

Ivystar did smile though, to show her own sign of joy. "Amazing, Blossompaw! I'll be sure to hold your ceremony as soon as possible. We have a patrol out right now, but as soon as they return, we'll make you a warrior."

The apprentice, Blossompaw, bristled with excitement! "Finally a warrior! Thank you so much, Shadeglare!" She told her mentor, and then bounded off, to sit by her sister, who had returned just a few minutes earlier. They would both me earning their full names that day.

Ivystar looked over at Shadeglare, who still stared at her paws, unable to gaze directly at her or into her eyes. She sighed, but spoke. "Are you proud of her? You know she was never the most...productive cat."

He didn't reply for a long time, and when he did, his voice was dull. "I am very happy for her. She did try hard, and she'll do her best as a warrior to make the rest of us admire her as well."

Shadeglare then turned and padded away. Ivystar let her shoulders sag. Since the last attack they had made, he had been acting way out of the ordinary of his usual, enthusiastic self. She wondered what had made him become the cat he was that day. It couldn't have been being defeated by a ShadowClan warrior. The agony of that would have worn off by then. Shadeglare never said what was wrong, and he never appeared to be personally angry at any cat in the Clan. Ivystar never dared to ask him because she didn't know where it would leave him. She treated him and saw him as her own son. She was the one who decided to raise him in the Clan, even though his original birthplace and family were unknown. For all she knew, he could have been born to a kittypet family, but never thought about it because he had such the heart of a warrior.

Ivystar wished that whatever was troubling him would blow over soon. She was using this as an excuse for something much bigger.

The war.

She vowed that it wasn't over between her and ShadowClan, and she meant it all the same, but she had lost all the energy to continue on with the battle plans. They knew what they had done wrong, and it was the kittypet herself that had admitted the wrong in it all, however, Ivystar still wouldn't let them off so easily. Just because they knew what they were doing didn't mean they would stop. ShadowClan had always been perhaps the cruelest, most unfaithful Clan of the four that existed by the lake. In past legends told by the elders to kits, ShadowClan reigned with two heartless leaders in the same generation, and in the reality of the present time, there was always darkness in their hearts, chilled by North Winds.

So why was it that knowing all of that, Ivystar couldn't bring herself to attack?

ThunderClan hadn't complained a word about the lack of battle plans, but Ravenstar had threatened her numerous times that if she kept silent any longer, he would take matters into his own paws. She assured him all of those times that she was in the middle of devising a plan, and he would then leave her be for a half moon. Ivystar wouldn't be surprised if perhaps, he already had attacked with his Clan only.

But when it came to WindClan, the excuse would always be, "We need to have all of our warriors comfortable for our next attack, and I think we should wait for our apprentices to become warriors so they are fully trained." Shadeglare also had a place in that excuse sometimes, but now it wasn't about him. They apprentices were about to be given their full names, and she'dhave to think up something fast, before she drives both her Clan and herself insane.

Suddenly, movement caught her eyes as Cloudheart, Horsefoot, Yellowfeather, and Fernthorn returned from their patrol. Blossompaw and her sister, Deerpaw looked about ready to burst from excitement. Ivystar smiled nervously and bounded towards Tallrock, where all announcements were made. She yowled for the Clan to gather under her before speaking.

"Today, two hard-working apprentices become full warriors of WindClan. Deerpaw and Blossopaw, step forth."

The two sisters rushed towards Tallrock, both of them bristling in eagerness.

"Hailpelt, Shadeglare, have your apprentices performed well today, and do you think they are ready to become warriors?" she asked.

"Yes," Hailpelt said, dipping his head. Deerpaw beamed.

Shadeglare rose his eyes to Ivystar and Blossompaw. Somewhere, anger flashed in his gaze before quickly disappearing into the emptiness she had been seeing the whole time. "I believe so."

"Then I, as the leader of WindClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Ivystar stole a quick sideways glance at Shadeglare as she turned to the sisters. "Blossompaw, Deerpaw, to promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan during this War, even at the cost of your life?"

Shadeglare coughed.

"I do!" Blossompaw and Deerpaw said in unison, ignoring him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Deerpaw, from now on you are known as Deerspot. StarClan honors you for your speed and wisdom. Blossompaw, from now you shall be known as Blossomfeather. StarClan honors you for you enthusiasm and loyalty and we welcome you both as full warriors of WindClan."

"Deerspot! Blossomfeather!" The Clan called.

As Ivystar stood there, she could almost _feel _the strength in their yowls. Each and every cat carried a mix of relief and excitement in their voices, because they all knew what it meant now that Blossomfeather and Deerspot were warriors.

It meant that she had to begin devising a battle plan, once and for all.

Ivystar sighed. She didn't know exactly why her brain shut down when she thought about the war - perhaps it was her conscience or the influence of that pesky StarClan warrior around her - but she would have to get over it.

Maybe it was time for something bigger than the usual. Something more than just what the patrols were and the time of day the attack happened.

Maybe it was time for the ultimate battle. The one that would end the war, and finally get ShadowClan to admit weakness and surrender.

Ivystar smiled. She'd have to get working soon.

**A shorter chapter, but an important one. We still have a while to go, but I have finally gotten back on track with this story! Review if you want more! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	25. Chapter 23

**Welcome my beautiful lovelies to chapter 23 of Shaded Fate! **

**Nightstorm: This chapter should be a little emotional. **

**Me: Enjoy and review! **

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny does not own Warriors **

"There's one more kit, Sunmask! Push!"

Sunmask did, harder than she ever had before. Stormwhisker yowled, "A she-kit!"

She flopped down in her nest, breathing hard. Her three newborn kits nuzzled up to her belly and began suckling. The first kit was a dark brown tabby tom, and the largest of the three. The other two were she-kits. One of them was silver and white, and the other had the gray fur of her father.

Stormwhisker nodded as he looked at them. "All of them are healthy, Sunmask. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she panted.

Mouseflight and Scarletfur were beside her, helping to keep her calm during the kitting. Mouseflight was the one to ask the question. "What will you name them?"

Sunmask sighed. "Well, I'll think about it. I want the perfect names for the perfect kits."

Scarletfur smiled. "Isn't that lovely? Remember, if you ever need anything, you know where to find us."

Suddenly, a mewl sounded by the front of the den. Mouseflight's kits stood there, eyes wide with curiosity. "Can we come and see the new kits now? Please?" asked Tinykit, her ginger tail waving through the air impatiently.

"Of course. But don't get too close, they are _very_ young and small," Mouseflight told them.

Slowly, the four of them filed into the nursery. Tinykit and Flamekit, being the smallest, stood in front of Ashkit and Flowerkit, as they peered into the nest. "Whoa!" exclaimed Flamekit. "Were we that small when we were born?"

"Yes, you were," their mother purred affectionately.

"When can they play?" Ashkit asked.

"Not for a while," Scarletfur admitted. "Sorry. But once they can walk steadily and open their eyes, maybe you seven can play around."

"It might still be a while," said Mouseflight.

As the kits pouted, Sunmask couldn't help but grin. It would certainly be a wild ride raising her son and two daughters by herself, but she knew she would have help. She tried to reassure herself that everything would be okay.

"Now, come on. Go play outside. Let Sunmask rest. She's really tired," Mouseflight said.

Ashkit, Tinykit, and Flamekit obeyed their mother but Flowerkit stayed put, gazing at the kits with wonder in her eyes.

"Flowerkit? Come on, let's go," meowed Mouseflight.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm real fascinated by newborn kits," she said, turning around and following her siblings.

Sunmask thought she saw Stormwhisker smile.

Mouseflight flicked her tail and exited the nursery. Stormwhisker followed her. Scarletfur whispered something in Sunmask's ear as she passed by.

"Come to us if you ever need anything," she said. "And let us know what you name the kits!"

Sunmask nodded but a knot formed in her belly upon hearing the ginger she-cat's words. She promised Volefur that she would meet with him to name the kits. She never really thought about it until then. How could she leave her kits alone in the nest? What if they got cold and hungry? What if Mouseflight woke up to find Sunmask missing? Maybe she just shouldn't go and just name the kits on her own. Keeping promises at times as these was almost impossible now.

Deciding against it all suddenly made her heart feel hollow. Why did all of this have to be so difficult? Her kits haven't even been several minutes hold yet, and she felt like she was already struggling as much as she possibly could. She couldn't even get past naming them.

Maybe Sunmask really did need to see him. Things between them were a lot different, but seeing him before always made her feel secure and safe.

Always.

* * *

The Clan was well into darkness. All of the night-hunters had returned by then. Sunmask had been lying wide awake in her nest since the kitting. Her kits slept soundly, pressed up against against her belly, seeking her warmth. She watched them carefully as they all softly breathed, their flanks rising and falling. If she were to get to RiverClan territory, meet with Volefur and return before dawn, she would have to leave now.

Careful not to wake her kits, Sunmask slowly got out of her nest. She looked back at her three children just as she was about to slip away.

"Sunmask?" a voice mumbled.

Nearly jumping, she turned her head towards Mouseflight. The gray queen's heavy eyes were fixed on her, and glowed questioningly in the dark. "Huh?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, uh..." She thought up something quick. "To the dirt place."

"Okay," Mouseflight said. She started to gingerly get up from where she lay. "I'll keep your kits warm until you return. Is that alright?"

"Um, yes! Oh yeah, thanks," Sunmask replied.

"Don't mention it," she whispered, climbing into Sunmask's nest beside her kits. "Go on."

Sunmask left, hoping and praying that Mouseflight would fall asleep.

All the pine trees seemed much closer together than normal that particular night. Their needles seemed lower to the ground, and Sunmask felt that it all was closing in on her. She knew that she really shouldn't be doing what she was doing, especially not after what happened, and as she got closer to the RiverClan, more doubts popped into her head.

_You're making a mistake. What if someone sees you? _

_Turn back, you're going to do something stupid! _

_Volefur isn't even going to be a part of your kits' lives! Why should he name them? _

After that last thought, she realized that was exactly why he needed to.

It was a cloudless sky, and yet, no stars sprinkled its silver light over the forest. Only a large, gray moon hung in the sky, shining eerily. A thorn stuck itself in Sunmask's heart. Did that mean that no ancestors watched her? Or anyone?

Probably. It all felt cold, and empty.

Sunmask arrived at the RiverClan border after what felt like ages. She felt a bunch of forces pressing up against her, adding anxiety and fear to her mind. She felt her breathing grow heavier, like those forces were finding their way to her lungs.

But then she saw him.

At first it was just his silhouette, then his blue eyes, then the rest of him, coming out into the gloom of the moon.

Instead of greeting him properly, she blurted out. "How did you know I would be here tonight?"

"I've been nervous about this," he answered, almost to quickly. "For the last moon I've been finding it hard to sleep; I got out for a walk almost every night and happened to smell you around."

_Why are you nervous? You won't ever meet them! _She bit it back.

"So?" he asked her.

"I...we...have a son and two daughters," she responded quietly. "Go ahead, name them."

"Tell me what they look like," Volefur meowed.

Sunmask clenched her teeth. "The tom is a dark brown tabby. One of the daughters is white and silver and the other is gray. Name them."

"What? You don't want to help?" Volefur asked.

"Volefur, please, can we just get this done with?" she said, a little more desperately than she wanted. "We weren't even supposed to be meeting with each other in the beginning, and now we have kits, which are alone by the way." That was a lie. They had Mouseflight, but she wanted to leave.

"It's okay, Sunmask. Take a couple deep breaths," he soothed. He had a warmth in his voice that was difficult to miss. "I'll go first. The tom shall be named Pinekit, for the forests of your territory."

She sucked in some air, because she found herself captivated by the sound of his voice. Pinekit. Their son. "The silver and white kit is Clearkit, for the waters of _your_ territory," she breathed.

Volefur smiled at her. "The last one?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm drawing a blank."

"I have an idea," he meowed. He stared seriously into her eyes, showing that no matter what he said, he meant it, more than anything. His eyes captured her gaze. "Foreverkit. So you know I'll always love you."

Sunmask flinched. "For-Foreverkit?" she stammered. "I...I...that's a little strange isn't it?"

"Maybe," Volefur said, still gazing deeply into her eyes.

She broke it. "It really is. Don't you think we should name her something more normal?"

"Normal? Since when is anything ever normal?" he asked. "I know you feel uncomfortable with the name because it proves my love to you, Sunmask," his voice was a grim whisper, "But let this me the mark a make on them. Let this the the memory of me to you."

She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Fine. Foreverkit."

After that, she turned around and left him at the border, and it was the last time she would ever do so.

**Ermigerd. So emotional! **

**Nightstorm: Told you. **

**Me: *blows nose into tissue* **

**Nightstorm: Ay-yay-yay. Okay, Destiny wants to to review to this chapter telling you what you thought of this chapter. She also wants to know who your favorite character is in this story and why. See you later, guys! **

**~Nightstorm (and Destiny) **


	26. Chapter 24

**Me: We are back with chapter twenty-four of Shaded Fate! **

**Nightstorm: Review! Or I'll come and get you. **

**Me: Really? **

**Nightstorm: What? We don't have nearly the amount of reviews here than we did during Trapped in Ice. Born of True Destiny does not own Warriors. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. **

Clearkit bounced onto Pinekit, crushing him to the nursery floor. Foreverkit stood off, pawing at them gently. She was the smallest of the three, and the most feeble, and she didn't really like to get in the middle of Clearkit and Pinekit's playing, no matter how much Sunmask encouraged her.

Sunmask drew Foreverkit closer to her with her tail. "You'll be a great warrior," she whispered.

Foreverkit looked up at her mother with round blue eyes. "I know, mother. I'm waiting to grow big!" She pawed herself out of Sunmask's soft grip and went back to watching over Clearkit and Pinekit. "I'm studying them!" she mewed.

Sunmask sighed. She remembered what happened when she returned from the RiverClan border. She pushed through the nursery to find Mouseflight lightly snoring beside Sunmask's kits. Sunmask had nudged her softly to wake her.

"Hm...wha-" Mouseflight slurred. "Oh, Sunmask. How long as it been?"

"Oh, uh, not very long," she had lied. "Thank you, by the way."

"Anytime," said the light gray she-cat, half-asleep, "Anytime."

The next morning, Sunmask had said that she had thought of the names for the kits. Scarletfur and Mouseflight had both shown their confusion on the unusual name of Foreverkit, but didn't say anything, luckily. Sunmask wouldn't had known what to tell them if they asked her why she would call her such a thing as that.

Flamekit and Ashkit watched their denmates play. "When will they be big enough to play?"

"You can play with them," Mouseflight said, drawing a licked paw over her whiskers. "But you have to be gentle. They are much younger than you."

Clearkit released Pinekit upon hearing Mouseflight speak. "What? I'm not small, and I'm not too fragile to play hard-core style!" She crouched and wiggled her tail in the air. "Come at me Ashkit!"

The gray tom plastered a mischievous smile on his face. "Alright, but you'll regret coming into the den of the ShadowClan leader you WindClan scum!"

Clearkit straightened up. "Wait, what? That isn't fair!" Ashkit ignored her and bowled her over, pinning her down to the nursery floor. Clearkit shrieked, and Mouseflight and Sunmask jumped to grab their kits by the scruff and pull them apart.

"What are you doing, mama?" Clearkit asked. "I can still fight. I just - wasn't ready."

"Then why are you shaking like you've just seen a badger?" Sunmask questioned, licking her kit between the ears.

Pinekit laughed. "Oh, Clearkit, you mouse-brain! Don't ever challenge a kit that's two moons older and twice your size!"

"Fine then," Clearkit hissed, pulling away from Sunmask. "I challenge you!" Without another warning, she hurled herself at Pinekit. The two littermates struggled on the ground as Foreverkit watched. Sunmask dove for them and separated them.

"That's enough playing for a day," she gasped. "Why don't we all just take a moment to calm down and take a nap, doesn't that sound fun?"

"No," Clearkit huffed.

After Sunmask gave her a look, she nudged all three of her kits into the nest, but just as she was about to have them curl up to sleep, a cat pushed their way into the nursery. Sunmask lifted her head to greet them until she saw who it was.

Soottail smiled at her politely, but she didn't by a heart beat of it. The kits' eyes all lit up, but before Sunmask could question them about what was going on, they jumped away from her and tumbled around Soottail's paws. He touched noses with Pinekit.

"How are my kits doing?" he asked.

_Your kits, _Sunmask bit it back. Everyone thought Soottail was their father, and she wasn't about to ruin that. "Uh, Soottail, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him, plastering a fake smile on her lips.

His eyes sliced into her. "Of course." His words were spoken harshly and Sunmask felt Mouseflight's gaze boring into the side of her head, but she ignored it.

She stood and led Soottail out of the nursery. She quickly turned back to her kits. "Stay inside with Mouseflight."

Sunmask took Soottail to the watering pool, where the warriors got their water to drink. As soon as she knew they were out of earshot, she whirled around to face the gray and black warrior. "Who do you think you are?"

Soottail smiled cruelly at her. "Come again?"

"Oh shut up," she hissed. She stared at her paws and thought of her next words. "Look, I know that everyone in this Clan thinks you are their father, but you obviously still hold a grudge up against me. I'm just worried-"

"Worried that what? I'll hurt them?" Soottail demanded. "Come on. It wasn't their fault they were born. If I really wanted to get revenge, I'd go for you personally." He laughed at himself.

"That isn't funny," Sunmask growled, shaking.

"Grow up. Isn't better that they have a father anyway?" Soottail asked her, giving his chest a few simple licks.

"Yeah, but, what if they find out that you really aren't their father? It could destroy our relationships with them, you know!" spat Sunmask, bristling at the thought of it.

"Who's going to tell them?" Soottail said. "I'm certainly not, and unless your planning to spill, I'd say they're pretty safe."

Sunmask let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you give me a reason to trust you on this?"

"You've broken my heart, sweetie, there will never be any reason again. Just take my word on it?" Soottail held out a forepaw. "After all, we are still ShadowClan cats, even though you were a kittypet in the beginning."

"Since when has me being a kittypet ever mattered lately?" Sunmask snarled.

Soottail kept his paw held out.

"Fine, whatever." She slapped his paw with her own. "Now please leave us alone for today. We were going to sleep."

Soottail shrugged. "Uh huh." Then he walked right past her, not even looking back.

* * *

When Sunmask awoke, it was in the dead of the night. Her kits still slept beside her. Pinekit with his light kicking, Clearkit with her soft snoring and Foreverkit, perfectly still and calm. She nuzzled them all affectionately and then just lay in her nest, trying to fall back asleep.

The slumber never came to her. Sunmask sat up and began grooming herself, just to glance at Mouseflight's nest for a single moment.

Something was off.

Faint moonlight seeped through the branches that formed the nursery and other dens of the ShadowClan cat. Sunmask could easily see the colors of their pelts as the light touched their fur, buthThere was one thing she could not see.

Flamekit was gone.

At that very moment, she heard a dark whisper. Sunmask was unable to make out the words, but the eeriness in the tone felt like a shadow wrapping around her, making her feel cold and afraid. Sunmask stood up, and slowly made her way to the nursery entrance.

Outside, all was quiet, and Sunmask wondered if maybe she was just imagining things. But suddenly, a figure moved from across the camp, in a quick flash. Two eyes peered from the face of the figure, though they only showed for a heartbeat, before fading under the darkness again. It suddenly whipped around, and bounded off in long, limber strides that had to belong to a cat. The figure suddenly vanished into the darkness, shielded from the moonlight that could have deciphered its identity.

Sunmask waited for a long time, trying to decide whether or not to follow the cat into the shadows or tell Mouseflight what she saw, or neither.

She found her paws leading her stealthily forward. They made no sound against the ground. Her head kept swinging from one side to the other, almost as if she was in a rival territory, and she was checking to make sure she wasn't being watched by enemies.

At first, Sunmask couldn't see anything when she got to the sight where she first saw the cat, and it stayed that way for a while. She searched the area, not exactly knowing what she was looking for, but fearing what she could possibly see.

Sunmask took a light paw step forward. A light _splish _sound was heard as her pad landed in something warm and wet. The scent of blood slammed on top of her at the same instant.

Below her, a small body lay. She could catch its mangled shape, and the way the crimson liquid ran through ginger fur. Two eyes sat wide open, on a face that held an expression of twisted pain and fear. Sunmask gasped.

Flamekit.

**DUN DUN DUN! Ooh, that's one of Mouseflight's kits killed. Remember that conversation Midnight had with ShadowClan cat, Midnight? MWAHAHAHA! **

***Ahem* **

**Would you please review and tell me what you thought? And I'm still curious on your favorite characters! :) **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	27. Chapter 25

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like it! Nightstorm? **

**Nightstorm: Yeah, yeah. I know. Born of True Destiny does not own Warriors. **

"Mouseflight!" screeched Sunmask as she barged into the nursery. The light gray she-cat startled awake at the sound of her panicked voice. The three kits sleeping against her rubbed their eyes with their tiny paws and blinked up at Sunmask.

"What's the matter Sunmask? Are the other Clans attacking?" asked Mouseflight, concerned.

"Worse," Sunmask whispered. Now all the sudden she didn't know how to say it. How did it feel to lose someone you love? To lose them to...murder? "Fl-Flamekit..."

Mouseflight looked down at her nest to see her son missing, but didn't have time to react before Sunmask spoke again.

"Flamekit is dead."

The light gray queen, slowly lifted her head to look at Sunmask. Disbelief clouded her eyes, and her paws shook. She drew her kits closer to her, who all looked shocked and defiant to believe what Sunmask had said was true. "Please tell me you're lying," Mouseflight murmured.

"I want to," Sunmask said, pain straining her voice. "But I can't."

Mouseflight only stared at Sunmask for the next few heart beats, frozen in place. It even looked like she wasn't breathing, and she probably wasn't. Then, she placed her head between her paws, shuddered, and began to wail. Her three remaining kits all began to cry along with their mother. Someone pushed their way into the nursery and Sunmask turned to see Scarletfur.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Furledwhisker suddenly shoved his way through. "What's wrong, what happened?"

Mouseflight sobbed, "Flame..." but couldn't get out anymore than that.

Sunmask finished for her. "Flamekit is dead."

Furledwhisker bared his teeth. "If this is some sort of sick joke you're playing-"

"It's not! I found him outside, across the camp! Someone murdered him!" Sunmask yowled defensively.

"Great StarClan," whispered Scarletfur.

"That can't be, Sunmask," Furledwhisker growled, but the tone of his voice suggested that he believed her. "There is no one here in this forest that would want to hurt an innocent, three in a half moon old kit. What did you see?"

Sunmask began explaining. "I woke up and noticed that Flamekit wasn't in the nest. I was about to tell Mouseflight, when I heard something outside. I saw a cat running away from his body and disappearing somewhere in camp, I couldn't tell exactly where they went though." Her voice went dark. "We have a murderer in the Clan."

Furledwhisker snarled, "Fox dung. No one has a reason to hurt my son."

"I know what I saw!" Sunmask hissed.

"Enough of this," Scarletfur spat at them. "Sunmask, show us the body."

She led them outside the nursery and to the exact place where she saw Flamekit. Furledwhisker slowed at the sight of his blood, and winced. Scarletfur hesitated to approach, but she sniffed the body.

"Someone go get Smokestar," she commanded.

Sunmask nodded and raced for the Speaking Oak. She slipped through the roots and found the ShadowClan leader sleeping soundly in his nest, but as Sunmask took a paw step forward, he stirred and raised his head to look at her.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's an emergency," Sunmask said.

Smokestar didn't question her any further. He rose from his nest and followed her out to the camp, where she then led him to Furledwhisker and Scarletfur as they stood over the dead ginger kit.

Sunmask explained to him what she did for the others on what she saw before discovering his body. Smokestar stretched his eyes wide. "You think someone in the Clan killed Flamekit?"

"Unless a WindClan warrior is hiding in the dens," Sunmask replied.

Smokestar turned to look at Furledwhisker. "Did Flamekit ever do something to hurt a ShadowClan warriors?"

Furledwhisker's eyes blazed with fury. "Are you serious?" he snarled. "You think a kit would tick off a grown cat enough for that cat to break the warrior code and kill the kit? Smokestar, you know that is idiotic."

Sunmask sat there as the two toms began to argue. Her eyes stared at her paws and she fought chills that ran up and down her spine. There really was no reason for anyone to hurt Flamekit, let alone kill him. Whoever did it had to be cold-hearted and cruel.

But no could come to mind.

Scarletfur examined Flamekit's fur and claws as Smokestar and Furledwhisker bickered. She then raised her head and snapped at both of them. "Come on! We shouldn't be doing this. We need to awaken the Clan, tell them of this tragedy and take or time to mourn." She looked at Smokestar. "This is your grandson, Smokestar. I know this is serious, to have a murderer in the Clan, but doesn't his death have any other meaning to you?"

Smokestar sighed. "You are right. Scarletfur, please go and comfort our daughter and her other kits. Sunmask, you go too. You have your own kits to take care of."

Sunmask nodded. "Of course."

"It's nearly dawn. I'll tell the Clan immediately, and eventually, someone will be caught and punished severely for this crime."

Sunmask and Scarletfur dipped their heads at the ShadowClan leader and headed for the nursery.

"What's going on?" asked Pinekit and Sunmask noticed that her kits sat up, awake, all of them curious of what was happening. Clearkit watched as Mouseflight writhed with her three remaining kits, and Foreverkit and Pinekit both looked up at their mother when she rentered the nursery.

"For a later time, when you can better understand," Sunmask replied.

As Sunmask curled up with her kits and Scarletfur soothed Mouseflight, a yowl sounded from outside. Peeking outside the den, Sunmask could see cats begin to gather under the Speaking Oak, where Smokestar stood.

"Today, a terrible loss has befallen us," he announced. "Flamekit was found murdered at the corner of the camp by one of our warriors."

Furledwhisker was carrying his son's body from where it was found to the center of the camp. His eyes were hard and his jaw tight as he clenched Flamekit's scruff in his teeth. A wave of shock and horror passed through the Clan.

"You mean, someone in our Clan killed him?" gasped Cloudwind, staring in terror at the dead body. "But who would do such a thing?"

Suddenly, the warriors broke out in murmurs, testing one another, asking if they'd seen anything, gossiping on who the murderer was. They were silenced as Smokestar snarled loudly for them to hear.

"This is a _huge _offense to StarClan and to us all," he growled, "And the murderer will be found and exiled from this Clan, never to return. Since their is no sign on who did it. Everyone will be questioned."

"Well, what do we know a out this?" asked Tigerpelt. "We're there any witnesses?"

"Sunmask awoke me to tell me of this horror. She said that she saw someone running away from the body towards the dens but was unable to decipher their identity. She was the one who found Flamekit's body."

"Well how do we know it wasn't Sunmask who did this?" Soottail demanded, scowling.

Suddenly, she felt hollow on the inside, like all of her bones and muscles had disappeared from her body and she was felt as nothing but skin and bones. Sunmask knew she couldn't trust Soottail anymore, but now she must felt betrayed.

"What did he say, mama?" asked Forverkit behind her.

"Quiet," Sunmask said, intending to be firm, but her voice caught in her throat for a moment and it came out like a weak murmur.

"Sunmask wouldn't do such a thing," Pouncefoot growled at Soottail. "She has kits of her own. Why would she want to hurt Flamekit?"

"Like I said," meowed Smokestar sternly. "_Everyone_ will be questioned. No matter how innocent they seem to be."

"Maybe we should find a motive," Cloudwind suggested, "If we find out why, we find out who had the reason to do such a thing as to kill a kit."

"I have an idea," Soottail put in, capturing everyone's attention. Sunmask felt her neck fur bristle as he spoke. "Perhaps it was a warning."

Sunmask wanted to look away, she wanted so badly just to sleep it all into nothingness, what she's seen, what she's heard, what she's felt, but she couldn't, because after Soottail spoke those chilling words, she caught him looking directly at her.

* * *

_She opened her eyes into a starlit forest, the welcomed her with warm air, and silver light. Sunmask knew right away where she was, and she nearly leaped out of her paws. _

_"I'm in StarClan!" she exclaimed to herself. "That means..." _

_She didn't have time to finish her sentence. A figure began to walk toward her, through the light mist that lingered among the trees. Two brilliant amber eyes glowed through and rested gently on Sunmask. Happiness flowed around her as if she swam in it. _

_"Tigerspirit!" she yowled. "Am I ever glad to see you!" _

_"StarClan does not have a lot of strength, Blazing Sun," said the beautiful golden and tabby she-cat, "But we have enough to give you what you need, because what you need is also what can help us all." _

_"Really?" Sunmask meowed. _

_"Sunmask, warrior of ShadowClan and daughter of Radiantmask," Tigerspirit yowled, her voice loud and powerful. "A few moons ago, you asked us for help, and it has taken us this long to reach you, but we have come with your answers." _

_"Have you?" asked Sunmask, disbelievingly. "Oh thank you!" _

_"Usually we keep these things to ourselves, Blazing Sun, and the reason we do is to let our descendants below us live their own lives against their own instincts and strengths in themselves, but this is urgent," Tigerspirit explained. "And since no one else in StarClan is believing in what we see, I am breaking that rule of StarClan." Her eyes darkened. "This is serious, Blazing Sun. Take my words in deeper than anything else you have ever experienced." _

_Eyes wide, Sunmask nodded. _

_"Swear to me, on the most important thing in your life that you will take my words seriously." _

_"I swear on..." Sunmask trailed off. What was big enough to her that would make Tigerspirit know that she was telling the truth, she dug deep into her soul searching for that thing. "I...I swear on my life, and not just the breaths that I take the the heartbeats I experience. I swear on everything that I've ever gone through, every cat that I have ever encountered, every moment I have spent in weakness and spent in getting back up again. Everything that is part of me and has made me who I am." _

_Tigerspirit smiled. "Very well. Let this be the only time I am clear with my messages. You and I are treading on dangerous ground." She looked straight into Sunmask's eyes. "It is Shadeglare." _

_Sunmask took a moment to process this. "Shadeglare? As in my brother?" _

_Tigerspirit dipped her head. _

_"Oh dear," Sunmask whispered. "Are you sure, Tigerspirit?" _

_"Does it seem like I'm playing games right now?" she demanded. _

_"Oh...I...I don't think he ever wants to see me again. I just told him his whole life was nothing but a lie. He must hate me. He'd never do anything to help me." _

_"Think about this, Blazing Sun," Tigerspirit said. "'_I see a glare of shaded darkness gazing into the shadows.' _Did you think Radiantmask would tell you this just because it's true? Everything that she has told you has some meaning in what is going on right now. These were not only warnings, but guidance. There's no playing around with what is happening, Blazing Sun. This weakness your mother has has begun to spread around the all of StarClan. Look at my fur." _

_Sunmask did and gaped. The stars that usually coated over the StarClan warriors' fur were gone now, and it's usual sheen in the starlight had vanished. "What's happening?" _

_"The darkness is getting stronger, and since it is feeding from the Clans themselves, it is taking away their faith and trust in each other. That destroys us, Blazing Sun. There hasn't been a Gathering in moons! When was the last time you have ever heard of someone talking about StarClan?" _

_Sunmask thought back, and she remembered that time with Rainfur and the other cats. _

_"_If I have anything to say about it, I'd say they don't watch us anymore," _he had said. _

_"Morning is arriving, Blazing Sun, our time is short," Tigerspirit meowed. "You have to take my advice. This will save us." _

**OH MY GOODNESS! So, what did you think of that? We had the Clans' reaction to Flamekit's death and a meeting with Togerspirit. Here's the funny thing: We still have a long way to go! **

**So review and make my day. Thanks! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	28. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry guys. I guess I didn't make the whole dream with Tigerspirit as clear as I thought I did. Oops! My bad. A lot of y'all thought that she meant Shadeglare killed Flamekit. No. She meant that he could help Sunmask, in saving the Clans from destruction. **

**So, knowing that, I ask you to read the dream again before continuing on. We'll wait for you. **

**Back? Great! Nightstorm, if you please...**

**Nightstorm: Yep. Born of True Destiny does not own Warriors. **

It pained Sunmask to see that the Clan didn't seem to trust each other anymore. She knew it would happen, just as she knew hedge hogs couldn't fly, but it hurt to see it. Her Clanmates would walk past each other and then suddenly slow down, narrowing their eyes and throwing sideways glances, studying the other cat.

Just as Smokestar said, he did question every cat. When it was Sunmask's turn to go in he asked her if she had seen or heard anything else around the Clan before discovering Flamekit dead, to which she replied with a simple no and a shake of her head. Smokestar didn't ask her anymore than that.

So yes, no one knew who was the murderer, but Sunmask had a pretty good guess on Soottail.

She remembered him at the Clan meeting, how he tried to accuse her, and how he called it a warning. Sunmask didn't trust him before, but now she was absolutely certain that she couldn't let him anywhere near her or her kits. In fact, every time she thought about him, her tail would curl protectively around Pinekit, Clearkit and Foreverkit, but luckily they didn't seem to understand what was happening.

And now her mind was racing, for she was leaving them alone in their nest as she prowled through ThunderClan territory, on her way to see her brother.

How could she do this? Soottail could very well be sharpening his claws on some tree bark, ready to sneak into the nursery and leave her kits in pools of their own blood, and yet, she still moved forward. She was the worst mother at the worst time. She silently cursed herself in her head for being so stupid. No matter how much she loved her kits, she couldn't give them all they needed, not as long as she had this huge weight on her shoulders she needed to now handle.

Tigerspirit told her that Shadeglare was the answer to all of her questions. She her that he could help save the Clans, that this is what she would get from all of her pleads and prayers heard just recently, even though she had been sounding them for as long as she knew of her destiny.

The lake water gently lapped at her paws as she walked along the shore. The moonlight danced along the black reflection of the sky as small ripples along the surface flowed smoothly toward land. If Sunmask was told correctly, then this part of ThunderClan was not considered their territory, but since they still held a deep-heated grudge against ShadowClan, who knew what would happen if she was found?

Sunmask tried to calm herself. _Okay, okay. You'll be fine. Tigerspirit wouldn't have told you this if you weren't meant to make it to his territory. Just keep calm and quiet until you begin to speak to him. This will work. _

She hoped that there would be some sort of coincidence like there had been with Volefur, then it would be so much easier.

Moonlight reflected for from the stream that marked the border of ThunderClan and WindClan territory. When Sunmask saw the silver water flowing down to the lake, her heart skipped a beat and jumped into her throat. She slowed her pace without realizing it because it seemed so far away anyway.

_Please, Tigerspirit, let this work._

Sunmask froze when she saw the silhouette of a cat standing on the other side of the stream. Her claws sank into the ground, preventing her from taking another step forward. It was so silent, she could hear the crickets chirping from a far away distance.

The cat's head turned in her direction. Legs went stiff and ears pricked as a familiar voice demanded, "Who goes there?"

Sunmask took a step back. It was his voice. _But how...? _"I am hear to see you."

Shadeglare hesitated, for he caught the wavering in her voice. "You are the cat that StarClan sent me?"

She heard her breath escape her body as relief and understanding flowed through her. _Thanks, Tigerspirit. _"I am. You are Shadeglare, right?"

"Yes. I-I am, but who are you? I cannot see you? Tell me your name."

Sunmask's shoulders sagged. "I doubt you will be happy to know my identity, Shadeglare, but StarClan did tell me that you are the answer to my questions. What did they tell you?"

"Please reveal yourself," he replied. "I want to know who you are before I tell you anything more."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Sunmask sighed.

"Come closer."

Sunmask slowly padded forward. Shadeglare's eyes glowed a dull green, and she noticed with a shiver that he looked thinner. Is this that cat he has become after discovering the truth about himself?

When she first saw him close-up, he had a smile on his face, but as more and more of herself was revealed to him, the smile slowly began to disappear, and as it finally vanished completely, she winced.

"I know, you really must not want to see me, but StarClan did-"

Shadeglare's growl cut her off. "Ah, so it's you. I hoped I would never see a ShadowClan face again, but look who it is. Not only is it any ShadowClan warrior, but the ShadowClan warrior, who told me the truth that destroyed me." He flashed a cruel grin. "How're you doing?"

Sunmask sighed, looking at the stream that separated them. "I know you don't want to see me right now...or ever again, and that's why I was reluctant to come here in the first place, but I'm here now, and apparently I'm going to need your help. Is that what she told you?"

"You mean...the tabby StarClan warrior?" Shadeglare asked. "Something like that."

"Well, we can't go up against StarClan's wishes now can we? Especially at this time of crisis."

He gave her a dark look.

"So...are you going to talk to me?" she meowed to him.

"I don't know," he snarled. "First, my mother abandoned me, then I was raised to believe that I belong somewhere I don't, and then my own sister tells me who I am in the middle of battle. StarClan has been pretty cruel to me, and now, I don't know if I want to follow those wishes." He turned his head away from her and gazed in the direction of the lake. Sunmask looked at him sorrowfully, pleadingly, inwardly begging that he would have the heart to speak to her.

"Give me a chance here," Sunmask finally said, her voice quiet. "This is all for a reason. Not just this moment, but our whole lives." He didn't move. "Did I tell you about it?"

"Yes," Shadeglare hissed. "But I was busy processing the fact that I had been lied to my whole life."

"So I'll tell you again," she said sharply. "We were abandoned for our protection. Our mother feared that her own brother and his gang of traitorous, evil cats would hurt us, and she died trying to save our Clan."

"Not 'our' Clan," snarled Shadeglare.

"Fine, her Clan. But that isn't the point. StarClan is dying because the darkness is growing to strong, and now we have a war happening between the Clans. Do you think that helps, Shadeglare?" questioned Sunmask.

He looked back at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the end of the Clans. That war she fought isn't over, and now we have finish it." Sunmask glared at him as he shot her a disbelieving stare. "I'm not kidding. It's time to put our pasts behind us and...erase the borders that separate Clan from Clan. StarClan won't pull through just because one of us is fighting for them."

"Have you told your Clan about this?" asked Shadeglare.

"No. I don't know how to. We suffered a tragic death the other day that-" she cut herself off. She didn't know if he was on her side yet. "No. I didn't."

He stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to explain a little more, but when she kept silent, he replied, "Well, I still don't really know what this is yet. I don't know if I can help you."

Sunmask knew that Tigerspirit wouldn't personally explain this to them any further, not after all that she already said. "How about I try and figure out more about this, huh? And then, you can decide if you want to help me out here."

Shadeglare shrugged. "Deal."

"But please, keep in touch. I don't know how we are possibly going to communicate regularly - we are in different Clans and across the lake from each other - but we'll have to figure someone out."

He thought, gazing up at the sky. "We can't meet too often." He paused, and it looked like something sparked in his eye. "You know, I always thought that we had some sort of special connection. Of course, it annoyed me up until now, but every time you came to my mind, I felt as if you were there, watching me."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Sunmask asked, still unsure on what he was offering.

"Anytime that the other feels that we need to meet, we think of the other cat." He flicked his ear. "I don't know if it works the other way around, but we can try, and if it doesn't end up working, we'll just have to wake the other up in their nest in the middle of the night I suppose."

Sunmask swallowed. "It's a strange idea, Shadeglare."

"But if what you're saying is true," he interrupted. "Then this was meant to be. StarClan would give us this ability."

"I don't know if things would be as easy as this, but I see that we have no other solution. Fine."

"And this will be our regular meeting spot?" Shadeglare asked.

"I don't know. We might have to change it in case ThunderClan decides to bring a night patrol to the WindClan border."

"Okay, but that can be decided later. The night is short," he meowed, angling his ears at the creamy horizon.

"Oh, fox dung!" Sunmask yelled. "Gotta go! Bye!"

She turned around and raced away from the stream, wondering if it was safe to do something like this all over again.

**Not entirely sure that I like the way I ended the chapter. **

**Eh. **

**Well, review my lovelies! And you'll get the next chapter! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	29. Chapter 27

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I had to kinda edit the plan for this chapter so sorry if the next few updates are not as long/ well-written. I noticed something in the plan that would have come WAY to early if we left it as it was. But I think that other than that, we'll be good. **

**Nightstorm: You guys know what I say. Do I really have to say the same thing over and over again? Can you all believe this is my job? **

**Me: You're a fictional character. Get over it. **

**Nightstorm: Ugh! BornoftruedestinydoesnotownWarriors! Happy? **

Ashkit cringed as his mother's tongue rasped over his head. "Mouseflight! You've been grooming me forever! Smokestar's about to start the ceremony!"

Mouseflight pulled away as pride sparked in her eyes. "Fine. But make sure you stand up straight when Smokestar calls your name! I can't believe my kits are finally becoming apprentices!"

Sunmask watched as Ashkit, Tinykit and Flowerkit all pushed out of the nursery. She felt someone nudge her side and looked down to see Clearkit staring up at her with her blue eyes. "Momma, when are we going to be made apprentices?" she asked with a whine to her voice.

"When you are six moons old," Sunmask replied. "Now come on. Would you like to watch the ceremony?"

Clearkit nodded and hopped away with Pinekit and Foreverkit on her tail. Sunmask followed them outside and gathered around the Oak with them, where Smokestar stood patiently on the Speaking Branch.

Flamekit's death was still fresh on everyone's minds, but they had really all gotten over their grief. Now it was all about the murderer, and Smokestar wasn't even close to discovering the killer. He was very careful in choosing the kits' mentors and even delayed their ceremony few days. Around the Clan, warriors still had a hard time trusting each other. Nothing along those lines have really changed since the death was announced, but no matter what anyone said or did, Sunmask still thought Soottail was the murderer. He always got uncomfortable when he heard cats talking about it, and Sunmask didn't know why no one else had the suspicions she had.

Smokestar flicked his tail for the Clan to silence, and then yowled out with happiness and pride. "It has been quite a while since we had any new apprentices for this Clan, and now ShadowClan is finally going to gain three new cats to learn to protect and serve this Clan." He turned to the three kits that trembled excitedly near him. Ashkit was the first to step forward. "Ashkit, until you earn your warrior name, you are to be known as Ashpaw. I have chosen Tigerpelt as your mentor because he is young and has excellent qualities to teach you the way of the warrior."

_Or is it because you think family wouldn't harm family? _Sunmask thought. Tigerpelt was after all, Mouseflight's brother.

Ashpaw thanked Smokestar and rushed down to greet his mentor with a touch to the nose. Tinykit was the next cat to step up, her legs quivering and a smile growing on her face.

"Tinykit, you are now known as Tinypaw for as long as you are training," Smokestar said. "And I believe Scarletfur is a fitting mentor for you. She is wise and encouraging, and I hope she will pass down these qualities for you."

As Tinypaw went to touch noses with her grandmother, Sunmask sighed. Smokestar could really only trust family to train these apprentices. She didn't really blame him, but she was sad that it had to come to that.

Suddenly, Pouncefoot was next to her, and seeing his face made her jump. As if he had read her mind he said. "I trained you, and you are my daughter."

"That's different," Sunmask whispered back as Flowerkit stepped up. "No one knows that you are my father."

"Flowerkit," Smokestar rumbled, and Sunmask looked back up at him. "You have decided to take the path of a medicine cat, right?"

She nodded eagerly. "Oh yes. Stormwhisker is so nice! I'd love to work with him!"

Smiling, Smokestar dipped his head. "Very well. From this moment on, until Stormwhisker decides to give you your full name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. I trust that he trains you to be the best medicine cat this Clan has ever seen."

"You can count on that, Smokestar," said Stormwhisker as Flowerpaw went to touch noses with him. "I'll work very hard with her."

Smokestar nodded his head at the medicine cat and concluded the meeting with a wish of good luck to the new apprentices.

Foreverkit and Pinekit stood with their mouths hanging open. Clearkit tugged on Sunmask's hind leg. "That...was...awesome!" she yowled. "Is that really what it will be like when we become apprentices, momma?" she asked.

"Hopefully," she replied. _It went so smoothly. _

"I want you as my mentor," Pinekit said to Pouncefoot, looking up at the white and brown spotted tom. "You are deputy and you turned my mother into an awesome warrior!"

"That's not fair," Clearkit growled. "Why do you get the deputy? Obviously I would be the first choice for him, because I will be the greatest warrior ever!"

"I'll take a home as my mentor," Foreverkit purred. "Everyone in ShadowClan is great!"

"That's a load of crowfood," Clearkit said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, being trained by the deputy? That's every cat's dream!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Foreverkit mewed sheepishly.

Sunmask and Pouncefoot laughed. "Don't worry," he said to them, lowering his head so he could see them eye-to-eye. "You all will end up with great mentors. I don't know if I will be one of them, but you never know!"

"Come on, let's get back to the nursery." Sunmask herded them all gently towards their den, which they now had to themselves. Before she slipped through the entrance, she looked over her shoulder. Tinypaw and Ashpaw talked with their new mentors, each holding a genuine grin on their faces, and Flowerpaw followed Stormwhisker into the medicine den. _Be safe, _she thought.

* * *

She stared at Mouseflight's old nest, wide awake. She noticed Flamekit was missing there and later found that he was dead a few moons ago. Whoever this killer was, they did an amazing job on covering their tracks. _No scent left behind or anything. _

And considering the case hadn't been solved yet, there was still a good chance that they could strike again, sending another warning, as Soottail would say, and perhaps at her, according to the way his eyes rested on her. Lately, she'd been finding it hard to sleep, and whenever she did find herself falling into an empty darkness, she'd awaken at the smallest sound.

Her head turned when she heard some sort of bird called, and when she had time to process that it was only just a tiny creature, she sighed softly. When would this end, and what if she was wrong? Anything was possible after all, and she knew that after understanding what she was going through.

One day it would all be over though, and she would come out of it. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she hoped she would end up alive.

**Filler, I know, but like I said, these next few updates might not be as long or well-written. Sorry. **

**But hey, I'd still like it if you reviewed. :) **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	30. Chapter 28

**Thanks for reviewing guys! This next chapter is with Midnight. Hope you like it! **

**Nightstorm: Destiny doesn't own Warriors. **

He watched as she groomed herself. Her pink tongue stood out against her dark fur, and she had her claws extended, glowing ivory in the moonlight. She had just returned from some spy work, which she was now doing well on, despite all of the trouble he had with her in the past. Hopefully it would continue, but he couldn't be sure.

She stopped suddenly, frozen for a moment before looking up to meet his gaze, a gaze that she couldn't hold for long, but she did approach him.

"Midnight," she greeted with a slight dip to her head and a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Why, hello there, Hollow," he said. "I trust you found out some good information today?"

She stiffened, black fur clinging to her bones. "I didn't hear anything, master," she whimpered. "I...I have seen something though...It was a new cat I had never seen before. An apprentice, I believe they are called."

"Why did you sound so afraid? That's helpful," Midnight said, with the tone to his voice that made him sound that he was mocking her. He often carried that sound to his words, it made him feel powerful and strong, that he had the upper hand in a conversation or dispute.

"It is?" she asked disbelievingly. She was so used to him playing tricks with her mind, that she always had to make sure that everything he said was true, because if it wasn't, that could mean trouble for her was coming her way.

"Yes," Midnight replied. "Good job." He circled her, boring a hole into the back of her head with his piercing amber eyes. He watched as she shuddered under his strong gaze. "Hollow, I have a question to ask you, and I expect that you reply honestly."

"Okay?" Everything that came out of her mouth was a question. She was so afraid of being wrong after knowing what he was capable of. "G-go on..."

"I've noticed that you have become so much more loyal to me over the last few moons. Could I perhaps trust that you for sure are on my side? After all, we've never really been able to see eye to eye. I just want to make sure that you aren't planning any funny business around here, if you know what I mean."

He was now facing her again and he paused his walking to stare into her eyes, which only agreed to look at her paws, which twitched in nervousness. For a long time she remained quiet, just shaking in the uncomfortable environment that surrounded her.

Then, she lifted her head and glared into his eyes, something that he was surprised to see her do for more than a few heart beats. "Look at what you have building around you, master. What could I ever do to even put a dent in it?" Her voice was clearer than usual, possessing a light sound that was normally weighed down by her fear.

Midnight shook away his astonishment. "Very well," he said. "I believe you."

"Hey, Midnight!" someone called behind him. "Stop messing with that poor she-cat."

He turned and saw Lightning coming up behind him, with the newest Clan recruit close behind. Lightning carried a starling in his jaws which he dropped at Midnight's paws.

"Lightning," Midnight growled. "Watch what you say around me. You know what a pain she's been."

"A pain?" Lightning echoed. "Really? She's too afraid to look at anything except her paws." He looked past Midnight to study Hollow. "She probably thinks that she'll see her brother die all over again."

"You shut up," Hollow growled.

"Ah whatever," Lightning said. "I gotta talk to the master if you don't mind."

Hollow glared at him and bounded away quickly, probably feeling really relieved on the inside.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Midnight asked.

"They were made apprentices today," Lightning said. "Pretty soon I will secretly be training Flowerpaw, so she will be ready to be recruited as your newest Black Horror cat."

"Yeah, Hollow mentioned that she saw new apprentices around in the territory." Midnight flicked his ears. "I think it's about time that we get another one of those kits killed. It has been a while since you murdered one of them."

"Oh no, I want Flowerpaw to kill the next one. Killing her own litter mate will be the ultimate test of her loyalty," Lightning snarled ambitiously. "I'll have to find time to train her on this stuff though. The Clan is paying close attention to what's happening around camp."

Midnight nodded. "Do what you can. We need to diminish the Clans' ranks in anyway possible, if it means killing them, or having them join us." He paused talking for a moment and took a look around. "Didn't you have someone with you when you came in?"

Lightning looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Shatter. Yes I did. He always seems to be wandering off doesn't he?" Lightning called the Clan recruit's name for the camp to hear. Soon enough, the gray and black tom came into view.

Once upon a time, he was known as Soottail, a broken tom, who had his heart shattered by the she-cat he loved. Midnight seized this perfect opportunity to introduce a new Clan cat to revenge. Now he was called Shatter. He walked up to Midnight and sat before him, tail-tip twitching on the grass.

"You've been avoiding me lately, Shatter," Midnight brought up casually, licking his paw.

"I- I know," stuttered the black and gray tom. He hesitated speaking for a moment. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you, but never really knew how to say it."

"Wait," Lightning interrupted, wide-eyed. "Don't tell me you never told Midnight about Sunmask's kits."

"Kits?" Midnight hissed. "New kits? Why didn't either of you tell me of this?"

"I thought Shatter would have," Lightning put in as an excuse. "After all, they belong to his mate."

"She's not my mate," snarled Shatter defensively. "Not since she broke my heart."

"I don't care who the mother is," Midnight growled, turning the attention back to him. "Shatter, I wish you would have told me this earlier, but we can overlook that for now. New kits mean new warriors, so they must either be killed or recruited."

"Killing them is out of the question," mumbled Lightning. "We've got the whole Clan on high security since I killed Flamekit. That will mean we have to recruit them."

"Okay," Midnight said as he turned to look at Shatter. "That means you have to try and get close to them. At least one of them."

"That's going to be difficult," muttered Shatter. "Sunmask will will hardly let me look at them. She doesn't trust me anymore. Ironic considering _she's _the one that broke my heart. Not exactly fair."

"Aside from that drama you have with Sunmask, what are we going to do with the kits? "Clearly it is going to be hard to even talk with them, let alone get them to do anything we say," meowed Lightning.

Midnight thought for a moment, "How old are the kits, Shatter?" he asked.

"Around three moons, probably more. I don't keep track of this stuff," he murmured.

"No, I see where he's going with this," Lightning said. "You want to know when they become apprentices."

Midnight nodded. The perfect time to attack would be before any of the kits were warriors, and when they were hardly trained by their mentors, if at all. If he knew the day they were six moons old, he could set they date for the attack. "We'll need time to prepare, but I think we'll have a set time to attack in a few moons," he looked at Lightning. "So you will have enough time to train Flowerpaw," he flicked his tail at Shatter, "And you'll be able to find a way to get close to those kits." Midnight looked around. "And I was told by some WindClan recruit that their leader is trying to plan their next attack? Lightning, fetch me a WindClan recruit."

The gray tom nodded and scrambled away, fur raised in excitement. They could all see that it was falling into place, piece by piece.

He returned with a brown and white tom, known around the Black Horror as Eagle. Midnight padded up to him and instructed him, "Inform whoever is in charge of the next Clan attack that it should be held three moons from now, under the full moon. That way, when you ambush, ShadowClan, all the chaos that we will bring will be aimed at all of the Clans at once."

"Understood, master," Eagle confirmed respectively.

Midnight looked away at the dark sky. "Very good."

"Wonderful," said the voice in his head.

**Okay, that was typed on my kindle, which sucks, so if this chapter sucks, blame the kindle. :) **

**But please review if you want the next chapter! We'll be visiting Ivystar in WindClan. **

**~Destiny**


	31. Chapter 29

**Welcome to chapter 29, my friends. I wish for you to enjoy this chapter. **

**...**

**I pretty much continuously say the same thing every chapter, huh? **

**Nightstorm: Whatever. They don't give a crap. Let's just get this over with. I need to go plan my story. **

**Me: That isn't confirmed yet. **

**Nightstorm: Confirmed Schonfirmed. Let me say the disclaimer! Born of True Destiny does not own nor does she claim to own Warriors. **

"So, you're still trying to decide on the day?" Cherrystar asked Ivystar.

"Yes, but I promise to get a hold of you as soon as I decide on it," replied Ivystar with a polite dip of her head. "This time, ShadowClan will go down. It's about time they truly see the strength of those they had looked down upon."

Ravenstar nodded. "Very well then. My Clan will be awaiting you decision."

"As will mine," Cherrystar added. "It's good to know that we've got it under control again."

"We'll still need to decide what to do with ShadowClan after they surrender to us. Hopefully we won't have to kill them all during this final attack," muttered Ravenstar with a whisk of his black tail.

"That will be established once I have a set day for the battle," meowed Ivystar. "For now, we shall get back to our Clans. I will keep both updated on anything I decide. I will send a patrol to your territories when I come up with my answers."

"Got it," Ravenstar said. "We'll be on the lookout. Good luck, Ivystar."

"Same to you," responded Ivystar with a sharp nod. As the cream she-cat and black tom stood to leave, Ivystar mirrored them and followed them out of her den. Once they were out in camp, Ivystar scanned the Clan for someone.

"Shadeglare," she called to the large warrior. He looked up from his claws, which were unsheathed over the grass. "Will you escort these two out of our territory?" She asked him.

He gave her a look that told her he was still processing what she had said, even several heartbeats later, when Ivystar began to wonder if he had even heard her request. She repeated her words, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, I got it," Shadeglare mustered, slowly getting to his paws. Cherrystar and Ravenstar followed the warrior awkwardly as he slowly led them away from camp. Ivystar stared after them as they disappeared into the territory.

_Maybe they didn't need an escort, _she thought, feeling deflated suddenly. Whatever it was that had been bringing Shadeglare down lately, it had not bee letting off. He still tended to remain in his own world, despite the many times Ivystar tried to get him involved, but a couple moons ago, he began to act suspious as well as aloof, like he was hiding more than just his feelings.

Since Ivystar saw Shadeglare as perhaps the best warrior of her leadership, this all bothered her, a lot more than it probably should have, but as she had been doing she kept her feelings to herself, trying to not let her curiosity show to the Clan. The battle came first one warrior. Ivystar only hoped that the thrill of war would turn Shadeglare back into to cat he used to be.

"Ivystar," someone said behind her. She turned to see a brown and white tom, Eagleheart. He dipped his head once she caught his eye. "We are aware that you are still looking for a good date for the big attack," he meowed.

"Yes," she replied to him, curious.

"May I make a suggestion?" Eagleheart asked.

"I just sent Ravenstar and Cherrystar away," groaned Ivystar. "If you had an idea, I would have preferred you told me earlier than this."

"I apologize," Eagleheart said shamefully. Ivystar gave him a puzzled stare, for her warriors were never usually as polite to her as this. "But we still might have to make tweaks to the battle plan if the date is to be accepted. Besides, the sooner I tell you the better. I wouldn't want to wait until the next meeting you have with the other leaders."

"Fine. Just share. When do you think the battle should be? What have you decided?" Ivystar asked.

"How about three moons from now, on the night of the full moon?" he said. "Three moons would give us plenty of time to prepare and put finishing touches to the plan. Plus, the night of the full moon is a sacred time, and if ShadowClan is to truly admit to their wrong, that can be considered significant."

Ivystar considered her warrior for a heartbeat. He made an excellent point, but the day of the battle had to be decided carefully. She would need time to think about it. "That's a helpful suggestion, Eagleheart. I just might agree to it." She paused, looking the tom over. "Have you ever had an apprentice, Eagleheart?"

"No, why?" Eagleheart asked.

"Rustyfur told me he was retiring this morning. I'm performing his ceremony tonight. It was very thoughtful of you to think about this battle. It is too bad you are still unqualified for the position."

Eagleheart dipped his head respectfully, though something odd sparked in his eyes. "That is understood. Who are you thinking of for Rustyfur's successor?"

"I have someone in mind," Ivystar said, casting a sideways glance towards the camp entrance. His scent still lingered. "Thank you, Eagleheart. I appreciate your help."

The warrior nodded and padded off into camp. Ivystar gazed at the tall grass that swayed in the wind up on the moorland. She listened to sounds of the territory that echoed the names of those who had walked upon it. She smiled.

_I have someone in mind. _

Shadeglare returned when the sun was beginning set, turning the broad moorland sky into a pattern of pale blue, spotted with orange-pink clouds that floated innocently above. Ivystar grinned upon seeing the warrior and immediately ran for the Tallrock. She howled for the Clan to gather near her as she climbed.

The mottled ginger tom known as her deputy stepped forward, knowing of what was going to happen next. Ivystar nodded at him. "Tonight, our deputy, Rustyfur retires, so I must perform his ceremony." She looked at the tom, into his green eyes. The vividness that used to gleam within them has left, and his muzzle was flecked with gray hairs, signaling his age. "Rustyfur, are you sure you would like to conclude your duty here in WindClan?"

"I do," he said with a brisk nod.

"And do you think that you have served your Clan with honor, courage and nobility?" Ivystar asked.

"I do," he repeated.

"Then I hereby wish you many moons of rest. StarClan honors you for the determination and confidence you have demonstrated during your ranks of warrior and deputy. The elders will help you build a nest in their den."

Rustyfur thanked Ivystar with a dip to his head and turned away, padding towards the elders that watched the ceremony at their den. The Clan cheered for him and thanked him when he walked past. She distinctly heard the remark of one warrior, Fernthorn.

"It is unfortunate that you will be missing the final battle."

Ivystar agreed with the she-cat within her mind. This war had been important to them all, and now the former deputy was to miss the battle that tied it all together.

"That is not all I'd like to say here," she said to her Clan, capturing their attention again. "I also have in mind the next deputy to be serving this Clan for the next few moons." She raised her head to the sky. "I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice." She looked back down at her camp, with all warriors, standing, looking eager and anxious. "Shadeglare will be the new deputy of WindClan."

"Shadeglare! Shadeglare! Shadeglare!" shouted the Clan, happiness voices. Shadeglare himself gazed up at the Tallrock, his eyes wide with shock. Ivystar could mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"What do you say, Shadeglare?" Ivystar prompted. "Will you help leader the Clans to victory against ShadowClan and their warrior?"

He gazed at her, with something like pain in his eyes, but looking around at the Clan, anticipated to hear his agreement, he sighed.

"I-I do," he murmured.

**Short. Again. Sorry. **

**Review? **

**~Destiny**


	32. Chapter 30

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! And short! I was unable to write for days. Ugh! It sucked. **

**Nightstorm: Can we get on with this? **

**Me: Why are you in such a hurry? **

**Nightstorm: I need to go tell all of my Clanmates that I am not a mutant. **

**Me: Okay..?**

**Nightstorm: Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about! I know you were involved! **

**Me: Long story. Tell you later. And since Nightstorm is busy accusing me of "nonsense" I will say the disclaimer. Born of True Destiny doesn't own** **Warriors**.

They were all four moons old now, and striving to keep up their mischief, being the only ones in the nursery now. If Sunmask had to pick the troublemaker, Clearkit was the top contender. She was always playing pranks on her siblings, something Sunmask could see would never really change. She wished it would never change.

ShadowClan was in a silent chaos, and they didn't even know the worst of it all.

Everyone had forgotten about the war, and if they hadn't, they were keeping their worries to themselves. No one brought it up around camp, because there had been no word about it in moons, the only reason it was continuously on Sunmask's mind was because of Shadeglare. Maybe his theory about the connection was wrong, or maybe he had nothing to say to her; he had given up on whatever signs or messages StarClan had given him. Maybe he had given up on the words she pleaded to him that night.

But the rest of it, really could have been anywhere, the darkness she imagined. Perhaps it lurked about around every corner, but she couldn't see it, because shadows blended into the night.

Sunmask was losing sleep. She feared to fall into a silent slumber out of fear of arousing into a dark, horrid nightmare. They had been plaguing her sleep for a long while now. Even in the brightness of the day, when the golden sun glared through the protection of the nursery, she could not close her eyes, something would always find their way there, from whatever shadowy, hellacious place they came from in a matter of heart beats. It all came from the fear of the Black Horror. After all, the mystery of Flamekit's death still wasn't solved, even after the several moons that occurred in between then and now. It was as if the entire Clan had given up solving the terrible case, but had not given up on denying trust to each other, but since no one was guaranteed safe, it was the perfect place for pure panic and worry to gang up on the warriors of ShadowClan.

Since Sunmask knew of it all, this fear was to follow her everywhere, and threaten the safety of her mind.

xxx

Pinekit leaped on Clearkit, batting at her as she collapsed beneath him. Foreverkit lashed out at them as they wrestled, destroying any balance they possessed at that moment. Then with a shake of her haunches, Foreverkit jumped at joined in with their tussle.

"Get off, you mangy fox!" Clearkit spat playfully, dodging a feeble strike from her sister. As they gray and white kit rolled away, Foreverkit and Pinekit stood to face her.

"What should we do with this warrior?" Pinekit asked Foreverkit. "Feed her to our fox cubs?"

"I'm sure they would like that," snarled Foreverkit, licking her lips menacingly. She screeched a high-pitched battle cry and barreled into Cleakit, throwing her sister off of her paws and shoving her onto the nursery floor. "Come on, warrior! Let us feed you to our cubs!"

"Never!" Clearkit protested, wriggling. "Clearstar of ShadowClan never backs down from a fight! I'll beat you two nasty foxes! I have nine lives to spare!" She whacked at Foreverkit's nose, startling her and shoved her away, only to be knocked back down again by Pinekit. "Get off me!" Clearkit wailed as his claws dug into her shoulders. "Sunmask!"

"Alright," Sunmask growled firmly, grabbing Pinekit by the scruff and gently lifting him off his sister. "That's enough of that. Why don't you to go get a frog from the fresh-kill pile to share and then get some rest." She thought about her exhausted muscles. "We can all use some."

"Okay," Pinekit and Clearkit said in unison and turned tail. Foreverkit shook out her dusty silver pelt and bounded after them as they left the nursery.

Sunmask sagged her shoulders, letting out a brief, but exasperated sigh. She wished Mouseflight was still in the nursery, so she could help her a lot more with the exhausting insanity of it all. Most of it was emotional and in the mind, but that just wore her out for what was happening on the outside with her kits. It was all too much to handle, and now that she was completely uncertain with Shadeglare now, perhaps she really was going to be alone through it all.

She watched as Pinekit and Clearkit lugged back a large frog and Foreverkit trailed behind, licking her lips with desire to sink her little teeth into the prey. They all slipped in through the entrance and sat around the frog, all taking ravenous bites. Sunmask watched them thoughtfully as they devoured their meal, but in her heart, was a thorn that pierced her with agony. It felt like they had been kits for so long and they still had two moons to go before their apprenticeship. Anything could happen to them in two moons.

Things that would scar them.

Things that would hurt them.

Things that would destroy them completely.

Sunmask stifled a wince and tried to maintain her cogitative stare, as the painful thoughts flooded in behind her gaze.

* * *

As the sun was dipping below the hills in the distance, all the kits fell quickly into a much needed sleep. Sunmask watched them for a long time, as their flanks rose and fell rhythmically and as they flicked their ears, a reaction to the dreams that played through their heads. Pinekit was nearly the size of an apprentice, with Clearkit catching up to him. Foreverkit was the smallest, and though she had started out rather feeble, she was beginning to grow an ambitious mind, telling Sunmask and her littermates about her dreams of becoming one of ShadowClan's greatest warriors.

Sunmask's legs were beginning to cramp up s from sitting in the nest all day. She looked up out to the camp, and noticed Scarletfur cleaning her chest fur not too far away. Sunmask softly called her name.

"Yes?" Scarletfur asked, popping her head into the nursery cautiously. "What is it, Sunmask?"

"I need to go stretch my legs," she replied. "Is it too much to ask that you watch them for a few minutes while I walk around camp?"

"Not at all, please, go right ahead," Scarletfur meowed. Sunmask stood, staggering a bit on her paws, but managing to keep herself upright.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not a problem at all," Scarletfur assured her, wrapping her ginger tail around the three kits.

Sunmask dipped her head and ducked out of the nursery. She stretched her hind legs out behind her, one at a time and then began walking around camp, taking in steady breaths.

It really wasn't just to flex her sore muscles, the walk, it was to try and clear her mind, and admire the activity that played throughout camp. The thing was, they really did have no clue as to what was really happening, and Sunmask couldn't tell what was on their mind just by looking at her Clanmates. It felt safe enough, not that she would really know for sure, but it was worth a shot.

She watched as her father, Pouncefoot led Tigerpelt and Ashpaw out of camp for the dusk patrol. He caught her eye for a moment and nodded at her. She nodded back, then they were gone, out somewhere in the ShadowClan forest.

_One day, I'll be doing that again,_ she thought, realizing how long it had been since she'd been doing warrior duties. _Hopefully with my kits. _

In the camp, ShadowClan was slowing down, about to take some time to rest before the night hunting began. Rainfur clambered into the elders den, slow and clumsy as an old cat would be. Mouseflight and Furledwhisker shared tongues by the warriors den as Curvefang padded past them to enjoy a short rest before leading a hunting patrol later. Cloudwind dosed off in the middle of camp, basking in the faint sunlight there was left in the day. Thankfully, everything looked about normal.

Movement caught Sunmask's eye and she turned her head towards the medicine den. Flowerpaw had finished talking to Tinypaw and was heading inside where Stormwhisker waited with a bundle of leaves hanging from his lip. Sunmask padded over swiftly.

"Hey," she said to them, "How's it going?"

"Good," Flowerpaw replied. "We were just about to go out looking for some thyme. Rainfur complained about stiff muscles earlier today."

"Is there something we can get you, Sunmask?" asked Stormwhisker, sounding a little irritated. She swore, he was a cranky elder in a young cat's body. Even if someone was dying, he'd rather have his face scarred then help them.

"I'm just a little sore, and tired," she replied, ignoring his attitude.

He grunted. "Flowerpaw, will you fetch her a couple poppy seeds?"

"Yes, Stormwhisker," she said, slinking over to the herb supply. She rolled two small, black seeds over to Sunmask. "Eat these; they should make you feel better."

Sunmask did as she was told. Hopefully these poppy seeds would allow her a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Very good," Stormwhisker praised as he sorted his leaves. "She will be a very powerful and respected medicine cat someday, isn't that right, Flowerpaw?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yep!"

"Right, well, thanks," Sunmask mumbled, nodding at them before padding away and back to the nursery, where she thanked Scarletfur, climbed into her nest with her kits and fell into darkness.

**Filler. Yeah, I suck. I'm so so sorry for being late! I will try and be more efficient. Please review! **

**~Destiny**


	33. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews! I love all of these emotions I'm making you feel. It makes me feel I am doing well with my description. I really appreciate that guys, thank you. Enjoy this chapter! Nightstorm, would you...? **

**Nightstorm: Er, right. Destiny doesn't own Warriors. Never has, never will. Oh and will you guys check out her new book of one-shots? If it becomes popular enough, she might put me in there! **

**Me: No promises. **

**Nightstorm: Still! **

A voice whispered her name, awakening Sunmask from her sleep. Pitch blackness was all that surrounded her and Sunmask wondered if she had even opened her eyes. She tried blinking, and she was relived to find that she was only in the middle of the darkness of night, alone, with no one around her but her sleeping kits.

_That was odd, _she thought, and she lowered her head to her paws, closing her eyes and preparing to sleep again.

_Sunmask! _the voice shouted, and the desperate sound of it echoed in her ears. She looked around again only to find that there was, indeed no one around her, no one watching her, no one disturbed by her movement. Sunmask waited, eyes narrowed at the darkness, for her name to be called again.

_Border! _was the next cry, and with a started wince, Sunmask realized that the voice was emitting from within her own mind. The sound the voice carried was a deep, familiar noise she recognized, but had not heard in a matter of several days. She waited again, for another call. What was happening?

Nothing happened, and Sunmask tried speaking herself, _Is that you, Shaeglare? Is it working, or am I just insane? _

For many heartbeats, she was alone in silence, the only thing she could hear, her own uneasy breathing. One of her kits kicked her flank in their sleep. Sunmask clawed the moss in her nest, anxious.

_I...knew StarClan would give us a gift if it was meant to be! _The words flowed into her head one at a time, but Sunmask was startled everytime she heard one. So Shadeglare's theory truly was correct!

_You want to meet...now? _she asked him, looking down at her kits. This would be the second time she'd leave them to speak with her brother, and what if the Clan noticed her leave? What if the _killer _noticed her leave? Would they come after her kits? _I don't think I can. _

No reply came after that Shadeglare was silent in her head. Sunmask waited for what felt like forever, but her head was empty of any thoughts expect her own. She spoke his name, but nothing happened.

_The connection must not be strong enough, _she thought to herself. _Or I must be imagining things. _With a sigh, she closed her eyes and lowered her head back down into her nest. _I should've known his conjecture was a load of crowfood. _

She was a sleep before she knew it, but she was dreaming too, something that would always turn into a nightmare someway, somehow. She could feel her fear pounding her her chest, waiting for the seemingly-normal images to transform into pictures of her horror, but they never did, it all just went black.

_Sunmask! _came the cry, louder and clearer than before. Sunmask startled awake for the second time, breathing hard. Her name was shouted again and again, like it was before. She pinned her ears against the noise, but that wouldn't help. After all, it was coming from within, not the outside.

_We...must...speak! _he yowled. The words were shouted in her head, so loud they hurt. Sunmask pawed at her ears, but what good would that have done?

_You'll deafen me! _she retorted. _Fine, I'll come, but you tell me what's on your mind and I'm coming right back. I have kits with me. _

_Kits, since when did you have kits? _Shadeglare asked in her mind. _You know what, doesn't matter I'm in your territory right now, heading for your camp. _

_What? _Sunmask demanded, leaping from her nest. _Are you insane? _She ducked out of the nursery, looking up at the sky for the moon. _Shadeglare, it's moonhigh! My Clanmates are heading back from night hunting right now, if they see you you're crow food! Stop where you are, climb a tree, run back to the border, I don't know. Just don't let them see you! _

Aloud in a whisper, Sunmask thanked StarClan for the gift, even though she felt as though she was being watched at that moment. "Shadeglare was right when he said you feel like the other is there. He must be thinking about me."

She slipped smoothly up the dirtplace tunnel, taking a quick look around to make sure none of her Clanmates had seen her, and then she was gone.

The forest seemed darker when she was alone in the night, and now that she had those worries, for herself, for her Clanmates, her kits, Shadeglare, it only made her more afraid.

_Funny how I live in ShadowClan_, she thought, _But still find myself afraid of the dark_.

The wind was light, mostly trapped outside the territory of thick pine woods, but even the slightest of those breezes sent brisk chills up her spine. The sound of bushes rustling, the look of the dense canopy, the taste of cool air on her tongue, it all just felt a lot more sinister. These things around her had no connection to the fears she had, but they still echoed like a fierce battle cry in her mind, transforming into the parts of her life she always would dread.

Sunmask continued walking, lifting her snout into the air every few steps to see if she could pick up the scent of her brother lingering somewhere through the trees. _Hopefully I will be the first to notice him. _She couldn't imagine what the night hunters would think if they spotted him lurking casually in ShadowClan territory.

As she traveled deeper, a voice touched her ear and she paused in her tracks, wondering if it was Shadeglare trying to contact her.

The voices got closer and Sunmask was so focused on deciphering the identity that she didn't notice how near they were. She dove into a nearby thicket just before she saw them come through the trees.

"Soottail, have you seen Tinypaw?" asked Scarletfur.

Sunmask scowled as the gray and black warrior tensed. "No. She must be back where we left her." He dropped the vole he was carrying suddenly. "Oh mouse dung! I forgot my frog. I'll be right back." He left his prey with Scarletfur as he turned back into the forest.

"Toms," Scarletfur muttered, picking up the vole. She continued heading back for the camp, oblivious to Sunmask watching her in the thicket.

Sunmask slipped free and glared in the direction Soottail was walking. "What are you up to you no good badger-heart?" she wondered suspiciously and followed after him.

She is picking up his scent again when she heard his voice. "Sunmask."

When she saw him, she had to hold in a laugh, sucking in her breath. He clung awkwardly to a pine tree, his claws digging into the bark. His hind legs where wrapped around the trunk and he looked extremely annoyed. "I know. Yikes, right?"

"You look like you've never climbed a tree before," she said as he clawed his way down.

He stumbled upon his landing and collapsed over Sunmask's shoulder. "That's because I haven't. If you hadn't noticed already, my territory is on the moorland, where there are no trees."

"I'm sorry, Shadeglare, you just looked so pathetic," Sunmask meowed, chuckling.

"Hey, you suggested I climb a tree," he growled irritably. "Now for what I came for." He sat down, his tail wrapping around his paws. "Ivystar chose me as deputy recently."

Sunmask was confused by the bleakness to his voice. "That's great, Shadeglare."

"There's more," he said. "Look, Ivystar's planning the next attack. This one being the...the most violent battle yet. She plans on taking however many lives Smokestar has left. She wants ShadowClan to fall."

Panic swelled in chest and Sunmask began pacing. "Well, do you know when the battle is happening?"

"She hasn't quite told us yet, but she's thinking that it will be under the full moon," he replied.

Sunmask gaped at him. "What? How could she? What is wrong with her?"

Shadeglare nodded. "I am surprised too that she decided to hold the attack on such a sacred night as that, even though the Clans have stopped attending Gatherings."

She couldn't believe it. It was true. The Clans hadn't gone to Gathering in seasons, not since she was an apprentice and Smokestar announced her arrival to ShadowClan. At first that's what the attack had been about, but now it had spiraled into something much, much worse. They were going to _kill_ ShadowClan, and how could they defend themselves if they hardly even trusted one another. "It's all happening so fast," she murmured. Then it hit her. "No, you see, this is why it's great that you are the deputy." Shadeglare looked curious. "You have some authority. Ivystar will be coming to you a lot. You have a chance to convince her that she's wrong!"

Shadeglare sighed and closed his green eyes. "I can't, Sunmask. I have a feeling she knows I discovered the truth about my origin. I'm weaker now. I'm still in shock. Ivystar chose me because she knows I'm still loyal to her despite all of that. I'm not strong enough anymore, Sunmask."

"However you feel about all of this, Shadeglare, you have to at least try. ShadowClan can fall because of all of this." She paused, realizing. "Everyone can fall. StarClan can fall. This is small compared to what other darkness lies ahead. I think you have the power to help." She held out her forepaw. "Are you in? Officially?"

Shadeglare stared at her. In their last meeting, he had not promised to be her ally. He promised to think about it, but now he knew the significance of it all. He dipped his head. "I'm-"

His words were cut off by a frightened wail, heading their direction. Sunmask shoved Shadeglare away and he quickly scrambled off into the dark. She whirled around to see two cats rushing for her.

"Sunmask!" Flowerpaw yowled, her eyes wide with unmistakable fear.

"Flowerpaw," she said, concerned, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"There's no time for that," snarled the second cat, who Sunmask could now make out as Soottail. "Quickly, follow us."

Sunmask was puzzled and scared but she agreed and followed as they urgently led her through the pine trees, the direction she had seen Soottail go in the first place.

The clearing was lit by the moonlight, and Sunmask realized that's where they were taking her. Flowerpaw broke through the trees first and quickly rushed over to something across the clearing. Soottail slowed and waited for Sunmask to catch up to him, then, flanking each other, they walked to where Flowerpaw crouched, sobbing.

Fearing, what she would see, Sunmask reluctantly looked over the medicine cat apprentice's shoulder.

Her heart stopped, because lying there in a pool of blood, was the dead body of Tinypaw.

**Okay, I felt like that chapter pretty much sucked and was inconsistent, and unclear and confusing, and just a mess. So, yeah uh. Tell me what you thought. **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	34. Chapter 32

**You guys have some interesting guesses as to who killed Tinypaw. They are all quite relevant. This chapter jumps ahead. :P AND NOT TO MENTION THIS IS ALSO INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT! *ahem* **

**Nightstorm: Destiny expects you to flip out at the end of this. **

**Me: Not really...**

**Nightstorm: That's what you told me earlier.**

**Me: Well maybe it's not as amazing as I expect. Stop making me look bad! **

**Nightstrom: Destiny doesn't own Warriors. Heh, heh. **

"From this moment on, until you earn your Warrior names, you three shall be known as, Pinepaw, Clearpaw and Foreverpaw."

Sunmask's heart pumped with overwhelming pride as her kits were made apprentices right before her eyes. Pinepaw tapped his paws in excitement while Forverpaw and Clearpaw both stood, the fur along their spine quivering. Yes, she was immensely proud, but that wasn't all she was feeling.

"Pinepaw," Smokestar meowed, looking at the brown tabby thoughtfully. "I have chosen Pouncefoot as your mentor. He has trained your mother into an amazing warrior, and is incredibly loyal and respecting. I know that he will pass these wonderful qualities on to you."

Clearpaw and Forverpaw threw their brother jealous looks as he rushed down to touch noses his the deputy. Pinepaw trembled in happiness and Sunmask could probably guess the thoughts that were running through his head, to know that he would be trained by ShadowClan's second-in-command.

"Curvefang, I believe you are ready for another apprentice. You are not the youngest cat here, but you are most certainly very noble and clever, and I think you will train Clearpaw to be a resceptable warrior," Smokestar said, nudging Clearpaw slowly forward to greet her mentor. She smiled and walked to Curvefang, where he stood, waiting for her.

"Forverpaw," said Smokestar, "For your mentor, I have chosen Mouseflight. She has not had an apprentice yet, but she is strong and wise, a fitting mentor for you."

Sunmask kept a straight face as she watched her silver-furred daughter trot towards the light gray warrior, but on the inside she was heavily doubting Smokestar's decision. Mouseflight had yet to get over the grief of losing her daughter those two moons ago. Sunmask distinctly remembered that night.

After gasping in horror at the sight of Tinypaw's crimson-splattered body, Sunmask whirled immediately around to face Soottail. She demanded to know what he saw, and he claimed to have been looking for Tinypaw to find Flowerpaw standing over her body, a packet of herbs laying forgotten beside them. According to him, Flowerpaw was hysterical, and wanted to get help right away. Sunmask was the first they found.

They dragged Tinypaw's body back to camp, where they again explained what they saw. Mouseflight was the first to spit out an accusation, aiming it directly at Sunmask, Furledwhisker backed her up, and before she knew it, Sunmask was the prime suspect. They kept asking her, "Why were you away from your nest in the middle of night with kits fast asleep without you?" She never had a chance to answer before someone else hissed at her.

But eventually, Pouncefoot proved her innocent. Tinypaw had been freshly killed, and even if Sunmask had time to wash the blood from her claws, she would still smell of it by that time, and since she was clean of the scent of blood, there was no way she could have done it.

Smokestar questioned every night hunter that was out that night and after, he scent a patrol to investigate. To Sunmask's panic, they detected WindClan scent in the territory. Mouseflight suggested they attack, but Smokestar was against it. What could they do with forces so small?

It pained Sunmask to wonder that. Eventually, _they_ would attack _ShadowClan_.

Like she had suspected with Flamekit's death, Sunmask thought Soottail was the murderer. She was almost positive. _He_ was the one to head back into the forest after Scarletfur wondered about Tinypaw's whereabouts._ He_ was with Flowerpaw when they came to Sunmask.

And now, he stood in the clearing, as the Clan congratulated the new apprentices, seething in anger that he didn't get to be a mentor. Sunmask sent a prayer to StarClan, thanking them. She was too worried about him hurting her kits, and it would have the end of her if he would be spending day after day with them.

But Sunmask did feel a shred of guilt in her bones whenever she looked at the black and gray warrior. After all, she was the one that made him this way, just because she didn't love him.

_If you could only tell your heart what to feel, then it would be so much easier, _she thought.

Watching as her kits and their mentors take off into the territory, she sighed. _That would be a lot like controlling your own destiny. _

* * *

_The light was faint, so faint that one might as well think there wasn't any light at all, but she could see it, pale golden, like the setting sun through dense trees. This light, touched her body, and made her see that she was not lying in her nest for sleep, but was indeed standing tall on her paws. Sunmask was confused, and then it hit her. _

_"Dear StarClan" she whispered, "Not...not here." _

_"StarClan cannot not here you where we are," came the dark, raspy voice. "In fact, I don't think they'd be able to here you anywhere, not that I'be said it." _

_He pushed into the the light, the faint, weak light, which she worried represented much more than what it appeared to be. His eyes gleamed pale yellow and were narrowed at the sight of her, frozen in fear and in defiance. _

_"You look afraid." _

_"Shouldn't I be?" she snarled. "After all the horror you've caused." _

_He chuckled cruelly. "Oh, you can't possibly believe that _all_ of this is my doing," he said innocently. "Some of this is all just a relentless twist in fate. My, fate _really_ has not been your friend lately, now has it?" _

_Sunmask was speechless. How could we even reply to that? It was true! _

_She felt his tail brush against her shoulders. She wanted to flinch away, but she couldn't. She was trapped in the darkness. "You've had a lot going on lately, huh? Trying to find an ally that you still don't understand, avoiding everything you suspect to be wrong." He smiled his horrible smile. "You are right to be frantic. There's not much time left." _

_Sunmask held her breath as he went on. "I am aware that there is a battle in planning, right? Isn't that what your little friend told you those two moons ago?" She found herself nodding. "I do believe it was a Black Horror cat that suggested that date, Sunmask. Do you know why?" _

_He waited, but she said nothing. _

_"Come on, don't be shy to speak."_

_"They...want the battle on that day," she whispered_

_"And why?" he asked. _

_Sunmask said nothing for many moments, she was scared that if she said it, it would hurt more than keeping it inside. She'd hear the meaning for herself in her words, a meaning that was dark and daunting._

_"Speak!" he commanded, and she felt claws press into her fur. _

_"They're attacking that same day!" she blurted out as the claws ripped through her pelt and tore at her flesh. Hearing it hurt her more than those claws ever would. "It's...so...soon," she whispered, the agony flaring painfully into her wounds. _

_"Ha!" he laughed callously, as he slunk away. "You're clever now aren't you?" His sharp yellow glare pierced into her own green eyes, but she couldn't look away from the horror they held. "Tell me, Sunmask, when was the last time you spoke to your little ally?" _

_"Not since he told me of the battle..." She trailed off. "We haven't been able to contact each other. I tried but-" _

_"Do you really think that StarClan would be able to maintain your gift for so long, Sunmask?" he demanded. He threw back his head and laughed, the horrible sound echoing through the darkness. _

_"What do you mean? Weren't we born with that ability?" _

_"It's unnatural!" he yowled, anger clawing its way into his deep voice. "And now StarClan is too weak to do any of it. Do you know why? Because they were too oblivious to see the answers right in front of their faces!" He slammed down his paw, and Sunmask felt herself tremble at the powerful impact. "And now they must pay the price. Be warned, Sunmask. The time is coming for the darkness to finally take over!" _

_"Why are you telling me this?" she growled, surprised at the strength. "Don't you want it all to be a cruel little surprise?" _

_"I tell you this because I know you're helpless," he spat. "You were too afraid to even tell your own Clanmates about this, when that's what you should have done the moment you discovered the truth. How long have you lived in ShadowClan now? They still don't even know that Radiantmask was your pathetic mother!" _

_Sunmask cried out as his claws slashed over her again and again. Blood rose up in the darkness around her, shining scarlet as the light touched it. He started to vanish, but the pain wore strong. _

_"Goodbye Sunmask, you little coward." And everything was gone. _

She shook awake and found herself in the warriors den, surrounded by other sleeping warriors. Sunmask felt her body throbbing, as if the wounds Blackstorm gave her in her sleep were actually there. She sat up in her nest, breathing hard.

Sunmask looked around at the warriors surrounding her. There was Cloudwind, who knew of her identity but kept it secret all this time. Furledwhisker and Mouseflight, who had just lost their second kit out of the four they had in the beginning. Curvefang, who was mentoring her daughter. Scarletfur, who had stuck by her side like a true friend. Tigerpelt, who had always been loyal to his Clan through it all. Soottail, whose heart she had broken, and Pouncefoot her father. The one who had believed in her since the beginning. Everything she had known, all the cats she had known and come to love were in danger, and they didn't even know it.

Well, she would make it known.

Sunmask rushed out to the camp and clawed up the Speaking Branch, yowling. The first to emerge was Smokestar, who looked at her with shock but was cut off as warriors swarmed out of the dens around him. Clearpaw, Pinepaw and Foreverpaw all gazed at her in wonder as to why their mother, a warrior, was up on the Speaking Branch.

She heard the confused and outraged murmurs exchanged between her Clanmates, but she made no effort to listen. "Cats of ShadowClan! There is something deathly important I must tell you!"

**Nightstorm: See? I told you it wasn't flip out worthy. **

**Me: Whatever. It's still incredibly important. And I left it on a cliffie. **

**Nightstorm: Cliffhangers don't always make everything important. **

**Me: As long as you're talking, you might as well tell the lovelies to review. **

**Nightstorm: Fine! Review lovelies! :) There, I put the smiley-face there and everything, now can I please have my own story now? **

**~Destiny (and a very impatient Nightstorm) **


	35. Chapter 33

**This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Thank you for the reviews! And enjoy this! **

**Nightstorm: We still have eleven chapters to go! Isn't this exciting? **

**Me: Oh, so now you're enthusiastic about this? **

**Nightstorm: Um...Destiny doesn't own Warriors! *runs away* **

"Sunmask." Smokestar growled sternly. "If you have anything important to tell the Clan, you must report it to me first."

"I'm sorry, Smokestar," Sunmask breathed, not even looking at the gray-furred leader. "But this was just too urgent. I've kept this in long enough. There's no way I'm letting it go unsaid for any longer."

She saw Cloudwind prick her ears.

"Many moons ago, this Clan was in peril," Sunmask began, pacing back and forth on the Speaking Branch. "A murderer had been discovered among your ranks, so you did what any Clan would do, exiled him from the Clan as punishment for his traitorous ways."

"Is she talking about Blackstorm?" Curvefang whispered to Scarletfur.

"But before he left, he vowed that he would destroy ShadowClan and shake it from it's roots," Sunmask said.

"And he failed!" Furledwhisker spat.

"No," Sunmask said, "Not yet." She swallowed and looked at the sky, still dark in the night. "The Black Horror wasn't vanquished. It was only weakened without their leader, but that wasn't the end of them. They still had many cats among them. They had only lost the battle, not the war." She spoke louder so she could be heard over the confused murmurs that spread below her. "Over the many moons they had been kept secret, not journeying beyond their camp most of the time, but what we didn't know, is that they were getting stronger."

Smokestar flinched back and exchanged a worried glance with Pouncefoot.

"When I was brought into the Clan, it was for patching up the wounds that were formed from Blackstorm's treachery. This enraged the other Clans, and thus they began a war. This war has prevented us from even going to Gatherings every full moon. We have lost our faith in StarClan. They are getting weaker, because the are losing their purpose." Sunmask lowered her head at the thought of her mother. "And thus, the darkness grows stronger. "The Black Horror is being influenced by Blackstorm himself. I know this because he visits my nightmares. He hurts me and mocks me because I am part of this world that is too weak to fight him."

"How do you know this?" demanded Stormwhisker. His words were followed by a roar of outraged agreement. Sunmask watched as cats hissed and spat, throwing challenging glares at her.

"Because," she yowled, startling them all by the power in her voice. "I was chosen by Tigerspirit and Radiantmask, yes, _Radiantmask _to be the Clans' savior! That's why I stayed here! Not because I wanted to be a part of Clanlife-" she glared at Smokestar "-but because I had to!"

"That's fox dung!" snarled Furledwhisker. "There's no way that StarClan would choose a kittypet to save the Clans!"

"It's true!"

The ShadowClan warriors turned their heads to se Pouncefoot, standing proudly from his place at the back of the congregation.

"She's not lying," he went on. "I was the first she told. Why do you think she would talk about StarClan before she even knew what it was? This was when she was six moons, before she even joined the Clan and knew of its culture."

"You knew about this?" Smokestar asked. "How could you not tell me this?"

"Because it wasn't my business to tell," Pouncefoot replied. He looked up at Sunmask, pride gleaming in his eyes. "I was wondering when you would tell them all the truth, Sunmask."

"This still doesn't add up," Smokestar hissed. "Why would StarClan talk to a kittypet rather than a medicine cat?"

"Because, there wasn't one at the time," Sunmask told him. "And by the time Stormwhisker earned his full name, StarClan was already too weak."

"Then how did Stormwhisker earn his full name?" asked Curvefang.

The gray tom shifted his weight. Even Flowerpaw looked uncomfortable.

"That doesn't matter," Soottail growled quickly, turning the attention to him. "What matters is that we save StarClan."

Sunmask looked into his eyes, clear blue like the lake, but then, for half a heartbeat, she saw something spark in his gaze.

_He's lying, _she thought with a gasp. _He doesn't care about StarClan. That means- _

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Smokestar. "Sunmask, what else do you know?"

She tore her gaze away from Soottail and cleared her throat. "I know that Blackstorm and the Black Horror aren't just after us. They are looking to destroy all of the Clans." She paused, looking at Soottail again. "For all we know, they could have warriors from the Clans ranks." Sunmask shook it away. "That means, we have to get the other three Clans on our side, which might be hard, since they are planning another attack."

"Wait, how do you know _that_?" asked Tigerpelt.

Sunmask swallowed. "I have a friend in WindClan. We talked that night of Tinypaw's death. That's why you smelled WindClan scent in our territory."

"That's against the warrior code!" Soottail hissed.

"I don't think the warrior code is the most important thing at the moment," Smokestar argued, then he looked up at Sunmask. "But we'll talk about that little 'friend' of yours later."

Sunmask dipped her head. "Fair enough."

"So, when are they attacking the Clans?"

"I don't think any of us are fully understanding what Sunmask just said," yowled Soottail. "It's possible they have recruits from the four Clans. That could mean us too!"

"Like any of us would join a rebellion in Blackstorm's favor," mumbled Curvefang.

"That's just what one of his warriors might say," Soottail challenged.

"Enough of this!" Pouncefoot growled, thrusting himself between the two warriors. "That will have to be dealt with later. For now, we have to let Sunmask speak."

"Blackstorm thinks we are too weak to stop them. He told me that before I woke up. The battle is coming soon. During the full moon, the Black Horror will attack, and we will need to be prepared for it."

She glanced over at her kits, who had only become apprentices the day before. "Mouseflight, Pouncefoot, Curvefang, you will need to train my kits for battle. We need every paw we can get. Someone will also need to train Flowerpaw."

"I can fight," the ginger she-cat retorted. "Stormwhisker taught me some moves. Even medicine cats need to know how to defend themselves."

"Regardless," Sunmask replied, speaking to the entire Clan, "We all need to train. Night hunting should be minimized so we have more time to rest. Everyone is to wake up at dawn to begin their practice. I am sure those Black Horror cats have some a few sick tricks up their pelts."

"We should divide the Clan into training groups," Pouncefoot suggested. "That way it will be easier to come up with the defense plan."

"But before that, we need to send a patrol to the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders. We need as much help as we can get," said Smokestar.

"Didn't you hear what Sunmask said?" Soottail spat at him. "The Clans are planning another attack. There's no way they'll help us. We shouldn't even try."

"They don't even know of the Black Horror," Stormwhisker agreed.

Sunmask narrowed her eyes. Why were those two against everything?

"It's worth a shot. We have to do anything we can to save ourselves," Smokestar hissed. He looked up at the sky, now holding the creamy light of dawn. "And our warrior ancestors. Sunmask," Smokestar called. "I want you to organize the patrols going to the other Clans."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a hint of a smile, "And the training groups."

"Alright then," she said, feeling honored. "Let's prepare then, shall we?"

She leapt down from the Speaking Branch and ShadowClan gathered around her. "I want the apprentices to stay behind to train with their mentors." She sighed as her kits flicked their tails. "I will send two patrols to the borders of RiverClan and ThunderClan. The dawn patrols are heading out now, so there's a pretty good chance that there will be cats out by the borders." She looked around at the cats gathered. "Okay, Smokestar, you lead the patrol to the ThunderClan border with...uh, Mouseflight...Furledwhsiker, and Cloudwind. I will lead the second to RiverClan with Scarletfur...and..." she looked around to see who was left. _Oh no..._ "And Soottail."

He looked up surprisingly. "Me?"

"I called you name didn't I?' Sunmask mumbled uneasily.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Curvefang brushing past him to lead Foreverpaw to an area in the camp to train. He didn't try to say anything after that, but he looked at her with something in his eyes that she was surprised to see. Something like hope.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" called Sunmask to the Clan, trying to ignore his soft gaze.

They all agreed.

"Then let's get to it. We have about a half a moon to prepare for this attack. We better start now."

The cats began to divide into their patrols. Sunmask listened to their words as they walked by her.

"I still find this all hard to believe," Furkedwhisker growled. "We defeated Blackstorm, and his blasted followers."

"If this all happened before I was born," Mouseflight replied, flanking him, "Then they could have had time to gain strength. I guess it could be true. We have to give Sunmask a chance. Do you really think she would run up the Speaking Oak because she wasn't sure of what she saw? I trust her." Her voice got far off and distant. "Maybe these Black Horror cats are the one that killed..."

Furledwhisker cut her off. "We didn't find any traces of rogue in out territory, and please, can we not think about...that?"

Sunmask's attention was drawn away from then as a whisper reached her ear. "So...Radiantmask visited you in a dream, huh?"

She turned to see Cloudwind, standing with a smirk on her face. "Yeah."

The light gray warrior nodded. "Look, I am sorry for being a badger-heart to you when you were an apprentice. I don't really remember why anymore."

"It's okay. I kinda forgot all about it. This has really been on my mind for a while, if you haven't noticed," she replied.

"Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" Cloudwind asked.

Sunmask didn't answer right away. The words she had in her head didn't feel right in her mouth. She sighed. Would admitting a weakness make her strong? She really didn't know. "I was afraid. All of this time this Clan has excepted me as a kittypet, even though it took some time for others, and now, I can't even remember my life back when I lived in the Twolegnest. I don't remember my Twoleg's name, and even though I started this war between the Clans, ShadowClan would help me finish it." She held in a breath. "Well, I guess that through all of that, I didn't trust myself to be brave enough for them."

"You're no coward, Sunmask," Cloudwind said, "And neither are we. We aren't brave for ourselves, we aren't brave enough for others. We are brave enough together, and we will face the Black Horror together. We've done it before, but this time, if what you are saying is true, then this is for something bigger than the last fight. ShadowClan doesn't ignore the importance of it all."

"Cloudwind!" called Smokestar. "Don't fall behind!"

"Coming," she yowled back. "Good luck Sunmask."

**That was the first chapter over 2000 words that I've written in a long time. I wrote it in a single day. *pants* **

**Nightstorm: Don't brag. **

**Me: Whatever. And like you should be talking. Remember when- **

**Nightstorm: DON'T TELL THE LOVELIES! They'll all think I'm a selfish, egotistic mouse-brain. **

**Me: They already think that. **

**Nightstorm: Hey! **

**Me: Review! And please don't bring up this conversation you just read...**


	36. Chapter 34

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! Let's continue the amazing story shall we? :) Nightstorm, would you? **

**Nightstorm: Ugh. Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors. You, know, I still can't get over your name! It's so dorky!**

Sunmask led her patrol -

**Nightstorm: Hey don't cut me off! I'm not finished! You- **

Sunmask led her patrol swiftly through the pine trees. She tried to focus on the sounds of her paws rather then the chill in the wind. The iciness in the air crawled up and down her spine, telling her something was wrong. But what wasn't wrong? Her Clan finally knew what she had holding in for seasons, but the time was coming for the battle, and they were just getting started now. She may have been brave enough to finally speak, but the fear was not gone.

To her surprise, Soottail had decided to walk beside her. She made it sure that their pelts never brush, but he was otherwise, a little closer than she ver would have thought he would be. He never said anything to her, and she didn't say a word to him, but it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"How do you think they will react when we ask them to help us?" Scarletfur asked Sunmask.

"Oh," she said. She hadn't really given it much thought, "Well, they'll be shocked that the cats they're at war against need them...but isn't that what they wanted? For us to show some weakness?"

"Sounds kinda stupid to me," Scarletfur replied. "It's like all they want to know is that we're not perfect, so they go ahead and try to kill us! Makes perfect sense!" She shook her head disbelievingly. "What do you think Soottail?"

He hesitated, causing a wide gap of complete silence. "Anything could happen, really. They could accept, they could simply refuse and walk away, or they can attack us and rip our fur out for asking them a basic question."

"I think it's a long-shot for them to agree," Scarletfur muttered.

"What we need is to talk to Ravenstar," meowed Sunmask, "But I doubt RiverClan would let us come to their camp. Even though there are only three of us."

"Should we mention that they're targeting us all? Because you did say that the Black Horror is out to kill all of the Clans, right?"

"Of course. Why would they just wipe us out and leave the other Clans alone?" Soottail replied. When Sunmask and Scarletfur looked at him questioningly, he quickly said, "It just makes sense."

Sunmask found her paws quickening to get ahead of Soottail. That strange, mistrusting feeling was back, and she wasn't going to ignore it.

When they were nearing the RiverClan border, Sunmask stopped abruptly. The RiverClan dawn patrol was only fox-lengths away. Scarletfur tensed beside her. Soottail stared wide-eyed. In the patrol, Sunmask could make out five cats: Amberpelt, Berryflower, Marshleap, a dark brown tabby apprentice, and -

Volefur.

Sunmask gasped, earning herself a look from Scarletfur. She smiled at her uneasily, and then looked over at Soottail.

His lips were pulled back into a ferocious snarl. Sunmask flinched upon seeing the hatred glowing in his eyes and looked at her paws. Unsheathing her claws into the soft grass, she scolded herself for choosing to lead the patrol to RiverClan. How frog-brained could she possibly be?

"What are we waiting around here for?" Scarletfur asked. "They're about to leave. Let's go!" Before Sunmask could protest, the ginger warrior shot forward towards the border. The RiverClan cats looked up with unmistakable anger gleaming in their gazes.

"What is ShadowClan scum doing here?" Marshleap hissed.

"Crawl back to the Dark Forest where you came from," added Berryflower with an arch to her back.

"Listen," Scarletfur growled, "We know that you cats don't want to ever see us again, but we need your help."

"Is that so?" Amberpelt questioned mockingly. "So the high and mighty ShadowClan suddenly can't take care of themselves anymore? And they're begging to the cats they're in war against? What is this, some poor attempt at peace?"

As the RiverClan patrol argued with Scarletfur, Sunmask couldn't help but notice Volefur looking at her, and she felt eyes bore into the back of her head as Soottail did too. He was daring her to say something to him, right in front of his face.

So she would.

"What do you think you're looking at?" she spat at Volefur. The gray tabby's eyes lit up with shock. And so did Soottail's.

"Please," Scarletfur murmured, not noticing what just happened between Sunmask and her former mate, "I don't think you realize how bad this really is. If you're helping us, then you're also saving yourselves."

"What?" Marshleap asked.

Sunmask stepped forward. "Our former enemy from many moons ago wants revenge, but this time he wants the blood of all Clancats, and this isn't a joke. He told me himself."

"Oh come on," Berryflower muttered. "Why would he tell you his plans?"

"He...he doesn't think we're strong enough," Sunmask sighed.

"He's right, because we aren't helping you. Now get lost, you stupid ShadowClan fox-hearts," Amberpelt growled. The tabby apprentice jumped forward and snarled threateningly.

Volefur stood there, silent, looking at his paw. Sunmask hissed at him again, just to make her point. "Fine then," she spat to them all, "But just so you know, we know you're planning another attack in attempt to kill us."

They all stiffened, shocked as Sunmask, Scarletfur and Soottail turned and padded away.

"What did we expect?" Soottail hissed. "We should have known that the other Clans wouldn't help us. Now all we accomplished was wasting time that we could be using to train." His eyes flicked over to Scarletfur. "I really would have liked to practice my battle moves and teach them to my kits."

Sunmask knew he was just saying that because of Scarletfur standing beside them, but the way he said it sent a cold chill up her spine. "It's good that we tried," she argued. "And who knows? Maybe ThunderClan agreed to help."

"If they did," Soottail began, "They still won't end up fighting with us in the end. They were loyal to Ivystar and her evil little battle plans before they were loyal to us. In the end, they'll stick by her side rather than ours."

"Jeez, would it _kill_ you to be optimistic for once?" Sunmask growled.

"I'm just stating the truth," he snarled.

"Well, you're awfully specific," she replied questioningly.

"What exactly are trying to excuse me of here?" asked Soottail.

Sunmask didn't respond right away, because she didn't know exactly. "You know what? Why don't we just get back to camp and train. Without the other Clan's help, we're going to need it."

She sped up her walking, really just wanting to get away from Soottail.

When they got closer to camp, she spotted Smokestar through the trees leading his patrol back from, the ThunderClan border. Scarletfur gasped when she saw them all clearly. Smokestar had a cut ear and scratches up and down his flank. Cloudwind had a wound in her shoulder and teeth marks in her tail. Mouseflight was limping badly and was leaning on Furledwhisker's shoulder, who was scratched up just as bad as Smokestar.

"I see that ThunderClan didn't really take the request to well," Soottail said, a cringe on his face.

"I tried to convince them," Smokestar said, "And all they did was end up attacking us. It was as if they owned the blasted border!" He sighed. "I guess we're out of options."

"Wait," Sunmask cut in, and Smokestar looked over at her, "What about WindClan? We still haven't asked them yet."

"Are you kidding?" Furledwhsiker demanded. "WindClan are running the entire operation. If anything they'd be the hardest to convince!"

"Remember from this morning when I told you about the friend I had?" she asked them, and after receiving a few nods, she went on. "He's been trying to convince WindClan since we first met up to stop the battle that they're planning now. He hasn't contacted me yet, so-"

"That reminds me," interrupted Smokestar, "I still need to talk to you about this friend."

Sunmask only partially understood why. He was from a different Clan than her, but in the midst of all that was happening, why was so important? She nodded after hesitating, and no one said anything more.

Once they all were inside camp, Smokestar sent the other members of his patrol to Stormwhisker's den, but didn't go himself. He walked right by the apprentices training with their mentors and slipped right into his den, waving his tail at Sunmask to follow him.

_We'll talk now? _She asked in her mind. Sunmask padded after him, greeted her kits and Pouncefoot, and pulled through the entrance to Smokestar's den.

He sat, ready for her, his tail neatly wrapped over his forepaws and his eyes round and soft with welcome. He nodded to a spot about three tail lengths before him and Sunmask sat. Smokestar studied her for a moment, and under the heat of his gaze, she found herself speaking.

"I know it's against the warrior code to make friends with someone outside the Clan but-"

"Actually," he said calmly, cutting her off, "It isn't a crime to be friends with a Clan rival. It's a crime to be mates with them. I doubt someone like you would ever do that."

She shifted her weight. "Right. Why would I want to mate with a cat from a Clan that never accepted me?" She held her breath after speaking.

"And that brings me to my question," Smokestar said. He leaned forward and stared directly into her eyes. She blinked several times. His gaze was hard to hold. "Why make _friends _with a cat from a Clan that never accepted you? What did you two just meet on the battle field and decide that you should play 'mouse' with each other sometime?"

Sunmask smiled uneasily. "Uh..."

"Also," he continued, "Why would not only any StarClan warrior, but Radiantmask and Tigerspirit come to a kittypet in a dream unless they had some sort of connection that bound them together?"

"Well, Blackstorm is Radiantmask's brother..." Sunmask murmured, and then trailed off.

"Sunmask," Smokestar said, so softly that his voice sounded fake, "Who are you?"

She looked at the ground, and watched her claws unsheathe. "Okay, fine. I am the sister of the WindClan deputy. I am actually Clanborn, not a kittypet!"

"I find it hard to believe that you would just run from WindClan at six moons old," Smokestar rumbled.

"I kinda did. Ivystar chased me."

"Why would Ivystar chase you if you were from her Clan?" Smokestar questioned. The look in his eyes betrayed that he knew the answer, but he clearly wanted to hear Sunmask say it for herself.

"Because...I'm not. And neither is Shadeglare..." she closed her eyes. "We were the kits that Radiantmask supposedly lost before Blackstorm attacked you for the first time. She and Pouncefoot, my father gave me up to the Twolegs and gave Shadeglare up to WindClan. I was chased by WindClan and ThunderClan to get here, and Pouncefoot recognized me right away. Then I had the dream that told me I was from ShadowClan originally and also Radiantmask's daughter and that I needed to stay to save you so I did and when I first met Shadeglare he wanted to kill me so-"

"Sunmask," Smokestar said. "Breathe."

She obeyed, taking in a huge gasp of air.

"Continue. Slowly."

"During the first battle," Sunmask began, trying to talk normally, "Shadeglare attacked me and we began our rivalry. At the last the battle we had, I told him that we were siblings, born into ShadowClan, and then after a while, Tigerspirit came to me and told me he was the answer and that he could help me, so I met up with him a couple of times, and he told me about the next battle Ivystar is planning. That was the night of Tinypaw's death. That is why you scented WindClan. Not because he killed her but because he was there." She sighed. "But I guess that that's not the point. The point is that I was born in ShadowClan to Radiantmask, and that I need to help restore StarClan to their formal glory."

Smokestar smiled. "I received me suspicions the moment you and Pouncefoot came to me and begged me to make you an apprentice. I always wondered why he would care so much. Now I know it's because the daughter he gave up was standing right next to him like she had never left."

"Will you tell the Clan?" Sunmask asked.

"Perhaps in time," Smokestar meowed. "But at the moment, that's not what's most important. I'm going to go get my wounds treated. You begin your training. We have a lot of work to do."

"Are you angered that I never told you earlier?" Sunmask asked nervously. "If I had, we probably could have been more prepared for Blackstorm."

Smokestar sighed. "I believe no matter what happens, no matter how hard or painful it may seen, I believe it's all for the best."

**So she finally revealed her secret. Good for her! **

**Nightstorm: Yay. Great. Now can we get back to me now? **

**Me: Make sure you review! **

**Nightstorm: Stop changing the subject, you- **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	37. Chapter 35

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT'T UPDATED FOR MORE THAN A WEEK! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I WAS GOING ON VACATION! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Nightstorm: Since Destiny is freaking out about not adding a new chapter for twelve days while some people don't do it for twelve weeks, I will say the disclaimer. She does not own Warriors. **

When Midnight saw Lightning and the ShadowClan apprentice racing through the clearing towards him, he automatically knew something was wrong. Lightning was usually a really calm cat, but the look on his face said that there was something out there to worry about. Midnight stood from where he sat, resting from a long night of training, and waited for the two ShadowClan recruits to reach him.

"Lightning, why have you brought Flowerpaw along with you? What if they notice she is gone?"

"I'm more important, Midnight, if anything they'd notice I'm gone," Lightning said between gasps of air. "This was urgent, and I didn't have enough time to tell her to stay behind."

"Fine then, what do you have to tell me?" Midnight asked.

Lightning panted heavily, unable to speak for many moments. "They...ShadowClan..." he gasped, "They know about the attack. In fact they know about everything. That blasted frog-brain, Sunmask has known about this since she joined the Clan. She told everyone this morning. They all began training today, and I believe they're looking for help from the other Clans."

Midnight stretched his eyes wide. He knew the cat he spoke of. It was the cat that barged into his camp with Pouncefoot after trying to chase one of his spies. He knew he should not have forgotten about her, but she had completely slipped from mind, and it never occurred to him that they would share his plans.

"What do we do, master?" asked Flowerpaw.

"You mean to tell me, Lightning, that this cat has known about us for seasons and seasons, and never told her Clan about us until now?" Midnight asked. He laughed, "What an idiot! There's no time for them to match the strength that we have, and if I'm correct, Eagle informed me that the battle the other three having against ShadowClan is official. They won't have enough time to match our power."

"But sir," Lightning said, "Sunmask has connections. She told us all that she has a friend in WindClan, and that means he can convince Ivystar herself to turn this entire thing around. It's too big of a risk to do nothing."

"Ha!" Midnight laughed, turning away from the ShadowClan recruit. "Like one pathetic Clancat can convince the rest of those frog-brains to switch the date of their final attack." He sat and flicked his tail. "We still have more recruits to take on _four_ of those weak Clans."

"You must be joking," Lightning said. "Look, like me, there are many cats of the Clans who have joined to have a real place to belong. I was forced down a path I did not want to take. This is where we got to show our strength where our Clans didn't allow."

Midnight whirled around with his teeth bared. "Are you asking me," he began, voice low and rough, "To make sacrificyou for you? To show you and the rest of my recruits compassion, just to make you feel nice and secure?"

"Sir, I just thought you'd understand..." Lightning replied softly, eyes flicked off to the side.

"Unlike you, I do not spend my time wallowing in my past. If I am to remember the pain that I went through to get me here instead of working with my strength to perform my duty, I might as well consider myself weak," Midnight growled.

"So, you'll do nothing?" Lightning asked.

"I will do nothing." Midnight's gaze flicked to the small ginger she-cat beside Lightning. Her eyes were wandering, admiring the clearing in the daylight, from the training cats scattered around the bloody field, to Midnight's cave across the camp. "I will do nothing about the date of the attack, but I do believe it is someone's first time here."

Flowerpaw looked up at him with wonder gleaming in her eyes. "Are you saying...?"

"I think you should earn your Black Horror name," Midnight said.

Flowerpaw's neck fur bristled with excitement. Lightning nudged her with pride in his eyes.

Midnight led them to the hill of which overshadowed his stone enclosed den. After climbing swiftly up to the top, for all the clearing to see, he let out a loud yowl that caught the attention of the battling cats.

"The time of the battle is coming up very soon," he began, his words earning a loud out roar of ambitious shouts, "And to our luck, we have been able to assemble quite a few cats from the ranks of the Clans themselves. Of course, we have earned only three from the soul Clan of this matter, but nothing will stand in our way with all we have in store for them all."

The recruits down below threw back their heads, yowling and laughing manically.

"And this is the first time one of those ShadowClan recruits is here to see our camp," Midnight continued, flicking his tail at Flowerpaw. "And so, I hereby strip her of her Clan name, Flowerpaw, a name so dainty and weak," he bared his teeth as if to shame the word, "It does not give her the credit of how powerful and _poisonous_ her claws really are."

The Black Horror yowled with approval as the currently unnamed ginger she-cat swiped her claws through the air quickly in a sandy-colored flashed. Midnight smiled enticingly down at the young Clan recruit.

"Poisonous," he said, rolling the word over in his head, "Yes, that does suit her. This new Clan recruit is to be known as Deathberry, for the venom in her soul that feeds her desire for the blood of her enemies." The Black Horror cheered, well, not so much cheered as they _snarled_ her name, as if in some sort of challenge.

Deathberry seemed confused at the hostility displayed in the voices of her fellow recruits. "I don't understand," she murmured, "What...what do they want?"

"You have killed before," Midnight growled, unsheathing his claws. "I am sure you can survive a brutal training before you return back to your Clan for more spying."

Deathberry's eyes went wide as he lunged for her, claws outstretched. To Midnight's surprise, she managed to dodge, nimbly, and lash out at his shoulder. The blow was weak and feeble, and Midnight wasn't distracted as he turned towards her and dove again.

This time, he had her pinned in a flash. His claws slashed down over Deathberry's muzzle, and she shrieked in agony.

"Come you pathetic kit," he snarled, "Fight as if I was that sister of yours that you killed. What was her name...Tinypaw?"

Deathberry peeled back her lips and reached up to snap her teeth over his ear. Midnight pulled back in astonishment, but Deathberry wouldn't release him. He felt a stinging pain as she ripped off the tip of his ear, and fell back onto his spine.

Midnight had been going easy on her, but it seemed as though Lightning's secret training sessions were paying off for the ginger she-cat. He stood up before she could reach him again and tore his claws over her flank, making deep rips in her flesh. She gasped in pain and in shock of seeing the blood trickle to the grass and Midnight rammed into her again.

Deathberry grunted as Midnight sank his teeth into her shoulder. Her face was screwed up, and he could tell she was holding in her word of surrender. "If you want to be ready to face your Clan," he whispered bitterly. "You must never back down, and you must keep practicing." he ran his claws up and down her belly.

Pain coursed over the back of his neck as someone attacked him from behind. He released Deathberry and whirled around, freeing himself, and facing the attacker.

Hollow dodged his punishment strike. "Why do you expect her to nearly best you? She's still practically a kit."

Deathyberry raised her head. "I am not!"

"Yes, you really are," Hollow argued softly before turning back to the questioning glare of her master.

Midnight bristled and stepped forward threateningly. "You were supposed to be training, and instead you stop and interfere with mine? Every cat needs to learn to take on one much bigger than them, and still be able to match their strength." He shoved his scowling face into hers. "If I am correct, you need to work on that."

Hollow stood her ground. Sure, she's gotten used to doing that sort of thing around him, but this time she had a look of confidence like he hasn't seen before. "So you're going to maim one of your recruits before the battle even happens? Plus, she needs to return to her Clan soon, and what do you think they are going to say when they see her like that?"

She kept staring at Midnight as intensely as he stared at her. At last, he emitted a long, threatening growl. "_Fine_," he said, marking the ground with scars. "You better do wonders in the battle, Hollow, to make up for all of that disrespect you have served me since you got here."

Hollow snorted and stalked away.

Midnight turned around to look at Deathberry, as she tried with great effort to stand. Lightning helped her up and let her lean on his shoulder. "Don't worry sir," he meowed. "I will find a lot of time to work with her. Both she and I will be ready for the battle."

He watched as they made their way through the clearing of battling cats to head back to ShadowClan. At that time, he was worried that they wouldn't be ready.

But then he took a look around. Throughout the entire camp, recruits clawing and biting at each other, making maneuvers that Midnight himself couldn't comprehend. There was square dodging and clean and quick bites that left wounds big enough to be fatal, but these cats could take it. They've been working for moons, after all, under _his_ command.

Midnight smiled menacingly, wishing only that the Clans could see it all. _We'll be ready_.

**Sorry so much for not updating! I will try and crank these out as soon as I possibly can. Btw, I began Caught in Flames, the sequel to Trapped in Ice, so be sure to check that out, and REVEIW! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm) **


	38. Chapter 36

**Thank you all for reading the last chapter, even though I only got two reviews...still thank you! Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it's pretty good! **

**Nightstorm: Destiny doesn't own Warriors...yadda, yadda, yadda and, ugh, whatever. **

"They're obviously going to detect our scent here."

"What does it matter, Soottail? They're all going to try to kill us in a few days anyway. I'm sure that if they find a couple traces of ShadowClan right by the shore, they won't attack us right then and there."

Soottail's neck fur bristled at Sunmask's remark, but he didn't say anything. Sunmask padded ahead to leave him behind with the rest of the patrol and brushed her father's fur as she caught up to him.

"What do you expect WindClan will do, Pouncefoot?" she asked him, gazing at the timbered forest across the lake that belonged to her brother's Clan. After quite a while of arguing, Smokestar finally allowed her and Pouncefoot to lead a patrol to the WindClan border and ask of their assistance. Oddly enough, it wasn't even Smokestar that was against the entire idea. It was the rest of the Clan, but as soon as they all recovered from the ThunderClan skirmish, Sunmask led her father, Pinepaw, Mouseflight, Cloudwind and Soottail out of ShadowClan territory.

Sunmask was skeptical on bringing her son, in case WindClan attacked them upon asking them their favor, but Pouncefoot had argued that he had learned much over the past four sunrises, and that the journey would help with his energy when the time of battle actually arrived.

Pouncefoot shrugged. "Let's hope that whatever happens, we come back with mild to no wounds. We obviously cannot afford to lose any of our strength. Especially if it's only going to be us."

Sunmask scowled at Pouncefoot's reply but she did nothing more than look forward and walk on.

They stopped once very briefly when Pinepaw complained, but after a few laps of lake water, Sunmask urged the patrol to keep moving. They had to get to the border before dawn so they wouldn't miss WindClan's patrol.

Eventually, Sunmask could see the glimmer of faint dawn sunlight over water, and she knew that just through the trees, the border with WindClan resided, and just a little further, was the retreating WindClan dawn patrol. Sunmask sped up and called for them to stop and come back.

Six cats turned their heads and all of them seemed surprised to see the kittypet they knew and hated running up to them with her patrol close behind. "Wait right there," Sunmask growled sternly to them as she stopped merely a mouse-length away from the border. A warrior she knew as Hailpelt stood muzzle-to-muzzle with her and snarled back threateningly.

"What do you think you're doing on that side of the border?" he questioned.

"All we want," Sunmask said, looking at the ground as his claws unsheathed, "Is to speak to the leader of this patrol. Now who is it?"

From behind a ginger she-cat known as Goldenmouse, a large brown and white tom with narrowed green eyes stepped forward. "I am leading. What is your message?" Shadeglare asked, and then briefly smiled at her, proving he was just speaking to her that way in spite of his Clan. Pouncefoot coughed behind her.

Sunmask cleared her throat. "We are unsure of how you are going to react to this, but seeing that we have equal amounts of warriors on each patrol, we are evenly matched, and we will fight if we have to."

"Oh," Hailpelt said, "So this worthy of a little border skirmish?"

"It shouldn't be," Sunmask told him curtly with a narrowed look, "But considering our positions with each other, it might as well."

"Just speak, ShaodwClan warrior, we haven't got all morning."

"Is that all you're going to say, Shadeglare?" demanded Hailpelt, whipping around to face his deputy. "Don't think I haven't been observing you in battle back when you were an apprentice. You tried shredding this cat. How do you know she isn't up to something?"

"I'm trying to be mature about this," Shadeglare growled back, "And what could they ever do against us? Our forces are nearly twice as large as theirs, and that combined with WindClan and ThunderClan, well, they might as well be mice under our claws."

Sunmask tensed. What he was saying was frighteningly true.

"Will you WindClan badger-hearts stop arguing and listen up?" came a voice from behind Sunmask. She spun around and hushed Pinepaw, fearing that his remark might cost him a wound.

Hailpelt turned away from Shadeglare and hissed, but that was all he did.

Cloudwind stepped forward along with Mouseflight. "We only wish to ask you this question out of peace," Cloudwind meowed gingerly. "Hopefully nothing worse will come out this than perhaps a brief exchange."

"No promises," Goldenmouse hissed.

"Long ago, ShadowClan defeated a powerful enemy and his group of feral rogues," Pouncefoot began to explain.

"We didn't here from them for a long time, and we thought that they had fled into, perhaps a forest far away from the Clans," Cloudwind said.

Mouseflight shuddered."But apparently, we were wrong."

"You see, this group of cats are known as the Black Horror, and over seasons they have been hidden away at their camp, planning an ultimate attack against us that we all should fight. Their ranks are much longer than any of us will seem to think," Sunmask explained worryingly, sharing a glance with Shadeglare. "We need your help to fight them off. We are their main target, but they'll be going for the other Clans as well, until the forest will be engulfed in darkness!"

Everyone looked at Sunmask as if she was insane, all expect Eagleheart, who stood towards the back. He wasn't even looking at her at all. He was gazing past her, and when she followed his gaze, she saw that he was looking at Soottail, and both of them looked like they knew something that everyone else didn't.

_Don't tell me... _

"That's a bunch of frivolous nonsense," Hailpelt snarled.

"The story?" Mouseflight asked.

"No," a dark brown tom growled, "The cloud-brained idea you have that we of all cats would ever help you. This group of rogues, whoever they are, have nothing against us. What gives you the clue that they would ever even try to hurt us?"

"Because, I've been told-"

"Reguardless," Hailpelt snarled, cutting Sunmask off, "You've done nothing to convince us of being your allies. All you've managed to prove was that you can't handle you're own problems."

"What?" Sunmask spat, splashing her paw in the stream water. "This makes no sense! In the past, the Clans have gotten over all of their rivalries to stop whatever dangers they faced! Why can't you forget about your selfish battle plans and help us?"

"Perhaps," Eagleheart snarled, looking away from Soottail, "Ivystar, Ravenstar and Cherrystar are going to begin a new era for the Clans, as soon as the Clan that represents _darkness_ is eliminated."

Sunmask gasped. "_ShadowClan is more pure than you badger-hearts will ever be_!"

She splashed her paw in the stream again, but this time, she hit the surface with great force, and the water sprayed up, and a few drops landed over Hailpelt and Eagleheart. At the sight of Hailpelt's paw raising up to strike Sunmask, Pouncefoot leaped in the way, and was slashed across the shoulder. He landed half-way in the water. WindClan took this as a signal to attack.

Sunmask was knocked into by Eagleheart, and with a screech, she was knocked back into Mouseflight's paws. The light gray she-cat stumbled and collapsed over Sunmask. Egaleheart threw back his head and jumped at Pinepaw, who was already surrounded by the dark brown tom and Goldenmouse. Sunmask scrambled up and rushed at Goldenmouse.

The ginger WindClan warrior hissed and threw a blow at Sunmask's muzzle. She ignored the blood she tasted on her tongue and retaliated with a vicious strike to the head. Goldenmouse gasped in pain as Sunmask's claws tore across from ear to ear. She pulled back and fled back onto WindClan territory.

Sunmask turned to make sure her son was handling himself. She supposed that Pouncefoot really had been training him well, for he was using the maneuver many small apprentices did, where he pinned the larger warrior from behind, so they couldn't reach him.

Suddenly, someone crashed into Sunmask, and she struggled under his paws as he pinned her down. Once she looked up, she found herself staring into the green eyes of her brother.

"Shadeglare?" she asked, unsure if she was seeing him right.

"_Shh_," he hissed. "Just pretend you're fighting me." _  
_

Sunmask nodded and sheathed her claws right before weakly striking him over the belly. He shifted his weight and she pushed him off of her. Then, she faced him, teeth bared and dove at his shoulder. Sunmask made sure she only gripped the thickness of his fur instead of his actual muscle, which rippled underneath as he pretended to fight back.

"Bite me over the scruff," he whispered through his teeth. "Once I retreat, the rest of them will." He lowered his body so she could reach him better. "Oh, and tell your Clan I am definitely going to help you."

She shot a grateful look at him and then did as he said. He let out a yowl and shook her away and started to run back into the territory. Hailpelt and the rest of the patrol turned towards him and followed, leaving their ShadowClan opponents in the dust.

Sunmask smiled. She knew that somehow, Shadeglare would be able to find a way.

**There you have it! Chapter 36! Stay tuned for the next chapter (which looks to me like a bit of a filler. Sorry! :P) **

**Nightstorm: Just remember to review, and you'll get the next chapter! Should we make a goal of 3-5 each chapter? Thanks! **

**~Destiny and Nightstorm**


	39. Chapter 37

**Thank you all for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors **

_Shadows waved along the dark lake water as the wind made the tree branches dance. The sun was upon the horizon across the forest, and it was either the time of dusk or dawn, Sunmask couldn't tell. Enormous grayish-pink clouds that looked like accumulations of ash in the faint light, floated above the trees. _

_Sunmask was the most relieved than she had probably been in the last several moons. This looked like an image of the forest she recognized, and had lived in since she was six moons old. This wasn't the dark emptiness she met Blackstorm in, nor was it a horrible dreamscape that bad been dominated her sleep and forming nightmares out of her mind. This was real, and for once, Sunmask did not want to awaken. _

_Her paws moved easily, upon her mind's command, and she could hear her soft, level breathing as she tasted the air. All she scented was the crisp leaves under her paws and the sappy smell of the pine trees around her. The grass brushed lightly against her pads every time she placed a paw down. The wind ruffled her fur perfectly. She could feel the movement of her tail. _

_The more Sunmask explored her abilities in this world, the more she thought it was actual reality. _

_By the time she reached the water, Sunmask was nearly convinced she was awake. She gazed at her dark reflection in the lake. It looked like her. The same fur brushed the air, the same green eyes stared back, the same scars from the many unfortunate battles of war she fought were exactly where they were supposed to be. _

_She lifted her head. How could this all be possible? She was positive she had fallen asleep before this, and nothing more. How could she have possibly created such a realistic dream? _

_Sunmask remembered how Pouncefoot said her mother would come down to the lake whenever she needed to think, the same way Sunmask would climb the hill that rested at the edge of Clan territory. Each place was calm, with it's light, refreshing breezes and beautiful view. It made her think that there was nothing more to this land than just a forest. A landscape of trees and squirrels, and stones that have been marked by an eternity of Clan warriors. These places made her forget about how dark and sad this land really was. The stars would become nothing more than silver lights in the sky, the shadows were just flat, harmless shapes casted by the sun and the moon. _

_But it much more when she was experiencing it. She honored those stars, but sometimes the thought of them being actual protesters of the Clans with seasons of wisdom within them, just made her head spin. The shadows were a way of her life as part of ShadowClan, but they were also metaphors for ages of darkness, preparing to unleash. So now, in this dream, Sunmask was happy, because this forest, was nothing more than what it appeared to be. _

_Sunmask sat, and thought, or didn't think. The truth was, she had no idea what was running through her head, or if their was anything at all. All she really knew is that she would do nothing but sit there at the water, experiencing everything the world around should be. The real world suddenly felt fake. _

_Hours went by, or at least what felt like hours, and to Sunmask's horror, she realized that something really was off._

_The sun sat on the horizon, frozen. The shadows did not stretch any longer or dwindle in its length. Time itself within this forest, was paused, and the moment Sunmask discovered that, the voices flooded in. _

_"_Where to you stand, Blazing Sun_?" _

_"_Is it time for you to rise or set?_" _

_"_Will the shadows grow longer or shorter_?" _

_"_Will the darkness engulf your light, Blazing Sun_?" _

_She didn't understand where the voices were coming from. At some moments they sounded like they were coming from within her mind, but at other times, they seemed far off; worlds away. The same words were repeated, over and over again, coming from all over the place, but fading off into silence exactly where she stood, leaving her to grip the words where they echoed loosely in the air. _

_Finally, they stopped, and Sunmask thought it was over until the familiar voice of Tigerspirit whispered in her ear: _

_"_A new era will dawn for the Clans, and it is up to you to decide the fate for this closing age. Will it end in eternal darkness, or in the light of the blazing sun_?" _

_Sunmask closed her eyes, and she felt herself being lost in the blackness of sleep, but this time, she allowed herself to fall in willingly. _

* * *

"Sunmask," someone said above her, waking her from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Pouncefoot and Smokestar over her, each holding a dark sense of dread in their gazes that looked solemnly down at her, and she realized with a stab of agony and horror why.

"It's...the full moon," she whispered, mostly trying to understand it herself the getting clarification from the two cats above her.

"It's twilight, Sunmask," Smokestar murmured as she stood up. "They'll be arriving any moment. We need you to take a last look around at things to make sure all is in order."

"Me?" she asked, her mind still in a fog of shock.

"Yes," Smokestar said grimly, nodding. "Everyone is in their positions. We just need you to make sure all is looking right."

Sunmask dipped her head and he and Pouncefoot led her out of the warriors den. She was surprised to see how they all stood. Her kits plus Ashpaw guarded the elder's den, each looking about ready to shred a Black Horror cat to piece. Rainfur himself, though being very eldery, was poking his head through the den, teeth bared.

"Are you sure it should be the apprentices to guard the elders den?" she whispered to Pouncefoot as they past. "I'm worried about them."

Her father nodded. "They'll be safe enough. Why would the Black Horror cats want with Rainfur?"

"They wouldn't care about Rainfur, Pouncefoot, they would care about them. It doesn't matter if they're guarding the elders den or a badger set, those Black Horror cats want Clan blood," she argued. Louder for the apprentices to here, she called. "Let's replace Clearpaw, Foreverpaw, Pinepaw and Ashpaw with Curvefang and Cloudwind."

"Are you sure you want to make them the bait?" Smokestar asked.

"The apprentices are quicker on their paws and much nimbler than Curverfang and Cloudwind. I am sure," Sunmask replied. "Besides, we can use as many Black Horror cats spread out in the territory as possible. The more the merrier."

"Okay, then. Moving on," said Smokestar. They padded to the medicine den where Stormwhisker was standing, claws kneading into the ground. His den was protected by a wall of branches, making it more difficult for Black Horror cats to get in there and destroy the herb supply.

"Where is Flowerpaw?" asked Sunmask.

"She's stationed out in the forest," Stormwhisker replied, "With a second herb stash hidden under the roots of a tree. She's safe there, I promise."

"Very well," meowed Sunmask with a flick of her tail. "Next."

The rest of the warriors were placed throughout camp. Looking it over, Sunmask's face fell at the sight of how few cats they had. She only hoped the other Clans' planned attack would distract some of the Black Horror cats.

As if reading her thoughts, Pouncefoot stepped forward. "Are you sure that Shadeglare is going to help us?" he asked.

She nodded, though she still felt uneasy. "Yes. He will try his best to convince his Clan to fight the Black Horror along with us. Remember, he's deputy now. Hopefully a lot of warriors will listen to his reason."

Smokestar sighed, and gazed through out camp. "So, Sunmask? Are we ready to take them on?"

Sunmask thought back to the dream she had earlier and the words of the many voices she heard around her. Tigerspirit's statement rang the most clearly of them all. "_A new era will dawn for the Clans, and it is up to you to decide the fate for this closing age. Will it end in eternal darkness, or in the light of the blazing sun_?"

She didn't think it was possible to defeat them. It was her fault that she had waited too late to tell her Clan of the dangers the faced. She didn't know if there was time for some sort of final hope to rise up from the darkness and help them out. Sunmask thought they all had a chance a few days ago, when the first true split of pure fear was still yet to prick her heart, but now, it was time for it all to happen.

But it wasn't like they had a choice. She nodded, refusing to look at Smokestar, and together, the Clan stared off into the distance, as they waited for something to break their grim silence.

**:) :) :) :) :) :) =] Are you guys excited? I am! Review if you want the next chapters! Seriously. REVIEW! **

**~Destiny **


	40. Chapter 38

**Thank you are for reviewing! You all seem pretty excited for this chapter! Spoiler alert, it's epic.**

**Nightstorm: No it's not. At least it's not any better than what other people write. **

**Me: *flustered* Just...say the disclaimer**

**Nightstorm: Born of True Destiny doesn't own Warriors. *snickers* or any decent writing talent! **

**Me: Hey! **

"Ivystar, is there really any point to this? I mean, you heard about what ShadowClan talked about at the border. They're going through enough already."

The night was growing strong around them as Ivystar climbed onto the fallen tree. Shadeglare leaped on after her and continued to speak.

"They must have already informed ThunderClan and RiverClan about it. What if they don't show? There really wouldn't be a point to this attack. Sure, we outnumber them, but let's not forget that they already expect this to happen-"

"I'm doing them a favor then," Ivystar meowed bitterly. "They will die at the claws of some Clancats rather than a pack of filthy rogues." She landed on the island squarely and continued padding forward. "You've been trying to get me to change my mind for days, Shadeglare, and you use the same arguments. You can't convince me to turn this whole thing around when we are already neck-deep in it already. This is now what I live for."

Shadeglare paused his walking for a moment, and Ivystar didn't bother to look back at him. To her annoyance, though, he spoke again.

"This is what you live for? Ivystar, killing off a Clan isn't a destiny worth working towards."

"You know my reasons for doing this, Shadeglare, and you yourself agreed that they were good reasons."

"That was in the past," he growled. "I've changed from those moons ago." Silence enveloped his words, and Ivystar felt as though his voice was just hanging there. "And so did you."

"Pardon?" she asked, finally looking over her shoulder to glare at him. His green gaze did not waver. A look of defiance crossed over his expression and he glared deeply back at her. "Shadeglare, I haven't changed my intentions at all."

"Maybe you don't think so," he snarled, "But it's true. At first, you wanted to fight for equality for the Clans, and then this entire thing shifted into something much more brutal. You want to destroy a Clan, because of something that happened seasons ago. You mind has drifted away from the true meaning of this war, Ivystar."

"What's the hold up?" Greenmoss called. "Let's get moving."

Ivystar started walking again, towards the clearing, but didn't say a word.

She had told the Clans to meet at the island on the night of the attack so the battle plan could be reviewed and everyone could be organized. RiverClan arrived just as the horizon went pitch black. ThunderClan joined them soon after, and Cherrystar climbed the tree with grace and took her place on her branch.

"Tonight is the night we finally show ShadowClan that they are no more than mice against us," Ravenstar growled. Ivystar smiled as the warriors beneath her yowled in response to the RiverClan leader's announcement. Shadeglare though, sat silently, tail curled tightly over his forepaws. He did not look at the three Clan leaders up on the Great Oak, but rather stared directly below them, as if it was his way of showing we would not look up to them as his superiors.

"Before we leave though, we will go over the battle plan. We must make sure that everything is perfect," meowed Cherrystar.

"First off, it must be sounded that no killing is allowed until we say so," Ravenstar said sternly. "Ivystar, Cherrystar, and I have agreed on how we should fight the warriors of ShadowClan. Wound your warrior, until you hear them cry their surrender. No death blows, now is that clear?"

The Clans yowled, showing that they understood.

"Once we have the whole of ShadowClan surrendered to us," Ivystar went on, drawing her own attention away from her deputy, "Then we take care of Smokestar and Pouncefoot."

"Wait a moment," Cherrystar hissed quietly, only to Ivystar, "We never agreed to that."

"We made a deal to go with whatever I have planned," she retorted. "If I were you I'd preserve my word in case you find yourself in some sort of situation you aren't strong enough to fight alone."

Cherrystar's tail went limp and her eyes filled with shock. Ravenstar blinked, but didn't show any sign of hostility towards Ivystar. He merely turned his head back to the clearing of cats and continued speaking. "Your patrols were announced back with your own Clan."

"This entire thing is ridiculous!" someone shouted, and to Ivystar's disgust, it was Shadeglare. "Why bring three Clans to do a job that only one is needed for. Better yet, what is the point of doing this at all! ShadowClan has already told us they are already facing a danger aside from us. If you ask me, this whole idea is just useless and unnecessary."

"I agree!" yowled a RiverClan cat called Volefur. "We are no better than ShadowClan if we follow through with this. All over what, a few arguments made several moons ago?"

"Volefur," Ravenstar snarled. "You were never told to speak."

"This is not unnecessary," Ivystar added, feeling betrayed by the warriors around her that had followed her for so long. "The point of this war was to show ShadowClan that even though their name is dark and mysterious, they have made generations of mistakes to mock the three Clans that stand here today. They have looked down on us since the dawn of our creation. These battles have proven that we are just as strong as we are."

"But we aren't even seeing things through their eyes!" hissed Shadeglare. "We have no idea what they are going through right now. All of those things are in the past. Didn't they always unite with us when our well-being was threatened?"

"Maybe ShadowClan has always been known for their arrogance and sketchy nature," Volefur growled. "But battle will never change them, just how it never should had changed us."

"I disagree," protested Eagleheart. He was glancing worryingly at the moon, as if the way it crawled up the sky was making him impatient. "After all this time, ShadowClan has refused to admit their weakness the way they should have. In the end they couldn't overcome that arrogance that you speak of just to save their lives. I say we carry on with the battle!"

Many yowls of agreement followed the WindClan warrior's words. Ivystar glared down at Shadeglare and Volefur. "And just so you know, we won't just be fighting the Clan. Several of us will also be assigned to destroying their camp, and killing their prey. We must make sure that ShadowClan takes a long time to take back their honor. And maybe if they overcome those difficulties, they'll take back the honor they had lost."

* * *

Ivystar led the Clans with Ravenstar and Cherrystar through ShadowClan territory. She found the area to be rather quiet, as if the prey had known they were coming and decided to hide away. Not even the crickets were chirping.

Shadeglare padded silently behind her, his head low and his eyes fixed on the back of her head. Ivystar could feel the intensity of his glare, but she said nothing. Based on what had happened just earlier that night, she wondered if she had made the right decision making her former apprentice the deputy. She was beginning to doubt his loyalty despite everything he had done for the Clan in the past, and it hurt her to think that the one so focused and intense in the battles with ShadowClan would later be the one defend them against his own Clan, the Clan that had raised him when he had been abandoned.

Ivystar found herself getting more and more excited when they neared the camp. The stillness of the land around her made her think that the moments counting down to the attack were precious, like what was about to happen was important. Shadeglare sped up and would have passed right by if it wasn't for the look she shot at him. Even so, he didn't seem to pay attention. His eyes darted from tree to tree, and Ivystar couldn't help but wonder if he knew something she didn't.

"Does anyone else feel as though they're being watched?" she asked her fellow Clan leaders. Ravenstar flicked his tail in response, while Cherrystar just fixed her narrowed gaze ahead, not answering Ivystar's question.

Ivystar lifted her muzzle into the air and tasted the wind. A very unfamiliar scent touched her tongue. It was something that smelled worse than ShadowClan. Something _wrong, _and it got worse the deeper they went in the territory.

A dark laugh sounded from behind Ivystar and she paused and whirled around. Several cats were staring at Eagleheart as he looked around the forest, a broad grin on his face and a mysterious look in his eyes that sent chills down Ivystar's spine. Shadeglare gazed at him with a fearful, yet knowing look, as if he understood exactly what was happening.

"Eagleheart, stop chuckling like a fool," scolded Fernthorn.

He looked up, something close to madness gleaming in his gaze. "Me a fool? Ha! You'll see how pathetic you Clancats really are when you realize you should have listened to him." He flicked his tail at Shadeglare and yowled, his cry breaking the peculiar silence of the forest.

Suddenly, cats all around, each possessing a murderous look in the eyes leaped out of hiding and surrounded the Clan cats in their patrol. Eagleheart jumped at Fernthorn and pinned her down. Thornfur of ThunderClan did the same with one of his fellow warriors, and Ivystar realized battle had broken out between them and the rogues around them. She looked at where Shadeglare was, and found that he had disappeared.

She gasped and spun around, only to gaze in the eyes of a massive black tom with dark amber eyes. "When ShadowClan said we were coming for all four Clans," he unsheathed his claws, "They weren't joking."

He lunged for her.

**;) **

**Review please! **

**~Destiny (and Nightstorm)**


End file.
